Siempre Junto A Ti
by ninfaffadd
Summary: Bella Swan .Siempre me han dicho que parezco la chica más rebelde que hayan visto, claro que siempre retiran lo dicho y comentan algo como: "Tal vez pareces una chica de 18 años, pero en tu cabeza tienes 30." Y tienen la razón, odio eso. Ahora me da igual, estoy por entrar a la universidad. Pero pasa algo que nunca esperé: Un vampiro se enamoró de mí y no fue una casualidad.
1. Prólogo

**Prefacio:  
**  
Bella Swan es una chica muy madura para su edad, 18 años. Hasta ahora vive con su infantil e inmaduro hermano Emmet y su padre Chalie Swan, en Forks, Washigton.

Siempre le han dicho que parece la chica más rebelde que hayan visto, claro que siempre retiran lo dicho y comentan algo como: _"Tal vez pareces una chica de 18 años, pero en tu cabeza tienes 30." "Eres la persona más madura de tu edad que he conocido."_ O algo parecido.

Y tienen razón, nunca ha sido _normal_. Y mucho menos después de ver a su madre morir ante sus ojos. Auque eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, más exactamente 4 años, aún siente su partida.

Pero ahora ya no tiene tiempo de lamentarse, está por entrar a la universidad y aún no sabe qué estudiar ni a qué universidad ir. Cuando por fin tiene todo planeado y está a unos meses de salir del Instituto de Forks para marcharse a Darmounth, más que un _ángel caído_, un vampiro llega a su vida; Edward Cullen.

Edward cambia la vida de Bella enamorándose de ella _inesperadamente._ Al fin su eterna soledad se termina, pero ¿Qué hará ella? ¿Lo corresponderá? O, ¿Lo dejará a su suerte?.

Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xxx Xx


	2. Chapter 1: El peor día de mi vida

_13 de Septiembre, 2006. Jacksonville, Florida._

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 14, mi madre Renné y mi padrastro Phil, me llevarán a Crandon Park Beach, Miami, unos días.

Estaba metiendo las útimas cosas que faltaban a mi maleta, la ropa y lo demás estaba dentro, sólo faltaba lo escencial.

— ¿Estás lista, Bella? —gritó, mi madre desde la planta baja.

— ¡Sí, ya bajo!

Metí las pocas cosas que quedaban y tomé mi maleta, traté de no matarme bajando las escaleras con ella. Era muy pesada, a pesar de que llevaba pocas cosas, más bien, lo que pesaba más era el material del que estaba hecha.

No me detuve en el camino y me dirigí directamente a la puerta principal. Renné ya estaba dentro del coche y Phil estaba subiendo a la cajuela las maletas, metió la mía también y ambos subimos al auto. El camino al aereopuerto fue en silencio, a excepción de la música que sonaba en la radio.

Después unos 20 minutos que me parecieron eternos, llegamos al aereopuerto.

Bajamos del auto, cada quién tomó sus maletas e inmediatamente nos dirigimos al abordaje del avión. Estaba a punto de salir, menos mal que los asientos estaban asignados, dije para mis adentros. Fuimos de las últimas personas en subir. Ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado, Bella, llevas 14 años viviendo con tu madre, me recordé.

Tomé el asiento del lado de la ventanilla y Renné y Phill se sentaron a mi lado. Abroché mi cinturón y me puse los audifonos de mi MP3, en minutos estaba profundamente dormida.

Xxx Xxx Xxx

El avión estaba a punto de aterrizar, la azafata había pedido por el altavoz que nos abrocharamos los cinturones y todos se dispusieron a hacer lo que ordenó. Después de unos minutos por fin estabamos en tierra firme, me desentumecí en mi asiento y de un instante a otro mi vejiga amenazó con explotar.

Examiné la gran fila que estaba en el pasillo del avión, era bastante grande, no aguantaría tanto tiempo para bajar y después ir hasta el baño de la terminal, pero ya me las arreglaría para pasar entre la gente.

—Iré al baño, ma —avisé.

—Esta bien, Bella. Te esperamos afuera del avión —asentí con la cabeza.

Me paré de mi asiento y por primera vez agradecí ser pequeña y poder pasar fácilmente entre las personas amontonadas. Después de muchos "con permiso" y codazos en las costillas por fin pude bajar del avión. Estuve a punto de caer en las escaleras por tratar de saltar unos cuantos escalones. Sólo a tí, la persona más patosa del mundo, se te ocurre saltar en una escalera, Bella, me reprendí.

Traté de caminar lo más rápido que pude sin correr, si corría podría caerme, lo más probable, y, además de que quedaría en ridículo, tardaría más en llegar al baño.

Llegué a la puerta del baño y agradecí internamente que había baños desocupados, no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

Salí de los sanitarios y comenzé a caminar de nuevo hacia el avión, a medio camino oí gritos tanto de mujeres, niños y policías que pedían calma.

En la puerta para salir al avión estaban tres policías que impedían el paso.

—Necesito pasar —dije.

—No puedes, niña.

—Necesito pasar, mi madre está allá afuera —dije, entredientes y con la ira contenida.

—No puedes, es peligroso —dijo un policía.

— ¿Que no puedo? ¡Míreme!— grité.

Me escabullí entre sus piernas y heché a correr. No me tropecé o me caí, el mayor logro de mi vida. A pesar de eso la escena que estaba ante mis ojos me dejó congelada.

Diez hombres con chalecos y armas de fuego rodeaban la puerta del avión. La mitad de los pasajeros del avión, incluyendo a mi madre, sacaban sus pertenencias con manos temblorosas. Al principio mi cerebro no comprendía qué pasaba, estaba en shock, después todo encajó.

Un asalto.

Tan simple y peligroso como eso. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Y, ¿porqué los policías no hacían nada?

Di media vuelta y exclamé:

— ¡Hagan algo! ¡Ahora!

Un policía se acercó lentamente hacia mí y dijo:

—No podemos, los asaltantes amenazaron con matar a todos si alguien se acercaba.

— ¡No importa! Tienen que hacer algo, encuentren la forma.

— ¡Hey! Niña, tranquilizate.

Realmente no me había dado cuenta de cuán alterada estaba. Mis manos temblando, mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, mis ojos ardían y mi respiración agitada. Respiré profundamente, tantando de tranquilizarme; fué inútil.

_¡¿Cómo mierda quieren que me relaje cuando mi madre está en riesgo de morir? Bola de idiotas. Apuesto que si estuvieran en la misma situación no lo soportarían._

— ¿Los tienen como rehenes?

—Así es.

— ¿Porqué lo hacen?

—Usan a las personas como una salida segura, simplemente para escapar, aunque a veces las cosas no salen como lo esperaban y a fin de cuentas alguien resulta herido o muerto, en las peores situaciónes.

—Entonces si yo... me acercara y cambiara mi lugar por alguien, ¿ellos aceptarían?

—Eso creo —respondió.

Perfecto.

Una señora distrayó a los tres policías frente a mí.

Ésta es mi oportunidad.

Caminé rápidamente antes de que se dieran cuenta de que iba hacia el avión.

Unos 10 metros antes de que estuviera junto a mi madre, unos de los hombres armados me tomó por el cuello. Sus manos estaban terriblemente heladas. Era extraño, el sol estaba que quemaba la piel. Puso una pistola contra mi cien cuando mi madre gritó e intentó tomarme en brazos.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, preciosa? —dijo en mi oído. Su aliento también era helado.

—Vengo por mis padres— respondí entredientes.

— ¡Oh, no me digas! Lo siento, pero no es posible.

— ¿Bella, qué haces? —esa era mi madre, nerviosa hasta el fin del mundo.

—Salvándolos, mamá.

—No es posible —dijo el hombre detrás de mí.

—Claro que lo es. Me quedo en lugar de ellos dos —dije señalando a Phill y Renné.

—Tú sólo vales por uno... él se va. Ustedes dos se quedan —señaló a mi madre y mí.

— ¡No! Ella se va, yo me quedo —gritó mi madre.

—No, madre, vete.

—No, Bella.

—Ya fue suficiente. Llévensela —dijo uno de los hombres, refiriéndose a Renné.

_Sí. Por fin._

Otro hombre la tomó por el cuello y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia donde yo había estado minutos antes. Pero de un segundo a otro todo cambió.

Mi madre, siempre poco valiente, se las arregló para girarse y darle una patada en la ingle al tipo que la sostenía. Comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble hacia mí. Solté un grito ahogado.

De repente todo en cámara lenta. El tipo detrás de mí quitó su pistola de mi cabeza y apuntó a mi madre. Sin poderlo evitar... apretó el gatillo. La bala dió justo en la frente de mi madre. Su cuerpo, cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, se quedó sin vida.

No...

Me solté como pude del agarré del asesino detrás de mí y lo taladré con la mirada, a pesar de que sus brillantes e intimidantes ojos carmesí me observaban con una mirada indecifrable. Lo examiné; era alto, cabellos rubios y amarrados en una cola de cabello, su piel me llamó la atención, era pálida de un tono oliváceo y poco sano. Todo detalle se quedó en mi mente a la perfeción. Él las pagaría.

— ¡Morirás! ¡Algún día te mataré! —él rió.

—No lo creo, hermosa —dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Vámonos, James. Déjala en paz.

James.

Su nombre se quedó grabado con fuego en mi mente. Y así sería hasta que un día lo matara. Por que eso no era una amenaza. Era un promesa. Vengaría a mi madre.

Corrí hasta Renné, me aferré a ella y lloré desconsoladamente.

_Mamá..._

Ese fué mi último pensamiento coherente.


	3. Chapter 2: Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Hola a todos y todas, siento mucho no haber publicado desde hace un rato, pero mi computadora borró el cap. casi completo que tenía. Además de que tuve una… situación demasiado incómoda como para escribir.**_

Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un RR en el primer capítulo: AnithaStylesPattzStonefield, eddieIlove y a mi querida beta: Marta Salazar.

Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. (Aura, Poli y Brenda son personajes que salieron de mi cabeza y están basados en personas de la vida real. Todos los derechos reservados).

Capítulo beteado por: Marta Salazar (Betas FFAD): **www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

_**Disfrútenlo  
**_

_**Capítulo 2: Sentimientos encontrados.**_

_****_

_**10 de Junio, 2010. Forks, Washington.**__****_

_Otro día con la misma rutina, _pensé fastidiada cuando el despertador anunció que tenía que levantarme. Me senté en la cama y me estiré, no hacía tanto frío como normalmente hacía, sin embargo no había sol. _Suerte para la próxima._

Y comencé con la rutina: levantarme, arreglarme, Instituto, casa, leer, escribir, ducharse y dormir. Casi todos los días eran iguales y monótonos, muy patéticos a decir verdad. _Es lo que hay, _me dije.

Me levanté y cepillé mi cabello, lo dejé que cayera sobre mis hombros, tomé unos pasadores e hice un pequeño _crepé _hacia adelante. Abrí mi armario y escogí unos jeans blancos, con una blusa con escote en V color beige, botas cafés y una pequeña gabardina a juego con las botas. Me puse un poco de rímel, sólo para resaltar más mis ojos, y estuve lista en tiempo récord, unos 10 minutos tal vez. No era de las chicas que tardaban mil horas en arreglarse, era levemente vanidosa.

Tomé mi mochila y bajé a la sala. Charlie ya no estaba y Emmett ya no vivía con nosotros, desde que se había marchado a la universidad sólo lo habíamos visto un par de veces. Solté un suspiro melancólico al recordarlo, mi _Osito Emmi_. Era el apodo que le había asignado cuando él comenzó a llamarme _Belly Bells._ Era como un niño pequeño atrapado en un enorme cuerpo de hombre. Extrañaba sus sonrisillas traviesas y sus sonoras carcajadas siempre resonando por toda la casa.

Fui a la cocina y comí un poco de cereal y yogurt, subí de nuevo y me cepillé los dientes. Tomé mi mochila y las llaves de mi auto; un Nissan negro de 1995. Había tenido una vieja camioneta, pero ese trasto era todo un peligro para la sociedad y para quien lo manejara. Y en mi caso —una persona con torpeza natural— era un peligro mortal, aún me sorprendía no haber chocado o algo por el estilo.

Lo había comprado hace unos cuantos meses, con el dinero de mis ahorros de toda la vida y también con el pequeño sueldo de mi trabajo en la tienda de deportes de los Newton.

Subí a mi auto y emprendí camino al Instituto, cuando llegué el aparcamiento estaba casi vacío, excepto por unos cuantos coches que debían ser de maestros y tres lujosos autos, uno de ellos aparcado en el lugar que yo solía ocupar.

El más alejado a mí era un llamativo Audi rojo; el siguiente era un Mercedes Benz negro, y por último un flamante Volvo plateado estaba en _mi_ puesto. Me estacioné junto al Volvo y cuando bajé de mi auto el conductor del auto plateado lo hizo a la par conmigo. El chico que salió del Volvo me dejó completamente aturdida…

Era una figura alta, tal vez una cabeza más alta que yo. Tenía una melena cobriza completamente alborotada, piel extremadamente pálida y labios rojos y carnosos. Su nariz recta y perfecta hacía resaltar sus pómulos, aún más. _Dios, dan ganas de besarlo y de pasar las manos por ese cabello._

Seguí examinando al _chico del cabello sexy. C_uerpo esbelto y con músculos no tan exagerados. Subí mi mirada a su rostro de nuevo, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar muy claro, con una mirada intensa, muy intensa. De repente me di cuenta de que él también me observaba, me reconfortó un poco que él también me examinara.

_Estúpida, de todas maneras se dio cuenta, _me regañé mentalmente.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el otro al mismo tiempo, parecía que estábamos conectados en todo.

—Hola —dijimos al unísono y soltamos una risilla tonta. Él se quedó viéndome, embobado, como si estuviera viendo un ángel. En sus ojos había un brillo que no supe interpretar, pero al tratar de hacerlo, ocurrió algo muy extraño; sentí como algo se removía en mi interior, dentro de mi pecho. Como si algo que hubiera estado en lo más recóndito de mí, pasara al frente, se agitara y gritara: _"¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí!". _Pero ni siquiera supe interpretar qué era, era algo más grande y complejo que yo, de eso estaba completamente segura, pero, ¿qué?

_Amor… _Dijeron varias voces dentro de mi cabeza.

¿Amor?, ¿por qué amor? Yo daba suficiente amor, bueno… daba todo el que podía dar.

_Tal vez otro tipo de amor. No cierres tu mente, piensa en las posibilidades, _dijeron de nuevo las voces.

Está bien… amor, otro tipo de amor… ¿Amor de noviazgo? ¡JA! Acababa de conocer a este chico y mi mente ya había creado la idea de un noviazgo con él. Estaba mentalmente grave, en serio. Aunque sabía mucho de relaciones, mucho más de lo que una persona con una larga lista de relaciones. ¿Cómo lo sabía?, leía libros y escuchaba a una persona con o sin problemas en su relación. Era muy simple, algo así como estudiar; lees, te explican la situación y aprendes, listo. Aún recordaba las veces que había ayudado a Emmett por meter la pata con alguna de sus novias. Él, a diferencia de mí, había tenido infinidad de novias, era el galán del pueblo. Claro, yo no me consideraba una chica fea, pero más bien, me consideraba de ésos personajes de cuentos que nunca encuentran a su verdadero amor y tienen que conformarse con alguien más. A pesar de eso, yo había tenido un novio; Christopher. Pero no había sido más que un juego de niños, tenía 16 años cuando eso pasó. Había terminado con él porque, sinceramente, él era muy sensible, y yo podía ser en muchas ocasiones muy intensa, y él no lo soportaría. Luego de eso, continuamos hablándonos con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez ésa era la razón por la que mi mente estaba sacando esas locas ideas… Tenía la necesidad de darle otro tipo cariño a alguien.

Decidí dejar ese tema de lado, luego meditaría sobre eso. Me concentré de nuevo en esos ojos preciosos que me observaban aún.__

—Hola, soy Edward, Edward Cullen —dijo el chico del cabello sexy, con una voz aterciopelada muy hermosa.

—Soy Bel…

—Bella Swan —interrumpió. _Dios, mi nombre en sus labios suena a gloria…_

— ¿Cómo me conoces? —Fruncí el ceño.

—Eres la hija del jefe de policía, imagino que la mayoría de por aquí te conoce —aclaró.

—Oh, entiendo. Pero tú no eres de por aquí, ¿o sí? Digo, nunca te había visto.

—No, nos mudamos hace unos días.

Él iba a decir algo más pero no lo hizo, en ese instante bajó del Audi una rubia despampanante, con curvas de súper modelo, pero no tan delgada, cabello rizado y largo hasta la cintura. Sus rasgos eran finos, su piel igual de pálida que la de Edward y ojos también color ámbar. Era preciosa, sí, pero cuando era pequeña me había dado cuenta de que la belleza está dentro, aunque a veces, también afuera. La chica rubia me dirigió una mirada algo hostil y desinteresada, no le di importancia.

Después, del Mercedes, una pareja bajó con movimientos sincronizados y elegantes, como los de Edward y la rubia.

Era un chico de rizos rubios que llegaban hasta poco más arriba de su barbilla. Figura esbelta con más músculos que Edward, ojos de un ámbar muy oscuro, casi café. Sus rasgos eran muy masculinos y su rostro tenía una calma muy notable, cuando bajó del auto sentí que el ambiente se había relajado.

Luego de él bajó una chica muy pequeña, más que yo. Sus cabellos eran negro azabache y cada mechón apuntaba a una dirección diferente. Su piel —al igual que la de los otros— era pálida, sus ojos también eran color ámbar. Sus rasgos eran como de un duendecillo o un hada.

Los tres se acercaron a Edward y a mí.

—Hola, Bella —dijo la chica pequeña, abrazándome como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida—. Soy Alice. —Se separó—. Y este es Jasper —se refirió al rubio.

—Un placer, Isabella —dijo el aludido, ofreciéndome su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Jasper. Por favor, llámame Bella. —Tomé su mano y él asintió.

Al ver que la chica rubia no se presentaba, Edward habló:

—Ésta es Rosalie —dijo Edward, con una advertencia en su voz.

—Un gusto conocerte —dijo Rosalie, con un tono muy frío.

—Igualmente —respondí con un tono un poco más amable que el de ella.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros, hasta que, por arte de magia tal vez, una ola de tranquilidad me invadió. Un hecho algo extraño, tal vez proyecto de mi imaginación, o simplemente alguna persona con un don supernatural anduviese cerca.

—_Deja de divagar, tienes personas frente a ti_ —dijo mi subconsciente.

Reaccioné con unos cuántos parpadeos, los Cullen parecían no haberse dado cuenta, por suerte.

—Supongo que nos vamos. Te veo luego, Bella —dijo la pequeña duende, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Jasper se despidió con una ligera sonrisa, y Rosalie sólo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza hacia mí.

Los tres se marcharon con movimientos elegantes y calculados. Alice y Jasper iban a la par, eran como unos soldados, coordinados.

Edward se giró hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Ellos son mis hermanos.

Me sorprendí. — ¿Son tus hermanos biológicos?

—No, somos hermanos adoptivos. Aunque Jasper y Rosalie sí son hermanos biológicos. —_Si no son sus hermanos biológicos, ¿cómo es que se parecen tanto?, _me pregunté.

Pensó algo y después vio su reloj de muñeca —Es algo temprano, ¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? —ofreció— Claro, si tú quieres.

Sonreí —Claro.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron y algo a nuestro alrededor cambió de repente; su mirada ganó intensidad, la electricidad se acrecentó, el viento sopló en mi dirección y luego, haciendo un drástico cambio, hacia Edward. Inhalamos profundamente al mismo tiempo y su olor me aturdió. Olía exquisito; un olor masculino y embriagante.

Nos acercamos hacia el otro por pura inercia. Y sucedió sin más: nos besamos. Pero no, no era un simple y dulce beso, era un beso necesitado, como el de dos personas que no se ven por siglos. Bebíamos de la boca del otro como dos sedientos en el desierto, bebiendo la última gota de agua.

Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó más a él, me paré de puntas y pasé las manos por detrás de su cuello e hice lo que quería desde hace unos momentos: besarlo y acariciar ese sensualmente alborotado cabello cobrizo. Nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza caótica, luchando por dominar a la otra en un beso voraz.

Pudimos haber estado allí por horas y no nos habríamos dado cuenta, pero después de unos minutos, y con la poca cordura que nos quedaba, nos separamos, ambos jadeantes. Los ojos de Edward estaban oscurecidos considerablemente y sus labios estaban un poco más rojos que antes, al igual que los míos, supuse.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntamos al mismo tiempo, en un susurro.

Nos miramos a los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa apareció en nuestras bocas.

_Vaya, por primera vez pareces una adolescente normal, con las hormonas todas alborotadas, _pensó la Naga* sorprendida.__

— ¿Todavía quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

Nos separamos completamente y caminamos en silencio hacia la parte trasera, y menos transitada, de la escuela, era bastante lejos del frente del instituto. Conocía muy bien esa zona, allí me iba cuando quería leer o, simplemente, relajarme un rato. Una vez allí nos sentamos en una banca, podía sentir toda esa energía que Edward emanaba, y algo allí me decía que me alejara.

—Así que son tus hermanos adoptivos —dije sin más.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué tus padres no tuvieron hijos?

—No podían, más bien, no pueden.

—Imagino que debe ser algo triste no poder tener hijos.

— ¿Te gustaría tener hijos? —Esa pregunta me tomó desprevenida.

—No lo sé, los niños pequeños me parecen lindos, pero muchas veces no los soporto. Tener hijos aún no está en mis planes —él asintió—. ¿No se siente triste tu madre al no poder concebir un bebé?

—Me imagino que en el fondo sí. Pero a pesar de que a ninguno de nosotros nos cuidó desde que estábamos en pañales, nos ama como si lo hubiera hecho- sonreímos al mismo tiempo, él por alguna razón desconocida, y yo al recordar a Renée y su loco deseo de tener un bebé.

—El amor incondicional de una madre que desea un hijo… —comenté—. ¿A qué edad los adoptaron? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Yo tenía 13 años cuando Carlisle me encontró en un hospital, muriendo de fiebre. Él trabajaba allí, al ver que el hospital no tenía los recursos para atenderme me adoptó y me trasladó a un mejor hospital.

— ¿Y tus padres biológicos?

_Primero lo observas descaradamente, luego lo besas y después estás de metiche con la vida de su familia. Muy bien, Isabella, _dijo mi sub, con un tono sarcástico.

—Murieron, no sé cómo. Carlisle siempre investigó pero nunca encontró nada, fue como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra- frunció el ceño.

— ¿No los recuerdas?

—Casi no, he visto unas cuantas fotos de ellos, pero son fotos viejas y mal cuidadas, a penas se distinguen algunos rasgos.

—Fue difícil, supongo.

—Un poco, al principio no entendía qué pasaba, y rechazaba a Carlisle y Esme. Después caí en la cuenta de que gracias a ellos estaba vivo. A pesar de los malos tratos que, en algún momento, les di, siempre me han querido como si fuera su verdadero hijo.

—Por lo que escucho, son buenas personas.

—Lo son. De no ser por ellos yo estaría muerto. —Hice un mohín, esa idea no me gustaba.

_Por Dios, Isabella. Lo acabas de conocer y ya te encariñaste, _me regañé, no era bueno encariñarse tan rápido.__

Un silencio incómodo amenazó con instalarse entre nosotros. _Tú y tu bocota, niña.  
_

— ¿Alice y Jasper están emparejados? —dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, con tal de alejar el silencio.

—Sí, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te molesta? —Se giró a verme y noté cierto disgusto en su voz.

—No, no, para nada. Después de todo ni siquiera son hermanos de sangre. Además, yo no soy como la gente de este pueblo —aclaré.

— ¿Mojigata? —Alzó una ceja y su tono de voz cambió de nuevo a uno más burlón.

—Exacto.

Estallamos en risas y me quedé fascinada con el sonido de la suya. Era perfecta, era como oír el canto de un ángel a cada nota. Fue algo así como si Edward me deslumbrara, al reír me dejó sin aliento, aturdida.

Cuando paramos de reír nos miramos a los ojos, y pasó lo mismo que hace un rato: El viento, la electricidad, su mirada, todo cambió de repente.

Y nos besamos… de nuevo.

Edward comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos a un ritmo lento, saboreábamos nuestros labios con verdadera dedicación. Su lengua tocó mi labio inferior y yo le concedí inmediatamente el permiso para que se adentrase en mi boca. Ambos luchábamos por dominar el beso mientras que su frío aliento me aturdía cada vez más.

Su mano izquierda se aferró a mi nuca, tomando en puño mi cabello, inmovilizándome e impidiéndome alejarme. La otra mano se fue al respaldo de la banca, junto a mi costado derecho. Cada roce de su piel con la piel de mi nuca mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo mi sistema, erizando mi piel. Hice lo único que podía hacer en la posición _"inmovilicemos a Bella"; _pasar una de mis manos a su cabello, tirando de él hacia mí y la otra la coloqué en su cuello, acercándolo aún más.

_Aléjate de él, ahora. Esto es peligroso, _mi subconsciencia habló, pero no hice caso, no podía, estaba en una especie de hechizo. Un hechizo en el que mi centro de atención era Edward y ese maravilloso beso que me estaba dando.

Este beso duró más que el anterior, detalle que agradecí internamente. Fueron unos largos y exquisitos minutos los que nuestras bocas estuvieron pegadas, en algún momento en el que mi cerebro se desconectó, la mano que Edward tenía en el respaldo viajó hasta mi espalda me pegó completamente a él.

Sentí mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago, señal de que algo bueno se aproximaba.

_¿Qué puede ser mejor que Edward Cullen besándote apasionadamente con su cuerpo pegado a ti? _Dijo mi Naga desde dentro de mi mente cuando…

Lo sentí…

Sentí algo duro y grande presionando mi vientre. Ahora sabía qué era mejor que Edward Cullen besándome apasionadamente con su cuerpo pegado a mí. Era: _Edward Cullen excitado, besándome apasionadamente con su excitado cuerpo pegado al mí._

Una extraña sensación de humedad se instaló en mi entrepierna. Esa sensación sólo la había tenido una vez, cuando había visto a Jonhy Depp completamente desnudo. Sí, me había excitado con una celebridad.

Pero, ¡Dios! ¡Qué celebridad!

Cuando Edward mordió mi labio inferior solté un ligero gemido, a lo que él respondió con un empujón y un pequeño gruñido. En un movimiento fluido y coordinado, —parecía casi ensayado— nos giramos y quedé sentada a horcadas de él.

Edward no soltó nunca el agarre de mi nuca, pero, colocando su otra mano en mi cadera, me empujó contra él. Ambos gemimos ante el roce, al oír a Edward gemir mi intimidad se humedeció aún más. En ese momento él se separó y aspiró, gruñó cuando captó un olor en el aire.

Después, atacó mi clavícula sin piedad, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con mi piel sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi sistema nervioso. Dando besos y lametones, subió poco a poco hasta llegar a mi cuello. Una vez allí sentí cómo sus dientes se posaban contra mi piel, como si fuera a darme una gran mordida, en vez de eso dio mordiscos hasta que llegó a mi oreja. Sopló un poco de su frío y aturdidor aliento en mi oído, haciéndome jadear y estremecerme. Luego lamió y mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciendo que yo me restregara contra su erección como una gata vulgar.

Sentí un nudo en mi vientre, sabía lo que eso significaba y no lo podía creer, más bien, no quería creerlo…

_Estoy… cerca…_

Acababa de conocer a este chico y ahora estaba en su regazo, excitada, retorciéndome de placer y a punto de tener un orgasmo. Yo nunca había sido una chica fácil, de hecho era virgen. Pero de seguro Edward ya se había tirado a más chicas de las que yo imaginaba. Digo, era un chico muy apuesto, y si a todas las chicas las tratara como a mí en ese momento, no quería ni imaginarme a las chicas fáciles estando con él.

—_Tengo que parar esto… _—me dije.

—_Hasta que entras en razón _—dijo mi subconsciente común, con fastidio.

—Edward… —reclamé su atención. Pero todo pensamiento coherente se fue al carajo cuando introdujo su lengua en mi oreja.

_Estamos jodidas, _dijo de nuevo la Naga, haciendo un extraño bailecillo felizmente.__

Estaba a punto de tener el mejor jodido clímax de toda mi vida, hasta que el timbre, que avisaba que teníamos que entrar a clases, sonó. Edward paró de lamer mi oreja, dejándome necesitada de una liberación y enfadada con él por no dármela.

_Cabrón. Estaba tan cerca y se le ocurrió parar, _solté un gruñido.

Salí de mi cabeza y parpadeé un par de veces seguidas para despabilarme. Edward y yo estábamos abrazados, por así decirlo, continuaba encima de él, mi respiración era un poco pesada y sentía la suya en mi hombro. Casi no se oía ningún ruido, buena señal, nadie nos había visto.

_Sí, suerte. Agradece que nadie viene por aquí, _dijeron con enfado en su voz mi sub y la Naga.

_¡Cállense por un momento! _Les dije a la Naga y a mi sub.

Me paré enojada, tirándole dagas a Edward por los ojos y refunfuñando palabras altisonantes.

—Tú. —Lo señalé con el dedo—. ¡JÓDETE! —Tomé mi mochila con rabia y caminé hacia la parte delantera del Instituto. En el camino escuché las risas de Edward detrás de mí, lo ignoré olímpicamente. _¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme a medias? ¿Y luego reír?_

Fui directamente al baño y me fijé en mi aspecto; tenía un gesto de enfado y en la frente tenía, literalmente, escrito con letras mayúsculas **"FRUSTRADA POR NO TENER UN ORGASMO". **También estaba ese característico rubor que subía a mi rostro cuando me enfurecía, mis ojos destilaban fuego y miradas de rabia. En fin, estaba fatal.

Traté de tranquilizarme echándome agua en la cara, el sonrojo furioso bajó un poco y mi rostro era más pacífico. Aunque aún tenía esa incómoda sensación de humedad entre mis piernas, frustrada, suspiré y me dirigí a la clase que me tocaba, cálculo. Los números mantendrían ocupada a mi cabeza por un rato.

Llegué al salón y me alivié de que aún no llegara el profesor. Tomé asiento y les devolví el saludo a algunos chicos y chicas que me sonreían o que me saludaban con la mano. Nadie se acercó a mí, al parecer mi actitud les demostraba que no estaba de humor, se los agradecí internamente. No estaba para charlar con nadie.

Pocos minutos antes de que entrara el profesor entró a quien menos quería ver en ese momento: Edward. Para mi mala suerte, o para la suya, el único puesto desocupado era junto a mí. Se sentó y me sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado.

_Maldito insolente._

Un poco después el profesor entró al aula, disculpándose por llegar tarde. Comenzó la clase y yo había ignorado por completo a Edward, hasta que en un momento él, discretamente, deslizó un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad en mi pupitre. Lo tomé con desgana y lo leí:

_"¿Aún estás molesta?", _estaba escrito con una perfecta caligrafía.

Agarré el papel, lo hice bolita y, sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, lo aventé a la cabeza de Edward. Él se rió ante mi gesto infantil. Arrancó otro papel de su cuaderno, escribió en él y me lo dio.

_"Tomaré eso como un 'sí'. ¿Puedo hacer algo para que te desenfades?"._

Terminar lo que comenzaste hace un rato no es mala idea, dijo mi Naga, mirándose despreocupadamente las uñas. Concordé con ella, pero no podía decirle eso a Edward, además de que quedaría como una completa zorra. Algo que no era.

Tomé mi bolígrafo y escribí debajo de su mensaje:

_"Si dejas de joderme, tal vez te disculpe", _se lo entregué.

Cuando lo leyó rió y escribió:

_"Alguien se pone gruñona cuando no termina, ¿huh? Vamos, déjame arreglarlo, almuerza conmigo".  
_  
_"Está bien, pero sólo un almuerzo, ¿entendido?", _accedí resignada.

Leyó el papel, se giró hacia mí y sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, que bauticé como "sonrisa moja bragas".

_Hoy estás más infantil que de costumbre, Isabella, mandándote papelitos con el compañero de al lado, me dije. ¿La niña que no dejas salir desde hace 4 años está floreciendo?…_

Entonces recordé lo de hace rato; la necesidad de dar amor, ese beso, la insana atracción que sentía por Edward después de pocos minutos de haberlo conocido. Mi extraña y repentina alegría. Todo era… extraño.

Me entrometí en un dilema interno y, de no ser por Edward, me hubiera quedado en aquel salón.  
_  
_—Tierra llamando a Bella. —Edward movió la mano repetidas veces frente a mi cara—. La clase terminó. —Se acercó a mi oreja—. Y eso significa que tienes que salir —dijo, muy jodidamente cerca de mi piel, me estremecí imperceptiblemente.

_Desgraciado._

Me levanté con desgana, y no le dirigí ni una mirada. Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón, con Edward pisándome los talones. En el camino a la clase de gimnasia, miradas curiosas se posaban en Cullen y en mí, no me sorprendía, yo no era la chica más linda del pueblo. Y, obviamente, no era la clase de chica con la que Edward estaría. Aún así no les di importancia, y al parecer Edward tampoco.

— ¿No me hablarás? Creí que estaba disculpado —dijo Edward, a mi lado.

—Acepté almorzar contigo, nunca dije que hablaríamos —dije cortante.

—Vaya, sí que eres gruñona cuando no terminas. Tomaré eso en cuenta la próxima vez —dijo algo fastidiado

_¡¿La próxima vez?!_

Una parte de mí se alegró de que hubiera una "próxima vez", y otra se enfureció. ¿Qué creía que era yo? ¿Una puta?

_¿Qué esperabas? Te comportaste como una puta hace rato. ¿Querías que te tratara como una princesa? _Le gruñí a mi sub._ ¡Hey! Sabes que tengo razón._

Está bien, mi ella tenía razón. A pesar de eso, me entraron unas ganas tremendas de darle una buena bofetada a Edward, tanto que la palma de mi mano comenzó a hormiguear. También sentí el sonrojo en mi rostro, producto de mi enfado.

_Cabrón arrogante, veremos si eres tan seguro de ti mismo cuando te niegue un beso. _Pensé con algo de malicia.

_Vamos, Isabella, sé sincera, sabes que no podrás negarle un beso, _dijo mi sentido común.

_Gracias, pero de ésa ayuda no necesito, _l_e _respondí, y sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de alejarlo.__

Sentí la mirada de Edward en mí, estaba esperando que le respondiera, no lo hice, al contrario, giré mi cara hacia el otro lado. Él soltó una pequeña risilla ante mi gesto de indignación.

Casi al llegar al gimnasio, Edward me detuvo, tomándome por los hombros.

—Te veo en el almuerzo. —Me sonrió y plantó un rápido beso en la comisura de mi boca. Me soltó y se fue en dirección a la salida del edificio.

Yo me quedé allí, enojada por ser tan descuidada. Gruñí por lo bajo y entré al gimnasio.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

La hora que más ansiaba porque llegara estaba presente, la del almuerzo. Quería ver a Edward, más que nada, tomaría venganza y después… después vería que más hacer. No, yo no era una persona que hacía planes, pero haría una pequeña excepción.

Casi en la entrada de la cafetería, Edward me alcanzó y me saludó con un beso en la comisura de los labios, yo sólo le sonreí. Abrió la puerta de la cafetería y me dejó pasar primero, entramos con movimientos coordinados, estábamos sincronizados, imaginé que nos veíamos como Alice y Jasper en el estacionamiento. Claro que Edward parecía que flotaba, mientras que yo andaba con pasos más bruscos. Era extraño.

En el momento en el que pusimos un pie dentro de la cafetería, todas y cada una de las miradas de todos y todas se centraron en nosotros. Las miradas de ensoñación de las chicas se dirigían a Edward, algunas, las otras, (las miradas de envidia, coraje y sentimientos parecidos), eran dirigidas a mí. Excepto alguna mirada de esas que dicen "Ya me contarás después", que venía de mis amigas; Poli, una chica más baja que yo, de piel morena y unos preciosos ojos pardos, sus rulos castaños oscuro, casi negro, le llegaban hasta poco más debajo de los hombros. Era una chica que todo el tiempo estaba alegre, una buena amiga. Su hermana, Aura, un poco más alta que Poli pero más baja que yo, era también de piel morena, ojos cafés con unas pestañas rizadas por naturaleza. Su cabello negro y rizado le llegaba hasta los hombros. Con Aura me llevaba bien, al principio, pero nuestra amistad se había deteriorado mucho con el tiempo, yo suponía que por nuestro carácter, ambas éramos demasiado tercas. Sin embargo, a pesar de las peleas y el jalón de cabello que una vez nos dimos, ella continuaba guardando los pocos secretos que yo le había contado, al igual que yo con ella. Poli y Aura González eran mexicanas, estaban en el programa de intercambio del Instituto. Y, por último, mi mejor amiga: Brenda Bolton. Medía lo que yo —1.70—, su cabello era negro, tenía unos enormes ojos negros, con enormes pestañas que los rodeaban —era una obsesionada con la máscara de pestañas—, los hacía verse más enormes de lo que ya eran. Era robusta, a pesar de eso, su cuerpo era envidiable. A ella la conocía desde la secundaria, cuando nos vimos no nos hicimos amigas precisamente, nuestra relación, —al principio— fue cortante, casi grosera. Pero, de un momento a otro, nos comenzamos a juntar más y más, y ahí estábamos, éramos casi inseparables. Me había apoyado cuando la depresión después de que mi madre murió, cuando mi periodo llegó por primera vez; Charlie entró en pánico y llamó inmediatamente a su casa, sólo para que ella me acompañara a comprar tampones, 5 minutos después, ella llegó a mi casa y, con expresión tranquila, nos encaminamos a la farmacia. Siempre había estado allí para mí y yo para ella, éramos, prácticamente, hermanas.

La aludida me envió una de esas miradas interrogatorias, muy particulares en ella, y le sonreí, tranquilizándola.

Divisé al resto de los Cullen en una mesa al fondo del comedor, bastante más alejada del resto, Alice le lanzó a Edward una mirada de complicidad que no supe interpretar, después me saludó con un gesto con la mano, se lo devolví.

— ¿Qué tal tus clases? —preguntó Edward.

—Insoportables —contesté, haciendo un mohín con la boca—. ¿Y las tuyas?

Susurró algo, que no entendí en absoluto, antes de responder: —Bien, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué fue mal en tus clases?

—Tuve que soportar una avalancha enorme de preguntas sobre ti, fue algo como: "¿Lo conoces?", ¿qué son?, "¿de dónde viene?" —dije rápidamente, tal y como ellos habían hecho—. Es exasperante —pronuncié con fastidio.

— ¿Y qué les contestaste? —preguntó él.

—Nada, sólo los evité.

— ¿Por qué? —Se notaba la confusión en su voz.

Suspiré, —tú eres como el juguete nuevo, en algún momento se les pasará la emoción, pero son como unos niños cuando ven un objeto brillante; quieren saber todo, cómo funciona, para qué sirve, es lo mismo contigo. Y sólo se acercan a ti cuando algo les atrae.

—Son de ésas personas que sólo se acercan a ti cuando necesitan algo, no porque quieren, ¿cierto? —asentí—. Está bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

Nos formamos en la fila para la barra de comida y esperamos nuestro turno. Cuando éste llegó, tomé una ensalada que se veía muy apetitosa, un muffin de chocolate y una limonada. Edward tomó un trozo de pizza, una dona y una limonada, pagamos y buscamos una mesa vacía. La única desocupada, para mi buena suerte, era en una esquina, hasta el fondo del comedor. Era buena suerte porque así no habría chismes sobre lo que hablaríamos Edward y yo.

Iba a sacar la silla para sentarme, pero Edward la tomó primero y, con una seña, me dijo que me sentara. Le lancé una mirada de agradecimiento.

_Arrogante pero caballero, ¿quién lo entiende?_

Comenzamos a comer en silencio, nos lanzábamos una que otra mirada, hasta que me di cuenta de algo extraño: Edward sólo pellizcaba su comida. Contadas veces, tomaba su pedazo de pizza y lo mordía, pero parecía tragar con dificultad. No le di importancia, tal vez tenía la garganta irritada o algo así.

—Cuéntame algo de ti —pronunció Edward.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Lo que quieras contarme.

Bien, eso no daba resultado.

— ¿Te parece si me preguntas qué es lo que quieres saber y yo te contesto, si quiero? —él asintió.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Sí, Emmett.

— ¿En qué personas de este pueblo puedo confiar? —Vaya cambio de pregunta.

—Bueno, veamos… Mi padre, aunque no puedes confiar en él para que encubra un asesinato, eso va contra sus principios. —Ambos reímos—. Brenda, es la chica de allí. —Señalé hacia donde estaba ella—, y en mí, supongo.

Edward hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

—Lo sé la lista es corta. —Hice una mueca.

Nos quedamos callados por un momento, de repente, en la cara de Edward apareció un gesto perverso y una sonrisa, que más bien parecía una mueca casi cruel.

— ¿Te gustó lo de hace rato? —preguntó.

— ¿Lo de hace ra…? —dejé la frase inconclusa al entender lo que me decía. Sentí la sangre subir furiosa a mis mejillas, no sabía si era enojo por su arrogancia o vergüenza porque, en efecto, me había gustado. Aunque hubiera sido mejor si me hubiera dejado terminar, pero bueno, la vida no es justa. A pesar de mi confusión sonreí—. Me han hecho mejores cosas.

En el preciso instante en que pronuncié esas palabras, su sonrisa se borró por completo y fue reemplazada por un gesto de molestia. Era mentira, pero él no lo sabía.

_Oh sí, Cullen, éste juego lo pueden jugar dos._

Para mi mala suerte, su sonrisa reapareció.

—Mientes. Las chicas como tú no son así.

_Oh, con que las chicas como yo. Ya veremos…_

—Ajá, "las chicas como yo"… ¿Cómo se supone que son "las chicas como yo"? Cuéntame.

Sin darme cuenta, nos habíamos acercado tanto que nuestras caras casi se rozaban, ambos teníamos expresión retadora. Y podía percibir su delicioso olor y su frío aliento contra mi piel.

—Las chicas como tú… —Tomó un mechón de mi cabello que estaba fuera de lugar—. Chicas pacientes y astutas que tal vez han tenido uno o dos novios solamente porque están esperando al chico correcto. O porque los chicos son muy sensibles y ellas muy intensas, por lo que, ellos no lo soportarían. —Agarró mi barbilla y miró directamente a los ojos, me acercó más a él y pronunció, demasiado cerca de mis labios—. ¿Me equivoco? —Mordí mi labio inferior y negué con la cabeza. Me había ganado. Sonrió con la _SMB (sonrisa moja bragas) _y se alejó un poco—. Bien.

_¡JODER…! Dijo lo mismo que pienso… Y sus labios están muy cerca de mí… y quiero besarlo. ¡Demonios que sí!_

Aunque él me había ganado, no bajé la mirada o la cabeza, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Me dediqué a comer las pocas migas de mi delicioso muffin de chocolate, Edward hizo lo mismo con su dona. Cuando vio que terminé preguntó:

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Todavía queda mucho tiempo para que suene el timbre.

— ¿Te refieres a una vuelta como la de hace un rato? —pregunté con tono pícaro.

—Tal vez… —Apareció la _SMB _de nuevo—, pero, ¿te parece si me sigues contando sobre ti?

—Está bien. —Sonreímos y nos levantamos de la mesa.

En el trayecto a la salida de la cafetería, miradas curiosas y susurros se apoderaron del ambiente. Algunos señalaban a Edward y a mí, otros simplemente nos miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí, algunos más discretos que otros, claro. Pero, a fin de cuentas, eran unos metiches.

Edward y yo caminamos coordinados, de nuevo. Nos sentamos en la misma banca en la que nos habíamos sentado hace un rato, la de atrás del Instituto. No había nada perverso o lujurioso en sus movimientos, pero se sentó junto a mí, dejando nada de espacio entre nosotros. Eso me gustó, tal vez no quería estar alejado de mí…

_Sácate esas tontas ideas de la cabeza, niña. Recuerda que no lo conoces, _dijo la Naga, como siempre, protegiéndome.

— ¿Quieres seguir con las preguntas? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Veamos… ¿Qué géneros de música escuchas?

—Música de los 50's o 60's en adelante, la mayoría de las veces. Pero en ocasiones escucho canciones actuales o de hace algunos pocos años. —Me encogí de hombros—. Música clásica, rock… Todo depende de mi humor —él asintió.

— ¿Pasatiempos? —preguntó.

—Leer y escribir —respondí.

Pasamos unos minutos hablando de cosas que yo hacía, las cosas que me gustaban, las que no. Toda esa clase de cosas sin importancia. Me sorprendió que Edward no fuera más a fondo, como querer saber sobre mi madre, Charlie o Emmett, era curioso, pero no tanto.

— ¿Qué tipo de libros lees?

Oh, oh.

Mordí mi labio y sentí el sonrojo subir a mi cara.

— ¿Cómo debo interpretar ese sonrojo? —dijo Edward, tomando mi barbilla para que girase mi rostro hacia él—**.** ¿Acaso son libros sucios, pequeña? —Entrecerró los ojos, y más sangre subió a mis mejillas—. Tomaré eso como un sí. Ah, por cierto. —Se acercó a mi oreja—. No te muerdas el labio, podría hacerme perder la cordura y haría algo muy, muy, muy malo contigo y esa linda boca —dijo eso con un tono más grave y lujurioso.

Pasó la punta de su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja, trazando una delgada línea de fuego sobre mi piel, tal gesto hizo que mi sexo palpitara y se humedeciera vergonzosamente, y que de mi boca saliera un leve jadeo. Separó nuestros rostros de nuevo e hizo otra pregunta.

—Y bien, Bella chica que lee libros sucios Swan. —Reí ante su ocurrencia—, ¿cuáles de _ésos_ libros has leído?

Suspiré. —_Sade, Los Hermanos Karamazov, La Historia de O, La pasión turca, El Príncipe Maldito, Los Amores Prohibidos. _—Suspiré—,_ …_y la lista sigue, creo que ya ni siquiera me acuerdo de todos los títulos —admití.

— ¿A qué edad los leíste?

—Estaba entre los 14 y los 16 años. —Desvié la vista algo apenada.

—Hey —reclamó— no te avergüences, no es nada malo. —Me sonrió levemente, para inspirarme confianza—. Y, por favor, no desvíes la mirada, no me prives de esos preciosos ojos, por favor —suplicó y casi me derrito cuando lo miré a los ojos y vi esa mirada torturada, parecía desesperado—. No puedo leerte y eso me frustra —dijo e hizo un puchero. _Dios, nene, no hagas eso, no lo hagas que me matas._

—Está bien, no desviaré la mirada, sólo si me haces un favor… —Mordí mi labio de nuevo, esta vez a propósito.

—Lo que quieras —dijo sonriente.

—Bésame —pedí con total descaro. A fin de cuentas él ya lo había hecho sin permiso dos veces, pedirlo era mejor que lo que él había hecho.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías —dijo aliviado. Se abalanzó sobre mí como un depredador se abalanza sobre su presa, movió sus labios sobre los míos. Edward mordisqueaba y chupaba mis labios como si fueran el manjar más exquisito de todos.

Nos separamos un poco, traté de recuperar el aliento, pero el de Edward seguía golpeando contra mi cara cada vez que él soltaba pequeños jadeos, comenzaba a aturdirme demasiado. Estaba al punto del colapso, hasta que Edward atacó mis labios de nuevo. Eso envió una dosis de adrenalina a todo mi cuerpo, reanimándome.

Como hace un rato, Edward llevó su mano a mi nuca y se aferró a él, la otra mano viajó a mi cintura y me envolvió con ella. Me tenía inmovilizada, sólo mis manos estaban libres de su sumisión, pero estaban muy ocupadas revolviendo más —si eso era posible— sus cabellos cobrizos. A Edward le gustaba tener el control, de eso estaba segura, pero que no se acostumbrara, a mí también me gustaba tenerlo.

_Mejor no te acostumbres tú, _la Naga habló, trayéndome a la realidad de nuevo.

Y, por más que me doliera, ella tenía razón… de nuevo. No sabía qué iba a pasar con Edward y conmigo, era el primer día que pasaba con él y ya nos habíamos besado y yo casi perdía toda la cordura que tenía. Además de que Edward no daba muy buena impresión al llegar y besarme porque sí.

_Y nosotras tampoco, _aclaró mi sub.

Está bien, yo tampoco daba buena impresión, pero me constaba que yo no era así, no sabía cómo era Edward con las chicas… Y él tampoco sabía cómo era yo con los chicos, así que estábamos en las mismas. Suspiré y traté de alejarme de Edward, algo que no pude lograr. Había una fuerza más grande que yo que me decía que me quedara allí, disfrutando de los labios del chico pelirrojo sobre los míos. Pero una parte de mi cerebro me decía que me alejara, aunque otra me decía que me quedara. Decidí quedarme allí y devolverle el beso a Edward, total… yo era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que viniera después, fuera lo que fuera. Después de todo, lo que no te mata sólo te hace más fuerte. Aunque en algún momento le preguntaría a Edward qué éramos, pero no en ese momento y tal vez no ese día.

El beso que comenzó dulcemente se convirtió en un beso demandante y feroz. Ya no eran solo labios y lenguas, si no que ya estaban incluidos los dientes, —sobre todo los de Edward—, que mordisqueaban y tiraban de los labios del otro. Y en ese preciso momento surgió la pregunta del siglo "¡¿Dónde mierda había aprendido yo a dar besos como esos?!". Que alguien me lo dijera porque yo tenía un carajo de idea. Con Christopher habían sido besos pequeños y tiernos, nuestras lenguas habían estado en contacto unas pocas veces solamente, y no había tenido otro novio, ni antes ni después de él.

_¡Deja de pensar estupideces y concéntrate en el chico que te está besando!, _hablaron al unísono las dos personas dentro de mi cabeza.

_Okay, okay, concéntrate, Bella._

Edward soltó mi cabello y tomó mis caderas, dejándome sentada a horcadas sobre su regazo. La mano que estaba en mi cintura fue hacia mi espalda y me pegó completamente a su pecho, duro como el mármol. Separamos nuestras bocas para tomar aire, ambos teníamos las respiraciones entrecortadas, más yo. Edward repartió besos húmedos por toda mi mandíbula y se dirigió hacia el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—Éste… —susurró sensualmente mientras lamía levemente esa zona—, es tu punto débil, te vuelve loca que muerdan aquí. —Mordisqueó mi lóbulo y jadee—. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —preguntó con la misma voz ronca.

—Mmhm… —fue lo único que pude responder.

—Bien, porque no me gusta equivocarme… —dijo.

Lamió, mordió y torturó el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta que comencé a pedirle que se apiadase de mí. No podía pensar con claridad, no con Edward Cullen mordiendo mi oreja sensualmente, lo cual era contradictorio. De repente, sus lamidas y mordiscos cesaron su velocidad.

_Si se te ocurre parar, Cullen, te juro que cortaré esa linda cabeza tuya…_, pensé. No me dejaría a medias de nuevo, no señor, no se lo permitiría.__

Edward aspiró el olor en mi cuello, —Dios —jadeó—, hueles delicioso, debes de saber aún mejor —y se relamió los labios.

_Mierda, Cullen. Sigue… por favor…_

Y como si Edward pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, reanudó su labor en mi oreja. Comencé a sentir nuevamente ese nudo en mi vientre bajo, mis gemidos comenzaron a acrecentarse. Una de las expertas manos de Edward viajó a mis caderas y las empujó contra las suyas. Creando una fricción eróticamente insoportable.

—Dámelo, córrete, Isabella —susurró.

Con esas simples y sucias palabras, los espirales de placer de un orgasmo salvaje y arrasador se desataron dentro de mí. Por primera vez sentí cada mililitro de sangre corriendo por mis venas, sentía que mi cabeza explotaría y que mi corazón saldría de mi pecho.

_Madre mía, este chico es sexo andante._

Edward me dio un beso mordelón para callar mis gemidos. Me separé de él hasta que los espasmos de placer del mejor clímax que había tenido nunca, cesaron, lo hice aún un poco jadeante.

Él y yo continuábamos abrazados, por así decirlo; yo sentada en su regazo, con las manos, flácidas, detrás de su cuello, y él con ambas manos alrededor de mi cintura; atrayéndome hacia él y su irresistible cuerpo posesivamente.

Una vez que mi respiración volvió a ser completamente normal, me armé de valor y lo miré a los ojos. Al ver que lo miré, Edward hizo lo mismo; sus ojos tenían una mirada indescifrable, llena de misterios y dudas. Y en sus labios perfectamente esculpidos, había plasmada una sonrisa socarrona. Se la devolví levemente.

—Supongo que ya no estarás enojada —dijo él.

—No, ya no lo estoy —respondí, y le dirigí una mirada reluciente.

Sonrió torcidamente. —Qué bueno. Pensé que tal vez me aplicarías la ley de hielo. —Se estremeció.

Ambos guardamos silencio. De repente caí en la cuenta de la estupidez que estaba haciendo.

_¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?!_

Algo en mi rostro debió haber cambiado, porque Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Nada… Yo… so…solo… meee…me tengo que ir —balbuceé torpemente.

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? Bella, quédate —suplicó con ojos de corderito a medio morir.

_Dios… esos ojos no, por favor…_

¡Vete, ya!, reclamó mi sub.

—No, yo… me voy.

Bajé de su regazo y caminé lo más rápido que pude dentro del bosque que rodeaba el Instituto. Escuché unos pasos atrás de mí, pero a una distancia prudente; sin mirar atrás y sin detenerme, dije fuerte y claro:

—No me sigas, por favor.

Al instante, dejé de escuchar esos pasos. Suspiré aliviada. Necesitaba un ratito a solas.

Fui al árbol al que acostumbraba ir; tenía las ramas gruesas y bajas, así que podía subirme con facilidad. Subí todo lo que pude y me aferré a la rama llena de musgo debajo de mí. Suspiré.

_Okay, Isabella, la cagaste. Y bien cagada. Ahora piensa en cómo solucionarlo._

Me exprimí los sesos tratando de encontrar una solución que no involucrara asesinatos, mudarme, cambios de identidad u operaciones faciales.

La única opción era aclararle todo a Edward. Decirle que no era ninguna puta y que, por favor, olvidara todo lo que había pasado hoy. Y, si me iba bien, pedirle comenzar desde cero. Si a él no le parecía pues… Ya improvisaría algo, porque, en serio, no me gustaban los planes. Los planes, regularmente, los hacían las personas conspiradoras; políticos, policías y toda esa clase de personas que tratan de controlar sus patéticas vidas. Está bien, era muy controladora, pero no hacía planes, los odiaba.

Tomé algunas respiraciones profundas y me bajé del árbol. Emprendí camino al comedor, de nuevo. Sabía muy bien que si no me presentaba con Brenda, ella comenzaría a sospechar que algo andaba mal y el tsunami de preguntas se desataría con fuerza sobre mí. Era mejor enfrentarla y contarle lo que sucedía, antes de que se alterara.

Entré al comedor y esta vez nadie volteó a mirarme, más que Brenda. Llegué donde ella estaba con Poli, Aura y algunas otras chicas, y, sin siquiera saludarme, dijo:

—Tienes cara de bien follada.

—Hola, Brenda. Yo bien, ¿y tú? —dije, empleando un tono sarcástico.

—Ya, ya, ya. Guarda tu sarcasmo para otro momento. ¿Qué cochinadas hiciste con Cullen, sucia? —Hizo un gesto pícaro y yo me sonrojé desde la raíz de mis cabellos hasta la punta de mis pies.

—Se discreta, por favor —le reprendí.

— ¡Ajá! No lo negaste. —Sonrió triunfal.

—No, yo no miento, ¿recuerdas? No a ti. Hablemos en otro lado, hay pájaros en el alambre —me referí a las otras chicas que charlaban con Aura y Poli.

—Espero que no lo digas por nosotras —dijo Aura. Rodé los ojos.

—Sabes que no. Hola, por cierto. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien. Pero parece que a ti te va mejor —dijo Poli, con su acento mexicano.

—Sí, ya quedó claro. Las veo luego.

—Nos vemos luego. No te portes mal —contestó Poli, haciendo un guiño.

—Y si lo haces, me invitas —agregó Aura riendo.

—No la entretengan más, tengo cosas que hablar con ella —dijo Brenda con su particular tono que no deja lugar a réplica.

Ambas nos encaminamos al área detrás del Instituto, casi donde había ido con Edward, pero no nos alejamos tanto. Nos sentamos en una banca y Brenda se giró a verme.

—Bien, comienza desde el principio —dijo con tono profesional. Parecía mi psicóloga.

Suspiré y comencé a contarle todo, de pi a pa. Obviamente omití algunos detalles, no era que me avergonzara, simplemente quería tener algunas cosas solo para mí.

—Dios mío santo. —Abrió los ojos como platos—. Tú, Isabella chica sucia Swan… —_Agh, hoy todos cambian mi nombre_… pensé fastidiada—. Desea a alguien.

_¡¿Qué?!_

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que no te habías dado cuenta —dijo Brenda, incrédula.

—No, evidentemente.

_La chica tiene razón, _dijo mi sub.

_Diablos, es cierto. Qué estúpida, ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?_

—Tienes razón. —Jadeé sin aliento, aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando a menos de un día de conocer a un chico.

—Pues claro que tengo razón. Ahora, ¿cómo te atreviste a dejar así a ese adonis? Semejante problemón va a tener en sus pantalones.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —repliqué enojada y apenas con un hilo de voz—. ¿Querías que le diera un oral? —Comencé a recomponerme, no era tan grave, ¿cierto?

—No seas tonta, si hubieras hecho eso te hubieras comportado como una auténtica zorra.

— ¿Más?

—Sí, más. Pero mínimo le pudiste dar las gracias. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, por favor, ¿qué le diría? "Muchas gracias, Edward, por darme el mejor orgasmo que he tenido nunca". —Sonreí falsamente.

—Yo sólo decía, relájate.

—Lo siento, perdí el control por un momento. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando eso pasa.

—Ufff, que si lo sé. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia—. ¿Qué harás con Cullen?

—Hablar con él, aclararle que no soy ninguna zorra, si es que en algún momento lo pensó, y pedirle empecemos de nuevo.

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, supongo —asentí—. Pero insisto en que fuiste una estúpida en dejarlo así —dijo con un tono de reproche. Yo le di una mirada lasciva, que le dio a entender que no siguiera. En ese momento sonó, por fin, el timbre. Esa hora se me había hecho eterna y demasiado ajetreada. Me alivié un poco al recordar que tenía clase libre. Leería, así me relajaría un rato.

—Vámonos. Tenemos clases —ordenó Brenda.

—Tengo clase libre, pero iré por un libro.

— ¿Un libro sucio?

— ¿Tan obvio es?

—Sí, bastante. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Edward adivinó que leo libros eróticos.

—Pues eso es normal. Cada vez que alguien te pregunta qué clase de libros lees, te sonrojas como tomate —dijo, mientras nos levantábamos y caminábamos hacia los casilleros del Instituto.

—Tengo que disimular más eso… —susurré para mí misma.

Llegamos a los casilleros y de allí saqué que mi ejemplar de "Fifty Shades Of Grey". Ella tomó su libro de historia.

Caminamos y se detuvo en la puerta del salón de historia, se giró hacia mí y dijo:

—Soluciona todo con Cullen, si no lo haces, iré tras él.

—Lo haré. Déjalo en paz, mujer.

—Más te vale. —Me sonrió y entró al salón.

_

Naga: Las chicas que han leído ELDC de Sachita Simon, sabrán que es una equivalente a una nifa. (:  
Link:  . 

_

Bueno, les dejo, chicas, el segundo capítulo. Pronto viene lo más interesante…

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Mordidas.


	4. Chapter 3: Outtake: Desde antes de nacer

_**Hola a todas, gracias por sus RR en los capítulos anteriores.**_

Les agradezco leerme, sé que las que lo hacen son poquitas, algunas dejan RR  
otras no, les agradezco a las sí lo hacen, me alegra saber que les gusta la historia, y aún no viene lo más interesante.

Marta, gracias por corregirme cuando meto la pata, te lo agradezco demasiado.

Bueno, chicas, a partir de hoy, empezaré a escribir desde otro punto de vista, descubrí que me es más sencillo y menos tardado.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer. Aura, Brenda y Poli son personajes míos, todos los derechos reservados.

Esta historia contiene lenguaje fuerte (erotismo y palabras altisonantes) Diría que esta lectura es sólo para mayores de 18 años, pero yo tengo 14 y la escribo. Aún así, lean bajo su responsabilidad. Si son mojigatas (y no lo digo para ofender) no lo lean.

Recomendación musical:  


_**Paramore: Misguided Ghost.**_

_**Carter Burwell: Plus que ma propre vie.**_

_**The**__** Police: Every Breath You Take.**_

Capítulo 3: Outtake: Desde antes de nacer.

Algunos años antes de que los Cullen llegaran a Forks, Alice había tenido una visión: Isabella y Edward se conocían a lado de un bosque. Pero esas visiones fueron cambiando conforme Edward e Isabella– en el caso de ella; sus padres- cambiaban de decisiones en sus vidas. A pesar de eso, el futuro siempre les tenía destinado conocerse, según decía Alice. Eso había sido 22 años antes de su llegada a América, corría el año de 1967. Los Cullen habían vivido durante décadas en la ciudad natal de Edward: Inglaterra.

Edward planeó su viaje a Estados Unidos; primero viajaría a New York, luego a Florida, y después viajaría sin rumbo fijo, pero en territorio estadounidense. Algunos años después pasaría a Dakota del Norte a visitar a unos viejos amigos que tenían una residencia permanente ahí, a Dember a visitar a otros viejos amigos. Y vagaría por un tiempo por todo el continente americano. Dejó a Forks para el último. Tardaría algunos años en eso, unos 12 o 13. Para cuando terminara de visitar los lugares que quería ver, sería el año 1976, aún faltarían 11 años para llegar a Forks.

Avisó a su familia que se separaría de ellos por un tiempo:

Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en la sala haciéndose arrumacos y besándose apasionadamente. Alice y Jasper estaban leyendo un libro sobre la guerra y un libro romántico, respectivamente. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano y entre ellos se sentía un aura de amor y ternura insoportables. Rosalie estaba pintándose por tercera vez en el día.

Y Edward... Edward estaba sentado en el umbral de la puerta principal tratando de alejarse de todo. Él era el único en la familia que no tenía una pareja, además de Rosalie, así que se sentían algo excluidos del grupo de vampiros dentro de la casa. Todos ellos estaban profundamente enamorados... menos él. Sí, Rose estaba también enamorada de alguien: ella.

_Tengo alejarme un tiempo de ellos_... decidió.

Alice, que estaba enfrascada en su lectura, fue interrumpida por una visión que se cumpliría en unos minutos: Edward les contaba que se marchaba.

— _¿Te vas?_— preguntó mentalmente la chica, sabiendo que Edward podía escucharla. Edward, desde donde estaba, movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza, afirmando.

Ninguno de los dos hizo o dijo nada más, Alice sabía que Edward no cambiaría de decisión, así que esperó a que él se levantara y llamara a todos a una pequeña reunión.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, la que nunca se utilizaba. Aunque no necesitaban sentarse, todos menos Alice y Jasper estaban sentados, les gustaba jugar a ser humanos. En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba Carlisle, a su lado Esme, junto a Esme estaba Rosalie y Alice y Jasper se encontraban de pie detrás de Carlisle. Edward se paró en el otro extremo de la mesa y miró a todos los presentes.

— Me marcho— dijo sin más.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— fue Esme la primera en preguntar.

— Necesito información y...— suspiró— me hará bien estar lejos de ustedes por un tiempo. Darles su privacidad. Así ustedes podrán estar juntos sin sentirse culpables de que yo no esté con alguien.

Sí, Edward sabía que todos, menos Jasper, le tenían algo de lástima por que ellos estaban felices juntos y enamorados mientras él tenía que esperar a alguien que ni siquiera había nacido aún.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

— ¿Podemos convencerte de que te quedes?— dijo Carlisle.

— ¿O por lo menos de acompañarte?— agregó Esme.

— No, quiero estar solo, por favor— respondió Edward.

Silencio de nuevo.

Esme suspiró, rindiéndose. — Está bien, pero dinos a dónde irás.

— A América, a los Estados Unidos— se adelantó Alice a contestar.

— ¿Tan lejos?— preguntó Rosalie, que hasta el momento había observado la escena en silencio.

— Sí, quiero buscar a los padres de Isabella.

— ¿Cuándo te marchas?— preguntó Carlisle.

— Aún no lo sé... ¿Alice?— llamó a la pequeña psíquica que tenía la mirada perdida, en busca de una respuesta.

— Tres días— respondió la chica.

— Suerte, Edward— deseó Jasper.

— Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, hijo— dijo Carlisle.

— Si no lo haces, aquí estamos para apoyarte, querido— dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal, a la vez que llegaba a lado de Edward y plantaba un beso en su mejilla.

Todos los presentes le desearon suerte al vampiro solitario.

A los tres días Edward estaba parado en la puerta principal de la casa, con maletas en mano, listo para irse. Todos se despidieron de él, se ofrecieron a acompañarlo al aeropuerto pero el chico se negó, quería separarse de ellos lo más pronto posible. Tanto amor y él solo no eran buena combinación.

Hizo todo lo que ya había planeado. Faltaban 11 años aún para llegar a Forks. Pensaba en regresar con su familia durante ese tiempo, pero una invitación de los Vulturis lo detuvo. Le invitó personalmente el mismísimo Aro, a formar parte de su guardia. Edward aceptó, después de todo, no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Además que necesitaba hacer algo en los años que faltaban para ir a Forks. El entrenamiento lo distrajo, pero sólo por un rato. Él ya sabía cómo defenderse. Y la imagen de la futura chica que sería su pareja por la eternidad– si todo salía bien- no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Piel de porcelana, cabello castaño, ojos chocolates, voz de campanillas, su lengua sagaz... Todo, todo lo tenía vuelto loco.

Y lo volvía más loco aún el hecho de que tenía que esperar más de una década para conocerla.

_Oh, Isabella, cuando te conozca, te amaré, lo haré como nadie nunca a amado a alguien, preciosa._

Aro había tratado de entretener a Edward, llevándole hermosas mortales con sangre de lo más apetitosa. Había pedido a Heidi que, con su belleza, se diera un revolcón con él, o que al menos tratara de conquistarlo. Pero nada funcionaba; Edward no despreciaba a las bellas mortales que le llevaban, no. Pero a Heidi sí, no la soportaba, era arrogante, déspota y una vieja bruja creída.

Entonces Marcus envió a la pequeña y rubia Jane con Edward, con el mismo propósito y también con el mismo resultado.

Mientras tanto, Edward también trataba de entretenerse a sí mismo. Tocaba piano, salía de caza, observaba el cielo al crepúsculo y observaba cómo día a día entraban personas al castillo Vulturi y salían sólo los vampiros con ojos más carmesíes que el día anterior.

Hubo un momento en el que la odió, odió a Isabella, que aún no nacía, lo hizo por el sólo hecho de que él no podía disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer sin pensar en ella, porque el recuerdo de la chica castaña estaba siempre presente.

Años después de que Carlisle lo transformara, los Cullen– que en ese entonces sólo eran Carlisle, Esme y Edward- adoptaron una vida nómada. Edward se pasaba las noches enteras disfrutando de la sangre de mujeres hermosas... y también de sus cuerpos. No las violaba, ellas mismas se ofrecían a que él las tomara, aunque no sabían que iban a morir. Y ahora, una chiquilla que ni siquiera había nacido, emprendía la tarea de no dejarle disfrutar su ilimitada vida.

El 13 de septiembre de 1985, avisó a los líderes Vulturis que se marchaba. Tomó sus cosas y partió a Francia, donde se encontraban Carlisle, Esme, Jasper y Alice. Rosalie había ido a Alemania a visitar a una de sus amigas inmortales.

Estuvo con los Cullen los dos años siguientes y el día 13 de septiembre de 1987, partió a Norteamérica. A Forks, Washington. Se marchaba los días 13 de septiembre porque era el día en el que nacería Isabella, según las predicciones de Alice.

Consiguió una pequeña casa amueblada, la rentó y se instaló. Aunque realmente no necesitaba un hogar para hospedarse, en ese lugar llovía mucho y no podía ni quería pasarse todo el día durante 730 días mojado. El clima de Forks no le gustaba mucho pero allí era donde se habían conocido los padres de Isabella. Además de que a veces le gustaba dormir lo que podía. **(N/A Sí, chicas, estos vampiros pueden dormir, no profundamente y no mucho tiempo. No lo hacen por necesidad, sino por gusto, además de que sólo pueden hacerlo unas cuantas horas).  
**  
Espió a los que serían padres de Isabella, que entonces ya estaban casados y habían pasado ya por el nacimiento de Emmett.

Los vio ir a heladerías, salir al cine y hacer esa toda clase de cosas. Y, de haber podido, casi llora de la emoción cuando la madre de Isabella le dijo a Charlie que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Charlie abrazó efusiva pero cuidadosamente a su mujer, la llenó de besos y le dijo que salieran a celebrar. El pequeño Emmett también estaba que explotaba de la emoción al saber que tendría una hermanita a la cual tendría que querer y proteger.

El solitario vampiro de melena cobriza observó cómo el vientre de Renné crecía cada día.

.

.

.

El 13 de septiembre llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba; a las 10:45 a.m., Alice llamó a Edward:

Edward se encontraba dentro del bosque que rodeaba la pequeña casa de los Swan, sólo estaba sentado en un tronco, escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza, hasta que el repiqueteo de su teléfono lo interrumpió. Presionó el botón verde y atendió.

— Hola, enana.

— _Edward, ya es hora, faltan 7 minutos para que empiecen las contracciones_— Edward sonrió como un imbécil ante la anticipación.

— Gracias por avisarme, Alice.

— _Por nada._

— Te llamo luego.

— _Está bien, y, Edward... suerte, hermano._

— Muchas gracias, enana— y colgó.

Estuvo presente cuando las contracciones del parto comenzaban. Charlie y Emmett observaban los dibujos animados del domingo, Renné estaba dormida aún, su pequeña bebé no la había dejado dormir bien la noche anterior. Se la había pasado dando vueltas y vueltas, pataleando. Pero despertó de su sueño cuando sintió un conocido y agudo dolor atravesarla.

La primera contracción.

— ¡CHARLIE!— gritó a todo pulmón, alertando a su esposo.

El aludido corrió a toda velocidad escaleras arriba, llegó a su habitación casi jadeante.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?!— preguntó alarmado.

— Acabo de sentir la primera contracción, toma la pañalera, mi bolsa con la ropa y sube a Emmett al auto, ya bajo yo— le ordenó mientras se levantaba lo más rápido que su enorme barriga le permitía y se calzaba unos zapatos cómodos.

Charlie obedeció velozmente, le dijo a su hijo que se pusiera un abrigo y zapatos rápido.

— ¿Ya viene mi hermanita?— preguntó esperanzado el pequeño.

— Sí, Emmie, por fin.

Emmett sonrió brillantemente, mostrando su dentadura chimuela y haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcasen en su rostro.

Edward estaba ansioso, algo muy poco común en un vampiro, pero la había esperado por años.

.

.

.

.

Los Swan entraron rápidamente al Hospital General, junto a la puerta principal estaba una enfermera rechoncha y de piel morena.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?— preguntó amablemente. Renné iba a responder pero una contracción más fuerte que las anteriores la atravesó. — ¿Parto?— preguntó de nuevo la enfermera.

— ¿Usted qué cree?— dijo Renné, algo enojada por el dolor.

La enfermera llamó a varias personas y ordenó a otra enfermera que fuera por una silla de ruedas, a la que subieron a Renné y la llevaron a la sala de partos.

Cuando las contracciones se hicieron insoportables, Renné casi su pone a suplicar por la epidural. Era las segunda vez que tenía un hijo, pero aún así las contracciones dolían como la mierda.

.

.

.

.

Había estado sentado fuera de la sala de partos junto a Emmett durante 4 horas, ambos esperando a que la enfermera saliera con la recién nacida y pudieran verla. Renné había entrado allí desde las 11:05 a.m., eran las 3:19 p.m. y nadie salía. Edward sólo escuchaba los gritos y alaridos de Renné. También escuchaba a Charlie susurrarle: _Respira, cariño... Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo... Puja, amor...  
_Y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Edward ya se estaba hartando del repiqueteo del jodido reloj.

_Tic, toc, tic, toc, Edward... tic, toc...Eeeeeedwaaaarddd... tic, toc... Edwaaaaard…_

Estuvo a un micra de tirar el reloj y desarmarlo pieza por pieza... _Sí, disfrutaría mucho hacerlo...  
_  
La manecilla que marcaba los minutos llegó al número 20, y en ese preciso momento se escuchó el grito de un bebé.

_Por fin..._

Casi entra corriendo a la sala de partos para ver a Isabella.

Pasaron 15 minutos más y su paciencia se agotaba de verdad. Casi insultaba a cada doctor o enfermera que pasaba y tenía ganas de dar puñetazos a la pared hasta volverla polvo.

_Como no salgan en tres jodidos minutos, derrumbaré la puta puerta._

Sí, se estaba tornando agresivo, pero había esperado más de 20 años para verla. Para su suerte, una enfermera salió en ese preciso instante con un carrito con un pequeño bulto que se removía inquieto dentro. Edward la siguió sigilosamente. La enfermera llegó a la estación en la que limpian a los recién nacidos, después de limpiarla y ponerle ropita, la colocó en el mismo carrito en el que había llegado y se encaminó con él hacia donde la madre de la pequeña. Allí, Renné la alimentó hasta que la bebé se quedó dormida, mientras que Charlie y Emmett las llenaron de besos y abrazos, Renné también se durmió, el parto la había dejado agotada. Charlie pidió permiso al doctor de estar un poco más con su hija, el doctor cedió, pero advirtió que sólo por unos minutos más.

Pasados esos minutos, llegó otra enfermera y pidió, por favor, que le entregase a la bebé; necesitaban hacerle un chequeo de salud de rutina, porque la bebé estaba sana. Charlie aceptó a regañadientes. La enfermera colocó a la niña en un carrito como los otros y la llevó a una habían más carritos con bebés dentro de ellos. Una de las paredes de la habitación tenía un cristal que permitía ver a los bebés desde fuera. Fue cuando Edward la observó por primera vez.

Era un pequeño y rozado bulto envuelto en ropitas rosas y suaves. El vampiro se acercó lo más que pudo al cristal y la observó aún más de cerca; su piel era de porcelana, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus manitos estaban hechos puño a cada lado de sus hombritos, su boquita estaba entreabierta... La vio pequeña, hermosa, frágil e indefensa y supo que la protegería de todo– hasta de sí mismo- durante toda su vida.

Isabella estaba sumida en un profundo sueño pero, al parecer, la mirada examinadora del vampiro de ojos carmesíes la despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, bostezó, se estiró, parpadeó repetidas veces y recorrió con su mirada toda la habitación, hasta que sus profundos ojos chocolates se toparon con la mirada de los ojos del vampiro, lo vio con gran interés.

Y, después de unos minutos en los que sus miradas no se despegaron ni un segundo, sonrió. La pequeña Isabella le dedicó una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa sin dientes. Edward sonrió como un idiota, y la bebé lo deslumbró totalmente cuando ésta lo vio sonreír y soltó una carcajada limpia y clara.

Edward, por primera vez en toda su aburrida vida, se sintió feliz y pleno. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder acariciar a Isabella y susurrarle que la cuidaría por siempre.

.

.

.

.

El vampiro tuvo que esperar unos cuantos meses para poder entrar al cuarto de la niña y observarla. Para cuando esto pasó la niña ya tenía 3 meses de vida.  
Cada noche se colaba por la ventana de su cuarto y la observaba estando dormida en su cuna. A veces, cuando la niña iba a comenzar a llorar o algo él le tarareaba la nana que le había compuesto. No sabía si era un mal sueño o cólicos, porque aún no podía leer la mente de la chiquilla, tal vez porque aún ella no razonaba.

Algunas veces la niña se despertaba y lo miraba observarla, no lloraba pero sí le sonreía o reía.

La bebé estuvo quejándose durante casi toda una noche, extendía los brazos hacia Edward y soltaba ligeros reclamos cuando éste no la cargaba. Pero hubo un momento en el que Edward no pudo soportar más y cargó a la pequeña, la arrulló hasta que se quedó dormida y– por fin- pudo susurrarle que la cuidaría siempre.

.

.

Cuando la niña ya tenía 7 meses, Edward tuvo que ser más precavido y no se dejó ver, la infante ya había comenzado a decir algunas palabras desde los 5 y medio meses. Eso significaba que ya estaba más despierta.

.

.

.

.  
_  
17 de Agosto del 2000. Forks, Washington._

Renné le pedía el divorcio a Charlie. Así sin más.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? ¿No haz pensado en los niños?— decía Charlie enérgico— Imagínate cómo se sentirá Bell's o Emmett... los destrozará.— Renné lo dejó hablar— Además, ¿no eres feliz?, ¿acaso ya no me amas? ¿Es alguien más, verdad? Quiero, no, no... Exijo una explicación, una buena razón por la que hayas decidido esto— alzó la voz en esta última parte, los niños no estaban.

— Charles, no puedo decirte la razón por la que tomé ésta decisión, si lo hiciera tú correrías muchos problemas, al igual que los niños. Soy feliz con ustedes, son todo lo que quiero, pero...— suspiró. _Perdóname..._— Ya no te amo— cuando dijo esto último, sus ojos celestes se volvieron como un frío cristal.

Mentía, lo amaba más que a ella misma, pero si se quedaba con él, los niños, Charlie y su vida correrían peligro. Y la destrozaba tener que llegar a eso, pero era necesario. Lo hacía porque los amaba, no por egoísmo.

— Con que es eso— los ojos cafés de Charlie se opacaron, perdiendo ese brillo que le daba vida: Su esposa.

— Lo siento— susurró apenas sin voz Renné, conteniendo las lágrimas— No quiero que nuestros hijos vivan una mentira...

Charlie estaba destrozado, pero si ella decidía que era lo "correcto", pues que así fuera. Confiaba ciegamente en ella, y por eso le daría lo que quería.

— Espero, Renné— suspiró y parpadeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salirse de sus lagrimales- que lo esa decisión que tomaste sin mí, sea la correcta. Y que quede claro que esto lo estoy haciendo por los niños y por ti, no por mí.— la aludida asintió con la cabeza, la mirada en el suelo— Dame esos papeles.

Renné le acercó los papeles junto con la pluma por encima de la mesa, Charlie los tomó con brusquedad y firmó. Se levantó, botó los papeles en la mesa, se acercó a su casi ex-mujer y dijo:

— Yo todavía te amo— depositó un beso de despedida en los labios de Renné y salió de la casa.

Renné tuvo que esperar a que el sonido del auto alejándose se desvaneciera para poder corromperse.

_Perdón..._

.

.  
.

_.  
._

_._

.

Edward tampoco entendía por qué Renné pedía el divorcio, y no podía leer la mente de ésta. Era como si lo estuviera bloqueando, pero no tenía idea de cómo. Renné nunca lo había visto, ni mucho menos sabía que Edward leía la mente, así que el vampiro pidió ayuda a su hermana vidente. Necesitaba saber la razón por la que Renné no quería estar con Charlie.

_—¿Pero por qué es tan importante saber la razón por la que quiere divorciarse? Dijo que no lo ama más, eso es todo. ¿Qué más quieres saber?— _decía Alice por teléfono._  
_  
— Alice, Renné estaba _bloqueando _su mente, eso significa que sabía que yo estaba escuchando. No sé cómo, ni por qué. Pero sea la razón que sea, la estaba ocultando por algo. Y quizá ese _algo _tenga que ver con Isabella, tal vez Isabella corra peligro y eso es algo que no voy a permitir.

Alice suspiró_— Está bien, te ayudaré. Cualquier cosa relevante te avisaré._

— Gracias, enana. __

—_De nada, Edward. Recuerda que cuentas conmigo y con todos nosotros. Siempre._

—Lo sé, gracias de verdad. Manda saludos de mi parte a todos, por favor.

—_Lo haré, hasta pronto.  
_  
—Hasta pronto— y colgó.

.

.

.  
.

.

Había pasado ya un mes y Alice no encontraba nada. Renné era un punto ciego, pareciera que la estaban _ocultando _del futuro. No iba a morir, de eso estaba segura, si fuera a morir ya lo sabría.

También chequeó el futuro de Isabella; la pequeña lloraría en su habitación algunos días.

.

.

.

A Isabella le había caído en el hígado la noticia del divorcio. Estaba furiosa, triste y decepcionada. Sabía que el amor no era eterno, ésas cosas salían sólo en Disney y sus tontas películas de princesas, pero creía que, tal vez, sus padres eran la excepción. Que cuando ella tuviera hijos,— si es que tenía— podría llevarlos a la casa de sus padres y ellos seguirían tomados de las manos, sentados en la cochera. Se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado cuando sus padres les dijeron a ella y a Emmett que se separarían.

A su madre, seguía sin comprenderla. Siempre había parecido que amaba locamente a Charlie, nunca— ni siquiera meses o días antes de pedir el divorcio— le había demostrado desprecio o algo parecido. Era todo muy repentino y sospechoso.

Isabella había pasado algunas noches llorando de rabia, lástima y tristeza, Emmett estaba mejor que ella; él, que era 6 años mayor que Bella, se lo tomó con más calma. Aunque también le afectó hasta cierto punto.

.

.

.

.

_16 de Noviembre del 2000, Forks, Washington._

Charlie y Renné estaban oficialmente separados. Isabella había decidido quedarse por un tiempo con Charlie, mientras que Emmett decidió mudarse con Renné en el lindo departamento que ésta había comprado en Seattle.

.

.

.  
.

_18 de Octubre de 2008, Forks, Washington._

El vampiro acosador cada noche entraba al cuarto de ella y la observaba dormir, escuchaba los pequeños balbuceos que ella susurraba en sueños. Y también descubrió que la sangre de la chica le atraía demasiado y que, además, no podía leer la mente de ésta. Cuando descubrió esto último, comenzó a "entrenarse" para estar cerca de ella sin que la pequeña corriera algún riesgo.

La chica ya tenía 16 años y los cambios físicos ya habían comenzado desde hacía un tiempo. Su cara era fina y con forma de corazón, sus piernas largas y delgadas, sus caderas un poco más anchas, su cintura era pequeña y sus senos más grandes.

Edward ya comenzaba a verla de otra manera; ahora ya no era la bebé a la que tenía que proteger como a una flor, sino que, además de protegerla, quería estar con ella de otra manera. Algo más... íntimo...

Controló su sed, una vez que pudo estar a algunos metros, comenzó a acortar la distancia que interponía entre ellos hasta que un día estuvo tan cerca de ella que la despertó.

Isabella dormía profundamente mientras su vampiro protector respiraba a escasos centímetros de su boca, con ansias de besarla y mordisquear esos lindos, rojos y llenos labios que ella tenía. Y no pudo resistirse a un pequeño roce de sus labios con los de ella. Aunque fue un microsegundo en el que sus labios se unieron, en la piel de ambos se sintió una descarga eléctrica y se trazó una delgada línea de fuego en el lugar en el que sus pieles se juntaron.

Ella se despertó algo alterada y él se escondió en las penumbras de la habitación adolescente. Isabella volteó a todos lados, aún adormilada, y susurró:

-Sólo un sueño...

Edward soltó el aire contenido y esa noche no intentó ningún contacto más. Ni la noche siguiente, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente... Durante una semana no la tocó, sólo la escuchó y la observó, pero eso fue lo máximo que pudo soportar estar alejado de ella. Una mísera pero larga y agobiante semana. Descubrió que no podía estar mucho tiempo alejado de la chica. Se había vuelto un dependiente del olor de su sangre y de los latidos de su corazón.

.

.

.

A lo largo de la adolescencia de Isabella, Edward observó cómo la niña se hundía en un mundo de libros, muchos de ellos eróticos.

Y el verla leerlos le era realmente entretenido. La chica se escabullía al pequeño bosque que rodeaba su casa, se sentaba en una rama o tronco que estaba a su alcance y allí leía.

Mientras lo hacía, se sonrojaba, se removía incómoda y se mordía la boca— acto que le provocaba a Edward deseos insanos de morderla y besarla hasta que le dolieran los labios—.

El día en que la conoció supo que amaba a esa chica con toda su alma. Y que la cuidaría tanto como durasen sus vidas...

—

**¿Qué les pareció, chicas? ¿Les gusta este Edward inglés? Decidí que sea inglés porque hay pocos fics en los lo es, generalmente es estadounidense o italiano. Así que me dije: ¿por qué no un sexy vampiro inglés?**

Déjenme RR las que quieran un vampiro acosador que las quiera morder, y las que no lo quieran: también.

Mordidas...


	5. Chapter 4: Desde cero

_**Hola, chicas, lo prometido es deuda y voy a pagarla; aquí está el capítulo 4.**_

Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a S.M., Brenda, Poli y Aura son personajes que salieron de mi cabeza loca, todos los derechos reservados.

Capítulo 4: Desde cero.__

_Caminamos y se detuvo en la puerta del salón de historia, se giró hacia mí y dijo:_

—_Soluciona todo con Cullen, si no lo haces, iré tras él._

—_Lo haré. Déjalo en paz, mujer._

—_Más te vale. —Me sonrió y entró al salón._

Isabella suspiró y se dirigió a la biblioteca, allí podría leer a gusto un rato, siempre estaba casi vacía. A excepción de algunos cerebritos o alguna obsesionada por la lectura; ella.

Entró a la biblioteca y saludó a la señora Gabriela Quinnzel, que aseguraba ser medio psíquica, una viejilla de 60 años con cabellos blancos y unas gafas rosa flamenco. Ella había sido una buena amiga de Bella, la había escuchado cuando lo necesitaba y le había dado consejos sobre algunas cosas, platicaban sobre libros o música antigua, guardaba los secretos de Isabella y sabía cómo había muerto la madre de ésta. Sabía también que la niña no creía que James, el asesino de su madre, fuese sólo un humano, al igual que los otros tipos de aquel día. Gaby, aún sin haber presenciado en persona al asesino, también creía que algo extraño habitaba a esos seres.

Isabella se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, en la zona más alejada. Era un buen lugar para ella; alejada del mundo real para adentrarse a un mundo ficticio que, tristemente, era mejor que el suyo.

Antes de abrir el libro y comenzar a leer, inspiró el olor de las páginas, el olor de una buena lectura. Ese era su ritual antes de comenzar a leer, era algo íntimo y privado... Lo abrió y reanudó su lectura a partir de donde se había quedado.

Mientras leía, un antojo por un té surgió en ella, _gracias Anastasia Steele._ Y continuó leyendo, llegaba una parte interesante... unos azotes.

_—Mmm... unos azotes... ¿Qué tal unos azotes por parte de Edward? Eso sería mejor...— _dijo la Naga, relamiéndose los labios.  
_  
—Oh, ¡cállate! Por tu culpa estoy metida en un lío. Cuando te necesito para escribir estás sentada en un rincón sin hacer nada, pero cuando estoy con Edward te alborotas, hazme el jodido favor—_ la reprendió.__

—Oh, no, no, recuerda que yo soy parte de ti, o sea que soy tu lado perverso, si no me puedes controlar es tu problema.

Se golpeó en la frente aprovechando que nadie la veía, tal vez esa loca que tenía en su cabeza se callaría.

_—¡Hey!—_ se quejó la otra.  
_  
—¡Cállate!_

Y por fin le hizo caso, volvió a su lectura.

O al menos lo intentó.

¡Lo juraba! Lo intentó mil veces pero no pudo; tenía en mente a Edward, más precisamente a Edward y su sexy cabello alborotado, a su sonrisa moja bragas, a Edward besándola, a Edward tocándola... a Edward azotándola...

_¡Joder!_

Cerró con algo de violencia el libro y suspiró frustrada. Frotó sus sienes e inhaló y exhaló varias veces, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Eso era lo que sucedía si alguien frustraba su lectura. Se estresaba, se exasperaba y se ponía de un genio de los mil demonios.

Así pasó algunos minutos; inhalando y exhalando, con la mente en blanco. Después de 10 minutos pudo relajarse, ya no tenía esas ideas de Edward azotándola rondando por la cabeza, al menos no por el momento. Su Naga estaba tranquila, al igual que su sub.

Entonces decidió que era mejor enfrentarlo ya... _Tarde o temprano tenía que ser, Isabella... _Cerró su preciado libro y tomó sus cosas_. _Una vez en la puerta se despidióde Gaby:

_—_Hasta luego, Quinn..._—_ y le sonrió.

_—_Espera, muchacha_—_ le detuvo la anciana _—_Tienes que tener cuidado, veo en tu futuro una bestia blanca de ojos rojos y flamas cobrizas... Aunque no logro verla muy claramente..._—_ Isabella palideció, pues sabía que muchas veces las visiones de Gaby eran ciertas. Al principio no creía en ellas, hasta que un día Quinn le dijo que la obligarían a hacer algo doloroso, y precisamente ese día Brenda la obligó a depilarse todo su cuerpecito, que quedó adolorido y enrojecido debido a la cera.

_—_Puede que la bestia sea provocativa, así que mantén tu cabeza ocupada y tus bragas en su lugar, niña_—_ la viejilla le guiñó un ojo pícaramente e Isabella se sonrojó y pensó en Edward.

_Demasiado tarde me dices lo de las bragas, Quinnzel._

_—_Lo tendré en cuenta, Gaby, muchas gracias_—_ y se fue.

Caminó hacia su casillero y dejó su libro, luego se dispuso a caminar directo a la cafetería. Compraría un té, se lo tomaría _El té es bueno... _y luego buscaría a Edward para hablar con él.

Llegó a la cafetería y pidió un té de tila, y lo bebió despacio, saboreando, relajándose.

_Eso funcionará por el momento..._

Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a salir por entre las nubes, además de que se estaba generando un calor bochornoso. De ese tipo de calor que te hace sudar inmediatamente.

_En la noche será peor..._

Bebió lo que quedaba de su té y decidió salir a tomar el sol. En Forks pocas veces salía el sol, así que era mejor aprovecharlo.

Caminó por los pasillos del Instituto hasta las bancas junto al estacionamiento. Mientras caminaba, a lo lejos vio a Edward, sentado en una mesa, con la pierna izquierda en el asiento y la derecha arriba de la mesa, flexionada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el antebrazo derecho recargado en la rodilla derecha. La luz del sol pegaba desde su costado izquierdo y hacía que sus cabellos parecieran flamas cobrizas con destellos rojos y naranjas. Podía quedarse allí por horas, admirando su cuerpo esculpido en mármol, su reluciente y hermosa piel blanca, su exótico cabello y su rostro perfecto, pero necesitaba arreglar lo ocurrido hacía un rato._  
_  
Comenzó a andar hacia él y, mientras veía embobada su cabello cobrizo, recordó lo que Gaby le dijo:

_...Espera, muchacha, tienes que tener cuidado, veo en tu futuro una bestia blanca de ojos rojos y flamas cobrizas... Aunque no logro verla muy claramente_...

Se detuvo abruptamente.

¿_Una bestia blanca de ojos rojos y flamas cobrizas?, _se preguntó.

Y entonces Edward se giró a verla, con su piel blanca y su melena cobriza despeinada. Aunque no tenía ojos rojos, sino color arena, era muy parecido a lo que Quinnzel le había dicho.

_...Puede que la bestia sea provocativa, así que mantén tu cabeza ocupada y tus bragas en su lugar, niña..._

¡POR THOR!

¡Era Edward! La bestia era él, lo único que le faltaban eran los ojos rojos, lo demás ya estaba... Aunque seguía sin entender por qué "bestia", ¿acaso él era bueno en la cama?

_—¿Quieres probar?— dijo burlona la Naga._

—¡LÁRGATE Y NO MOLESTES POR HOY!— le gritó mentalmente.

Isabella volteó a verlo de nuevo, estaba a unos 10 metros de ella, ahora caminando en su dirección, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Hasta ese momento, no se había fijado en la ropa que él llevaba puesta; unos jeans negros con Converse del mismo color, una playera blanca de cuello V que se pegaba a su torso mostrando un muy marcado abdomen, y una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. La última prenda le daba un aire de misterio. Se lo imaginó saliendo de un bosque obscuro, con esa niebla blanquizca y algunos murciélagos a su alrededor... algo bastante misterioso.

Suspiró por milésima vez en el día. _Ahora o nunca, Swan._

—Hey, Edward...

_—_Hola, Bella...

_—_¿Podemos hablar?_—_ preguntaron al unísono.

_¡No de nuevo!_

—Quiero aclarar unas cosas contigo, si no es molestia_—_ dijo Edward.

_—_No, para nada_—_ dudó_—_ de hecho... quiero hacer lo mismo.

_—_Bueno... ¿comienzo yo o comienzas tú?_—_ le preguntó a Isabella.

_—_Comienza tú, por favor.

_—_Está bien... ¿Te molesta si hablamos aquí, quieres caminar o...?_—_ preguntó Edward, refiriéndose a la mesa junto a ellos.

-No, aquí es perfecto- respondió Isabella. Él, como todo buen caballero, esperó a que ella se sentara y luego la imitó.

_Qué bueno que estamos aquí, porque si vamos atrás... te violo... _pensó ella.

_Si fuéramos atrás... te violaría, cosa deliciosa... _pensó él.

Y al mismo tiempo ambos recordaron lo sucedido hacía un rato.

Él la miró intensamente y pasó su lengua lasciva por su boca.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y mordió su labio inferior.

_Estúpidas hormonas, siempre tan pasivas y hoy se les ocurre alborotarse, _pensó Isabella.

Edward miraba idiotizado cómo Isabella se mordía el labio y cómo su deliciosa sangre se acumulaba justo bajo los dientes de ella.__

¡Reacciona, idiota! Tienes que hablar con ella, Edward se desprendió del hechizo en el que estaba _¡bruja! _Se aclaró la garganta.

_—_Quiero... aclararte algunas cosas sobre lo de hace un rato_—_ comenzó.

_—_Ohh...

_—_Supongo que, por la forma repentina en la que te marchaste, te sentiste ofendida o algo así. Si es así, quiero que disculpes mi comportamiento, no fue mi intención ofenderte o algo por el estilo.

_—_No, para nada... Bueno, al principio me enfadé un poco, pero sólo conmigo misma... Generalmente no soy así, nunca me dejo llevar ni pierdo el control, mucho menos con un desconocido. Pero contigo fue diferente.

_¿Desconocido? Oh, nena, te conozco más de lo que crees..._  
_  
—_Creí que ya nos conocíamos_—_ dijo él.

_—_A lo que me refiero es que sé muy pocas cosas de ti. Lo único que sé es que tus padres murieron y no sabes cómo ni cuándo, además de que eres de... Espera, ¿de dónde eres? No me lo djiste.

_—_De Londres.

_¡JOOOOOODERRRRRR!_

—¡Joder!_—_ exclamó_—_ ¿Eres inglés?_—_ preguntó fascinada.

_—_Sí.

_—_¿Y por qué no me he dado cuenta de tu acento? Yo huelo a los ingleses a kilómetros.

_—_Por despistada, quizás_—_ dijo él con su hermoso acento y sonriendo burlonamente.

_Por Thor... habla hermoso._

—¿Era de eso sobre de lo que querías hablarme?_—_ preguntó él.

_—_¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?_—_ su preciosa forma de hablar la había despistado.

_Con razón es tan bello... Es inglés, ¡inglés!_

_—_Sobre lo de hace rato.

_—_Ah... sí_—_ él suspiró aliviado.

_—_Qué bueno, pensé que estarías enfadada y que vendrías a decirme hasta de lo que me iba a morir_—_ Edward se estremeció.

_—_Ja... no hace mucho que no hago eso_—_ ella rió.

_—_Y no me gustaría presenciarlo, ¿verdad?

_—_Probablemente, no. Me pongo bastante agresiva cuando me enfado.

_—_No quiero saber...

_Por supuesto que quiero... Debes ponerte enfurruñada como una gatita sexy, _pensó Edward con malicia.

_—_Te ofrezco una disculpa, no fue nada educado dejarte allí sólo_—_ dijo ella.

_Además de con un enoooooorme problema en tus pantalones._

—No te preocupes, no fue nada.

_¡¿No fue nada, Cullen?! ¡¿NADA?! Te dejó con una erección del tamaño de un rascacielos y tú dices que no fue nada... Bueno... tampoco es como si ella fuera a hacerte un oral._

—¿Qué te parece si comenzamos desde cero? Quiero decir, olvidar lo de hace un rato y seguir como si nada_—_ propuso ella.

_—_Me parece bien.

_—_Hola, mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan.

_—_Un placer, soy Edward Cullen.

Ambos se dieron la mano y la sacudieron levemente, sonrieron, sintiendo esa deliciosa corriente eléctrica que surgió del choque de sus pieles.

Acordaron olvidar lo sucedido en el patio trasero del Instituto, pero ninguno olvidaría lo ocurrido.

_

**Aquí está, corto pero pronto. Déjenme reviews con sus opiniones; ¿quieren los siguientes capítulos así de cortos o más largos? Díganme, sus deseos son órdenes para mí.**

Mordidas... 


	6. Chapter 5: Recuerdos, sol, calor, húmedo

_**Hola, chicas, les traigo el nuevo capítulo como me lo pidieron: Largo.**_

_**Gracias por leerme, no hay mucho reviews pero sí hay bastantes seguidoras y chicas que han marcado está historia como favorita.**_

_**Los personajes de Twilight le pertenecen a S.M.**_

_**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos, sol, calor... húmedo.**_

_**Recomendación ****musical:**_

_**The Dead Weather — Rolling In On A Burning Tire - (Durante la clase de francés)**_

_**Cherry Bomb — The Runaways - (cuando Bella está en su habitación cantando después del spa)**_

_**Change — Deftones (In The House Of Flies) - (Durante la noche en la habitación cuando Isabella duerme)**_

* * *

_— __¿Qué te parece si comenzamos desde cero? Quiero decir, olvidar lo de hace un rato y seguir como si nada __—__propuso ella._

_—__Me parece bien._

_—__Mucho gusto, soy Bella Swan._

_—__Un placer, soy Edward Cullen._

_Ambos se dieron la mano y la sacudieron levemente, sonrieron, sintiendo esa deliciosa corriente eléctrica que surgió del choque de sus pieles._

_Acordaron olvidar lo sucedido en el patio trasero del Instituto, pero ninguno olvidaría lo ocurrido._

—Deberíamos conocernos mejor... Digo, si tú quieres —sugirió Edward.

—Claro, no tengo inconveniente.

—Cuéntame más sobre ti, sobre tus padres.

_Serás imbécil, Cullen, tú presenciaste cuando su madre pidió el divorcio y crees que ésta chica sabrá más que tú._

—Mis padres... ellos se separaron cuando yo tenía 8 años. Un día mi madre le pidió el divorcio a papá, sólo dijo que ya no lo amaba. Yo nunca lo creí al cien por ciento, pero tampoco supe de alguna otra razón para no creerlo.

_No sabe nada más... Bueno, al menos no soy el único que cree que hay algo raro._

— ¿Qué hiciste después de que se divorciaron?

—Al principio me fui a vivir con mamá, las vacaciones las pasaba con Charlie y todos nos veíamos una o dos veces a la semana, juntos. Aunque estaban divorciados seguíamos siendo una familia —suspiró levemente. —Luego, hace cuatro años—continuó— mi madre murió intentando protegerme.

— ¿Protegiéndote de qué? —preguntó.

—El día de mi cumpleaños 14, viajamos a Miami. Éramos Phil, mi padrastro, mi madre y yo. Cuando aterrizamos, necesitaba ir al baño, el baño del avión estaba bloqueado por toda la gente que quería bajar, así que decidí ir al del aeropuerto.  
_  
Examiné la gran fila que estaba en el pasillo del avión, era bastante grande, no aguantaría tanto tiempo para bajar y después ir hasta el baño de la terminal, pero ya me las arreglaría para pasar entre la gente._

—_Iré al baño, Ma — avisé._

—_Esta bien, Bella. Te esperamos afuera del avión — asentí con la cabeza._

—Cuando quise regresar al avión, unos policías estaban en las puertas, no me dejaban ir donde mi madre.

_—Necesito pasar —dije._

—_No puedes, niña._

—_Necesito pasar, mi madre está allá afuera —dije, entre dientes y con la ira contenida._

—_No puedes, es peligroso —dijo un policía._

— _¿Que no puedo? Míreme —grité._

—Me dijeron que no podía salir, que era peligroso. Pero yo soy muy cabezota, me colé entre ellos y conseguí salir.

_Diez hombres con chalecos y armas de fuego rodeaban la puerta del avión. La mitad de los pasajeros del avión, incluyendo a mi madre, sacaban sus pertenencias con manos temblorosas. Al principio mi cerebro no comprendía qué pasaba, estaba en shock, después todo encajó._

—¿Por qué no podías salir? — preguntó Edward.

—Estaban asaltando el avión, tenían rehenes y si alguien se acercaba los mataban a todos.

_Mis manos temblando, mis mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, mis ojos ardían y mi respiración agitada. Respiré profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarme; fue inútil._

—Caminé hasta que estuve a unos metros de mi madre, un tipo me detuvo, me tomó por el cuello y puso una pistola en mi sien.

_—¿A dónde crees que vas, preciosa? —dijo en mi oído._

—_Vengo por mis padres._

— _¡Oh, no me digas! Lo siento, pero no es posible._

—Iba a intercambiarme por mamá y por Phil, me quedaría en lugar de ellos.

_—Me quedo en lugar de ellos dos —dije señalando a Phil y Renné._

—_Tú sólo vales por uno... él se va. Ustedes dos se quedan —señaló a mi madre y mí._

—No aceptaron dejar a mamá libre, Phil se iría y mi madre y yo nos quedaríamos.

_— ¡No! Ella se va, yo me quedo._

—_No, madre. Vete._

—Renné se negó, ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse mientras yo me fuera, unos de los tipos ordenó que se la llevaran.

_—Ya fue suficiente. Llévensela —dijo uno de los hombres, refiriéndose a Renné.  
_  
—Otro hombre la tomó por el cuello y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia donde yo había estado minutos antes. Ella se las arregló para girarse y darle una patada en la ingle al tipo que la sostenía. Comenzó a correr hacia mí... De un segundo a otro, el cabrón que me tenía sujeta por el cuello, le apuntó a mi madre y le dio un tiro en la frente.

_Su cuerpo, cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, se quedó sin vida._

— ¿Supiste quién fue quien la mató? —preguntó Edward.

—Sólo escuché su nombre: James... Juré matar a ese cabrón algún día, y lo cumpliré. Todavía no sé cómo, digamos que no soy muy buena planeando cosas a largo plazo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Phil?

—Nunca supe qué pasó son él, ni con los demás rehenes.

—Y, después de la muerte de tu madre, ¿cómo te sentiste? —_Oh, por favor, Cullen. Sabes que se sintió devastada y completamente sola, ¿y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar?_

—Como es obvio, me sentía completamente triste... Hubo momentos en los que la culpa me invadía, pensaba que, si me hubiera quedado en el avión con Phil y con Renné o si me hubiera quedado dentro del aeropuerto, nada hubiese pasado. Que tal vez ella no habría muerto... Luego me daba cuenta de que, de una u otra manera, se los hubieran llevado a algún lugar, matado o... torturado —suspiró— Esto nunca se lo había contado a nadie, lo de la culpabilidad...

Silencio.

Nostalgia.

Recuerdos.

El viento.

Isabella se sorprendió de que Edward no la mirara con lástima, generalmente las personas lo hacían, pero no él. De hecho, parecía que... él la comprendía como muchas personas no lo habían hecho.

Y lo hacía. Es más, Edward podía sentir todo menos lástima, en ese momento. Estaba orgulloso de _su_chica, había superado la muerte de su madre y la pérdida de su padrastro. Obviamente no estaba feliz, pero tampoco triste.

Isabella, perdida en sus pensamientos, recordó algo sobre ese día y sintió la suficiente confianza para contárselo a Edward.

—Te diré algo que sólo una persona además de mí sabe... Ese día, noté algo bastante extraño en los asaltantes... Todos tenían los ojos rojos y piel pálida, con un tono oliváceo enfermizo. —meditó un poco —Tal vez los ojos rojos eran lentes de contacto... y los usaban para intimidar a la gente. Pero lo que no entiendo es su tono de piel, todos tenían el mismo color y sus cuerpos parecían de piedra...

_Esos cabrones eran vampiros, _pensó Edward, _y seguramente se bebieron la sangre de todas esas personas, incluyendo a Phil._

—Llámame loca, pero yo creo que no eran _sólo_humanos —concluyó y esperó ver en la cara de Edward algún gesto tipo: ¡¿Estás loca?!

Pero no.

Eso no sucedió.

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa y sus manos estaban empuñadas, pegadas a su barbilla. Él pensaba en por qué esa bola de terroristas llamaban tanto la atención para obtener sangre, no era necesario.

_Los Romanov* ya debieron haberse hecho cargo de ellos... espero._

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Isabella.

—Opino que esos terroristas eran unos hijos de puta y deberían irse al quinto infierno.

—Concuerdo contigo... —ladeó la cabeza— Bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo hiciste —dijo Edward y soltó una pequeña y perfecta risa.

—Bueno, otra pregunta. —Isabella rodó los ojos.

—Hazla.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?— ¿Qué? —frunció el ceño— ¿No te agrado? —preguntó aún sin contestar.

—Oh, no me malinterpretes, me agradas _¡ME ENCANTAS, CARAY!, _me refiero a por qué tú y tu familia se mudaron aquí en estas fechas. Quiero decir, en un mes es la graduación, debe haberles costado mucho trabajo entrar al Instituto.

—Oh, entiendo. Digamos que... venimos aquí por alguien... — _¡Por ti!, _le gritó mentalmente. —Era urgente venir aquí y no queríamos perder el año. —se pasó una mano por el cabello— Aunque, técnicamente, el último mes de clases no se hace casi nada.

—Ya entiendo...

Silencio.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Isabella, inconscientemente, se mordió el labio inferior de manera sexy. Edward se relamió sensualmente los labios al ver el gesto de ella.

_Joder, nena, no te muerdas la boca... Me dan ganas de hacerte cosas insanas en esta misma mesa..._

Mierda, Edward... ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente sexy?... Dios, me imagino lo que esa lengua puede hacer...

Se acercaron poco a poco, sin dejar de ver a los ojos del otro... Justo cuando sus labios estaban a unos escasos, jodidos y torturantes centímetros, justo cuando la brecha se iba a encender de nuevo...

El puto timbre sonó.

Ambos soltaron un bajito gemido de frustración y, tan lentamente como se acercaron, comenzaron a alejarse.

_No...no, no, no. No te alejes... bésame, bésame... _suplicaba ella mentalmente.

_Por favor, nena, por favor... acércate y te beso hasta que se me caigan los labios... hazlo, hazlo..._ él pedí rogaban por un beso, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada para conseguirlo.

Cuando estuvieron cada uno en su posición inicial, recordaron que el timbre ya había sonado y que debían ir a sus respectivas clases.

Edward se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. —Supongo que... debo ir a clase.

—Oh, sí, yo también... —dijo Isabella sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, desidiotizándose del hechizo de Edward.

— ¿Qué clase te toca?

—Biología, edificio 3. ¿Y a ti?

—Historia, en el mismo edificio que a ti. Tu salón me queda de paso... ¿te acompaño? —se ofreció.

—Por supuesto —ambos sonrieron.

Ambos caminaron en silencio a través del estacionamiento, entraron al edificio 3 y nuevamente atrajeron todas las miradas de los presentes. Cuando llegaron al salón de Biología se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos.

—Hola, Edward —hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, el chico apenas la miró y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. —Bella, ¿vas a entrar al salón o no? — ésa era Brenda, tan oportuna e inoportuna como siempre. Se quedó parada a un lado de Isabella, un paso atrás de ella.

—Oh, sí... —soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. — ¿Te veo luego, Edward?

—Claro —él le sonrió con la SMB y giró un poco su cabeza hacia su izquierda, para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Isabella. Isabella había girado un poco su cabeza a su derecha, con el mismo propósito que Edward.

Brenda supuso muy bien que volverían a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez hacia el otro lado. Así que tiró "sin querer" uno de sus libros detrás de Isabella, se agachó a recogerlo y, una vez agachada, empujó a su amiga justo en el momento en el que la boca de Edward estaba alineada con la de Bella.

Isabella salió impulsada hacia delante, directo hacia la boca de Edward, haciendo que se dieran un pequeño beso en los labios. Edward alcanzó sostener a Isabella de la cintura para que no se fuera de bruces. Tal como Brenda lo había planeado.

_¡Soy un puto genio!, _pensó Brenda.

La chica se levantó lentamente, tapó su boca con su mano y fingió inocencia.

— ¡Ups! Lo siento —por dentro estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

Isabella la aniquiló con la mirada y después volteó a ver a Edward, avergonzada.

—Mierda... —susurró— Discúlpala, es algo torpe. —se sonrojó un poco.

—Ten cuidado, se me pegó de ella —dijo Brenda burlonamente. Isabella le dedicó una mirada de: Lárgate o te rompo la cara. La chica pareció entender el mensaje, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de despedida y entró al salón.

—No te preocupes, Bella, fue un accidente —dijo Edward.

El timbré volvió a sonar, avisando que ya debían estar todos en sus salones.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego —se despidió y plantó un beso en la mejilla de Bella.

Justo en el momento en el que se marchó, el profesor Richards llegó al salón.

—Entre, señorita Swan, y tome asiento, después tendrá tiempo para su novio —lo dijo fuerte y toda la clase lo escuchó.

Todos, menos Brenda que sabía debía quedarse callada, exclamaron un _"Uyyyyy"_.

— ¿Acaso creen que tienen 5 años para seguir haciendo eso? —dijo Isabella, en voz alta y con tono de fastidio.

_Estúpidos norteamericanos con su humor idiota. Se ríen de cosas puramente imbéciles._

—Vamos, Swan, no seas amargada —dijo Cherie, la típica rubia puta con cara de _"abierta las 24 horas"_, desde el otro lado del salón.

—Jódete, Stevens —gruñó Isabella.

—Señoritas, compórtense —exclamó el profesor. Ambas se callaron. —Comenzaremos la clase con un documental sobre... —Isabella dejó de escuchar y le prestó atención a Brenda, que estaba sentada justo junto a ella.

— ¿Se puede saber qué mierda fue eso que hiciste hace dos minutos? —dijo bajito pero con el enfado tatuado en sus palabras.

—Te hice un favor, no digas que no te gustó...

—Oh, cállate, Bolton — gruñó.

—Oye, a mamá le dieron 4 pases para un spa, me regaló 2 pero se vencen mañana. ¿Vamos hoy? —la invitó.

—Claro, terminando la clase le aviso a Charlie.

— ¿Traes tu auto?

—Sí. ¿Chocaste de nuevo el tuyo? —se burló. Brenda ya había chocado su auto 3 veces.

— Ja, ja. Graciosita —puso cara de fastidio— No, mi mamá lo tomó prestado.

—Okay. ¿Es el mismo spa en el que me torturaste la otra vez? —Brenda sonrió.

— Sí, precisamente el mismo.

_Swan, presiento que vas a caer el las lujuriosas garras de Cullen... y él en las tuyas. Me temo que te "torturaré" de nuevo, uno nunca sabe cuándo va a necesitar su "cosa" depilada, _pensó Brenda maliciosamente.

Al terminar la clase de Biología, Bella llamó a su padre.

—Hola, pa. ¿Qué tal todo?

—_Hola, Bells, no tan bien como quisiera._

— ¿Qué pasa?

—_Unos muchachos drogadictos secuestraron a una chica, no son de aquí, son de Seattle. No sabemos dónde la tienen, ni qué han hecho con ella... Lo más probable es que no llegue a casa hasta las 4:00 o 5:00 a.m. _—dijo Charlie al otro lado de la línea.—Vaya, es algo raro todo eso.

—_No tienes idea... Bueno, Bells, tengo que ir a arreglar todo ese embrollo. Cuídate mucho y diviértete. Mándale un saludo a Brenda de mi parte._

—Lo haré, espero que soluciones todo rápido. Ten mucho cuidado, pa, sabes cómo es esa gente.

—_No te preocupes, Bella, soy de acero._

—De cualquier manera, ten cuidado. Te mando un beso.

—_Está bien. Te quiero._

Bella colgó el teléfono y se marchó a su siguiente clase: Francé llegó al salón, se sorprendió al ver a Edward dentro, sentado precisamente junto a su puesto. Parecía fastidiado, todos y todas lo miraban, cuchicheaban entre sí y lo señalaban descaradamente.

_Bienvenido a Forks, Cullen, el lugar en el que hasta una mosca extranjera es el centro de atención._

Él estaba ajeno a todo, trataba de evitar los molestos pensamientos y comentarios de los adolescentes que le rodeaban. Sí, todas las chicas pensaban en él, en lo que podría hacer con sus manos, con su boca y con otra cierta parte de su anatomía. Los chicos estaban intimidados por él y su potente presencia que afectaba a todos.

Nunca, en ningún lugar al que había ido, le habían visto o criticado de forma tan descarada, tediosa e inútil.

_Joder, parece que soy un alienígena o un pedazo de carne_, pensó fastidiado, _parece que la sociedad va de mal en peor._

Pensaba seguir así toda la clase, sentado y tamborileando los dedos sobre su mesa. Pero un bien conocido, excitante y hermoso olor llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Giró lentamente su cabeza hacia donde provenía el olor y allí estaba ella, preciosa y fresca como siempre. Su mirada se topó con la de Isabella, ella lo miraba también.

Sonrieron al unísono.

_Estar solo o con otra persona que no sea ella, es como caminar sobre brazas al rojo vivo, _pensó él.

—_Realmente te gusta estar con él, niña... Eso no es bueno _—dijo la naga mientras limpiaba despreocupadamente sus escamas rojas.

—_Lo sabe, lo sabe... Al menos el chico es lindo _—añadió la Sub.

La Naga y la Sub habían vuelto ya, armadas hasta los dientes.

— _¿Sólo lindo? Yo diría que es un dios _—replicó la siguió caminando y se sentó en su puesto habitual. Edward la miró como si ella fuese un alivio para su sufrimiento, porque, realmente, lo era.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo ella tímidamente.

—Hola, Bella —dijo él con verdadera felicidad. — No sabía que estabas en esta clase.

—Yo no sabía que estabas tú.

No pudieron decir nada más, la profesora Flynn entró al salón y todos guardaron silencio. Era una educadora excelente, pero era de cuidado.

—Bonjour, classe. _(Hola, clase)  
_  
—Bonjour, Mme Flynn_. (Hola, señora Flynn)_ —dijo la clase y todos se le levantaron de sus asientos, tal como la profesora les había pedido que hiciesen cada vez que ella llegase al salón.—Mercie, asseyez-vous... (_Gracias, tomen asiento)._

Isabella no había escuchado muy bien a Edward hablar francés, su voz se perdió entre las de los demás. Pero sí que lo escuchó hablar cuando la profesora le pidió pasar al frente y presentarse.

—Se présenter et indiquer votre nom et d' oú il vient _(__Señor__ Cullen, __pase__ al __frente__ y __diga__ su nombre y de __dónde__viene__) _—pidió amablemente la profesora.

—Oui, Mme Flynn. _(Sí, señora __Flynn__)_—se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió ligeramente a Isabella. Llegó al frente y pronunció perfectamente en francés —Je suis Edward Cullen et je viens d'Angleterre. Si ce n'est pas trop demander, arrêter de me regarde comme un morceau de viande.

Y las bragas de todas las mujeres allí presentes se hicieron añicos.

_Mierda... _pensó Isabella.

Las bragas de ella y hasta las de la profesora se habían mojado con la pequeña e insignificante frase que él acababa de pronunciar.—Je vous remercie, monsieur Cullen. Asseyez-vous _(Gracias, señor Cullen. Tome asiento)_ —a la profesora no le había parecido mucho que Edward dijese lo último, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Lo que sí tuvo que hacer fue disimular más, después de todo, ella también miraba a Cullen como si fuera una carne cordura de todas las presentes se largó por la puerta trasera.

Oh, y lo peor aún no pasaba.

La profesora insistió en hacerlo hablar francés toda la clase, además de que estaba fascinada con la voz del chico, necesitaba probar sus conocimientos.

Para ese momento las bragas de Isabella se habían ido de paseo. Estaba empapada, y si seguía así dejaría un charco en el asiento. Pero Isabella no era la única excitada.

Edward había olido la excitación de ella, _¡pero qué olor más jodidamente maravilloso!  
_  
_Si así huele, me imagino qué tan delicioso sabrá... cosa jugosa y dulce..._

Pero no sólo había olfateado, no, se notaba a kilómetros que la excitación de Isabella estaba hasta las nubes. Sonrojada, incómoda e inquieta. Además de que se mordía la boca furiosamente. Y eso lo excitaba hasta límites insospechables.

_¡Con una mierda, Swan! ¡Deja de hacer eso!_

Edward se imaginaba a Isabella mordiéndose la boca justo antes de llegar al orgasmo, gritando su nombre... retorciéndose de placer...

Isabella se imaginaba a Edward susurrándole cosas profanas en francés al oído mientras la follaba salvajemente...

Ambos soltaron un gemido casi bestial.

Nadie los escuchó, pues la profesora había salido un momento y todos estaban charlando.

Se vieron directamente a los ojos y supieron que pensaban en lo mismo. Estuvieron a punto de atacar al otro, pero afortunadamente sonó el timbre.

Pero no, Edward no pensaba quedarse así.

—Amm... Bella, ¿podrías acompañarme a los casilleros del edificio 6? Allí está el mío pero no sé cómo llegar —mentira. Por supuesto que sabía cómo llegar, t sabía también que el edificio 6 estaba casi deshabitado, tal vez algún conserje por ahí, pero nada más.

—Claro. ¿Te dieron hasta allá tu casillero?

—Sí, sólo había 4 libres, sólo Jasper tiene su casillero junto al mío. Los otros dos los tienen Alice y Rosalie.

—Ah... Bueno, vamos —tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon en silencio hasta el edificio 6.

Isabella no podía dejar de morderse los labios, parecía que iba a tener un ataque de nervios, al igual que Edward. Él miraba cómo la cálida sangre de Isabella se juntaba en su labio, justo bajo sus dientes.

_Mierda..._

Cuando el área de los casilleros empezó, Bella preguntó:

—¿Qué número es tu casillero?

—El 136.

—Déjame adivinar, el último.

—Precisamente —masculló Edward.

Sí, era el último y el más alejado de todos. Llegaron al casillero número 136, y Edward atacó.

Pegó el cuerpo de Isabella a los casilleros, con una mano sostuvo sus muñecas por detrás de ella y con la otra tomó su nuca, sometiéndola. Juntó sus caderas contra las de ella y exhaló sobre su rostro. El corazón de ella estaba a mil por hora.

—Deja de morderte la puta boca, Isabella... —su voz era profunda y sensual— Me vuelve loco que lo hagas —con sus dientes jaló del labio inferior de ella. —No puedes hacerlo sin correr el riesgo de que te haga cosas insanas —y restregó su erección contra ella.

—No lo estaría haciendo... —dijo ella casi sin aliento —si tú no hablaras tan jodidamente bien el francés... —su voz salió ronca de excitación. Intentó zafarse del amarré de sus muñecas pero lo único que consiguió fue más fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Ambos jadearon.

Sus miradas se conectaron.

Los ojos de él estaban peligrosamente oscurecidos.

Los de ella eran fieros.

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó con voz peligrosa.

—No tienes idea de cuánto... —empujó sus caderas contra las de él.

Edward tomó con más fuerza el cabello de Isabella e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. La posición la obligó a entreabrir la boca. Vio cómo el pulso se marcaba en la yugular de la chica. Se le hizo agua la boca.

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorría el cuello de Isabella, Edward dio un lametón allí. Sabía exquisito; melocotón, fresas y chocolate...

—Déjà délicieux, fille... pouvait manger.(_Eres deliciosa, niña... Podría comerte_)... —le dijo al oído, ella soltó un gemido lastimero.

_Bésame, Edward... Por favor…_

Como si él hubiera escuchado sus súplicas, la besó. No un beso dulce ni tierno, sino uno carnal, salvaje... animal.

Mordía sus labios, tiraba de ellos e Isabella respondía como podía y respiraba erráticamente.

—Abre bien la boca —ordenó, ella obedeció.

Edward introdujo su lengua el la boca de Isabella. La recorrió por completo; paladar, dientes y lengua fueron tocados por él. Sus lenguas danzaban caóticamente.

Soltó las muñecas de Isabella, tomó su muslo y lo enredó en su cadera. Isabella pasó las manos por el cuello de él y enredó su otra pierna en el mismo lugar que la otra.

Edward arremetió fuertemente sus caderas contra las de ella. Si hubieran estado desnudos, ésa habría sido una penetración brutal y salvajemente placentera.

Gimieron en voz alta.

El vampiro atacó la clavícula de Isabella sin piedad. Mordía, lamía y chupaba. Estaba deseoso por probar aquel manjar que yacía debajo de la delgada piel de Isabella.

—Yo no sé tú pero... —la voz de Bella era a penas entendible entre tanto jadeo —yo no voy a olvidar lo de hace un rato.

— ¿Te refieres a cuando casi tenemos sexo salvaje afuera del Instituto? —preguntó él y recorrió su mandíbula.

—Mmhm…

—Qué loca estás si crees que lo voy a olvidar, mujer… —bajó su mano y la llevó al sexo de Isabella —Joder... —tocó por encima de la ropa, emanaba calor y humedad —Estás empapada, Isabella... —ella llevó su mano al miembro de Edward.

—Y tú duro, Edward… —apretó ligeramente su miembro y Edward gimió fuertemente.

Estaban a un minuto de desnudarse y coger como animales hasta que los interrumpieron... otra vez.

Jasper.

¿_Qué mierda, Edward? Siento olas de lujuria... Espero que no estés tirándote a alguien... No, espero que no estés tú solo, _le dijo mentalmente.

—Alguien viene _—_advirtió él, aún así siguió besándola.

_—_ ¿Cómo mierda lo sabes? _—_preguntó.

—Sólo lo sé _—_trató de separarse de ella pero sus manos se negaban a quedarse quietas.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, Jasper dio la vuelta en el pasillo en el que estaban, descubriéndolos sin remedio.

—Oh... yo... demonios —se dio media vuelta. —Lo siento, no quería interrumpir —Edward y Bella dejaron de besarse en cuanto escucharon su voz.

_Lo siento, Edward... No era mi intención, _le dijo Jasper.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia Jasper e Isabella se sonrojó como un tomate. Bajó lentamente sus piernas y desvió la mirada hacia la dirección contraria al rubio.

—Acabas de salvar mi culo, Jasper, gracias —susurró Edward lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo Jasper oyera.

_Por nada._

Ambos, Edward y Bella, se pasaron las manos por el cabello y se disculparon también al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento... —dijeron. Jasper ladeó la cabeza un poco confundido, los vampiros podían hacer las cosas al unísono, pero a los humanos les costaba más trabajo. Sobretodo si era con un vampiro.

—No, yo lo siento... Creo que mejor me voy —hizo un gesto con la mano y se marchó.

—Creo que también nosotros nos vamos, ¿no crees? —dijo ella.

—Sí... pero, sólo una cosa más —dijo Edward.

— ¿Qué quie... —no la dejó terminar y le dio un último beso arrasador.

Cuando se separaron por fin dijo:

—Ahora sí, podemos irnos —soltaron una risilla traviesa y se fueron.

.

.

.

Edward buscaba a Isabella para despedirse de ella, sin resultado. La había buscado en el comedor, en los salones, el gimnasio, el patio y los casilleros, no la encontró. Lo mejor sería ir a la biblioteca, tal vez estaba allí.

Una vez que entró a la biblioteca, saludó a la mujer de gafas rosas que era la encargada de ésa área. No le llamaba anciana porque él tenía casi 200 años. La mujer, Gabriela, le miró con cierta curiosidad. Parecía haberlo visto antes, aunque eso no había sucedido.

Siguió caminando y recorrió la pequeña biblioteca, no había rastro de Isabella. Sólo una ligera estela de su olor, de algunas horas atrás pero nada reciente.

Llegó de nuevo a la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Disculpe, ¿ha visto por aquí a Isabella Swan? —pronunció su nombre con veneración— ¿O sabe dónde puedo encontrarla? —la viejecilla estaba algo impresionada con la voz del "muchacho" frente a ella.

—Vino aquí hace unas... dos o tres horas. —meditó un poco— Ahora seguramente está en el aparcamiento, apunto de marcharse. Si quieres encontrarla tienes que darte prisa.

—Muchas gracias. Hasta luego.

—Cuando quieras, cariño. —la mujer le sonrió maternalmente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se marchó rápidamente de la biblioteca y fue directamente al estacionamiento. No era que quisiera despedirse de Isabella, si por él fuera nunca se despediría de ella y estarían siempre juntos. Lo que quería era verla otra vez, pasarían algunas horas hasta que anocheciera y él pudiera colarse por su ventana para observarla.

Llegó al aparcamiento pero Isabella no estaba allí, sólo su auto.

_Al menos no se ha marchado aún._

Se recargó en la puerta del piloto de su auto y esperó a Isabella. Pasaron pocos minutos para que apareciera.

.

.

Era el final de la última hora, había buscado a Edward por los pasillos del Instituto para despedirse de él, no lo encontró así que se marchó rumbo a su auto a esperar a Brenda.

Al llegar a donde su auto, lo encontró a él.

A Edward.

Recargado en la puerta del conductor de su auto, parecía esperar a alguien. Los autos de sus hermanos seguían aparcados, así que supuso que los esperaba a ellos.

Lo que no supuso fue que al llegar hasta él, le dijera:

—Te esperaba, Bella —lo dijo con voz profunda.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, Bella, a ti.

Lo he hecho por décadas... Décadas, amor mío.

—Oh, pues aquí me tienes —dijo ella y sonrió. Él lo hizo también al verla sonreír.

Era alguna extraña conexión que había entre ellos dos... Ella sonreía, él también, y viceversa.

Amor...

—Bueno... —se pasó una mano por el cabello— es que mis padres me dijeron que marcharse sin despedirse es de mala educación.

—Ah, ya —_se me olvida que es inglés _—Sí, yo tampoco acostumbro marcharme sin despedirme... De hecho hace un rato te estaba buscando...

— ¿A mí?

—Sí, Edward, a ti —repitió la frase de él.

Se miraron a los ojos.

La electricidad se hizo densa.

Se sumieron en su propia burbuja.

Si una bomba nuclear hubiera estallado, ellos no se darían cuenta

Comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco...

Iban a besarse... de nuevo.

Sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros de tocarse hasta que...

Brenda.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hacían? —en su tono de voz había un toque de saber qué estaban haciendo.

Se separaron más a fuerzas que de ganas y, de haber sido posible, con sus miradas hicieron polvo a Brenda.

_¡JODER! ¡¿Por qué jodidas se empeñan en interrumpirnos?!, _pensó él.

_¿Es que acaso el mundo confabula contra mí? ¡¿POR QUÉ INTERRUMPEN?!, _pensó Isabella.

—Nada... —dijo Isabella.

—Sólo... charlábamos —añadió Edward.

—Oh, bueno, siento mucho interrumpir su charla —no se había creído una palabra de lo que le dijeron— pero tenemos que irnos, Bella.

En ese momento llegaron Alice, Jasper y Rosalie y se colocaron junto a Edward, Bella y Brenda.

—Hola, Edward, Bella y... —Alice dejó la frase incompleta para que Brenda la completara. Ya sabía el nombre de la chica; Brenda Bolton, pero debía disimular.

—Brenda, soy Brenda.

—Está bien, Brenda. Yo soy Alice —dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Mi nombre es Jasper —dijo el rubio que tomaba amorosamente la mano de la chica bajita y de estructura de duende.

—Y yo soy Rosalie.

Rosalie y Brenda se examinaron entre sí. Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper las miraron. El parecido entre ellas era enorme. Ambas de cuerpo voluptuoso, con tacones de aguja, ropa glamorosa y un perfecto maquillaje. Las facciones faciales eran casi las mismas y el color de cabello era lo que las diferenciaba.

—Vaya... —dijeron al unísono los otros cuatro presentes. Entonces las otras dos se giraron hacia ellos.

—Ya está bien —dijo Brenda.

—Dejen de mirarnos como si fuéramos aliens —reclamó Rosalie.

—Mierda... También tienen el mismo temperamento —dijo Edward por lo bajo.

— ¡Escuché eso! —dijeron Brenda y Rosalie al mismo tiempo. Alice rodó los ojos.

—Ya quedó claro que somos casi idénticas —dijo Brenda —Ahora, ¿podríamos irnos ya, Bella? —preguntó y recordó su plan maléfico.

Alice tuvo una visión en ese momento. La visión incluía a Brenda, a Isabella, cera para depilar y un enojo enorme de parte de Isabella. Edward vio la misión a través de la mente de Alice.

Una chispa de excitación se encendió en su mirada

—Ya voy —dijo Bella con algo de fastidio —Supongo que... te veo mañana —se lo dijo sólo a Edward.

—Por supuesto —respondió él y ambos sonrieron.

Se estaban encapsulando de nuevo en su burbuja de no ser por Jasper, que se aclaró la garganta e hizo que no se violaran en medio del estacionamiento.

Isabella desvió la mirada algo avergonzada y Edward agachó la cabeza. Voltearon a verse de nuevo y se dieron un beso en la comisura de la boca.

—Beeeellaaaaa... Me hago vieja... —la apuró Brenda.

—Oh, sí, sí, sí... Los veo mañana —Isabella se despidió de los demás agitando la mano.

—Hasta pronto, Isabella —dijo Edward mientras le sonreía con la SMB.

_No me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo, pero en sus labios me encanta..._

—Suerte, Bella —dijo Alice con un tono de doble sentido. Sabía muy bien lo que Brenda le tenía planeado.

—Hasta mañana —dijo Rose.

—Adiós, Isabella —se despidió Jasper. Brenda se despidió de todos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Isabella y Brenda subieron al Ford y partieron rumbo a Port Ángeles.

Pobre de Isabella, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

.

.

.

.

_**7:30 PM**_

Entró a su casa refunfuñando y maldiciendo.

_— ¡¿Cómo se atreve esa niña a hacer que me depilen todo el jodido cuerpo?! _—pensó.

_—Otra vez —_aclaró la sub.

No, no estaba enojada, estaba encabronada

—Debería de colgar de las uñas a Brenda. No... debería quitarle su maquillaje o sus tacones. ¡Vaya cabrona!

Ahora su sexo estaba enrojecido y adolorido y ella furiosa. La depilación con cera dolía en punta.

Mientras Isabella trataba de calmar su mal humor, Edward la observaba desde dentro del bosque. Se reía a carcajadas, Isabella molesta era como una gatita enojada. Una pequeña fiera enfurecida. Se veía peligrosa, oh sí, y eso lo volvía loco.

Sus pasos eran más firmes, su sonrojo era fuerte y sus labios más rojos.

Isabella suspiró y contó hasta un millón, una vez que se relajó se dispuso a cocinar algo. Se moría de hambre y quería tomar té hasta morir.

Se preparó un poco de pasta con carne y un gran vaso de té helado. La humedad en el ambiente seguía aumentando tanto hasta el grado de volverse insoportable.

Comió, lavó los platos y subió a su habitación. Se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo; un pequeño short que apenas cubría lo necesario, ese que había salido de uno de sus jeans rotos debido a sus sentones cotidianos, y una blusa que llegaba casi hasta la mitad de su muslo. Se hizo una coleta alta y puso música a todo volumen.

_Cherrie Bomb_comenzó a sonar y ella cantó:

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school._

_Old folks say, ya poor little fool._

_Down the street I'm the girl next door.  
I'm the foxy you been waiting for!_

Hello, daddy! Hello, mom!  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch, cherry bomb!

Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música_.  
__  
Hello, world, I'm your wild girl,_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch, cherry bomb_

Se sacudía sensualmente.

_Stone age love and strange sounds too._

_Come on, baby, let me get to you._

_Bad nights cause'n teenage blues._

_Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose!  
_  
Algunos mechones de su cabello se soltaron de su coleta.

_Hello, daddy! Hello, mom!  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch, cherry bomb!_

Isabella sentía una mirada en su nuca, pero no volteó, nadie la observaba, según ella.

_Hey street boy whats your style. _

_Your dead end dreams don't make you smile._

_I'll give ya something to live for..._

_Have ya, grab ya til your sore!  
_  
Y Edward se sintió morir de excitación.

_Hello, daddy! Hello, mom!  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch, cherry bomb!  
Hello, world, I'm your wild girl,_

_I'm your ch ch ch ch ch, cherry bomb!  
_  
_Cherry bomb!  
Cherry bomb!  
Cherry bomb!  
Cherry bomb!  
Cherry bomb!  
_  
Estaba duro como una roca.

El ver a Isabella cantar y bailar de esa forma era algo totalmente erótico.

_¡Estás enfermo, Cullen! ¡Mal de tu cabeza!_

Terminó la canción e Isabella estaba jadeante, transpiraba y ya estaba mucho más relajada.

Otra canción comenzó a sonar; _Do __You__Wanna__Touch__ Me __There_de _Gary__Glitter__._

Edward bajó del árbol del que estaba y echó a correr despavorido, un minuto más frente a esa mujer infernal y sería su fin. Corrió durante varios minutos hasta llegar al bosque. Mató a dos siervos machos y ahora tenía en la mira a un puma. Estaba sediento, pero no quería cualquier sangre, no... No, quería la sangre de Isabella. Sentía una necesidad extrema por enterrar sus colmillos en la yugular de Isabella, sentir cómo su carne se abría ante sus dientes...

El puma lo miró, ambos se agazaparon para atacar.

Sentir el sabor de su sangre inundar su boca...

Edward dio un paso hacia el animal.

Beber de ella hasta saciarse...

El puma retrocedió un paso.

Después, hacerle el amor hasta el Apocalipsis...

Con un gruñido gutural se abalanzó hacia el felino y perforó su cuello.

El animal no pudo hacer nada, Edward lo inmovilizó totalmente.

Bebió tanta sangre que se sentía incómodo. Su excitación ya no era tan grave y se sentía mucho más... tranquilo.

Arregló su ropa y caminó lentamente por el bosque hasta su apartamento.

.

.

_**2:35 AM**_

Isabella dormía placidamente en su cama. Después de estar durante horas bailando y cantando a voz de cuello, había caído rendida del cansancio.

Charlie aún no llegaba, así que Edward podía andar por allí sin problemas.

Entró a la habitación tan sigilosamente como sólo un vampiro puede y, de haber podido, casi se desmaya al ver a Isabella tan... expuesta.

Debido al calor, ella había decidido dormir sólo en ropa interior y con una pequeña blusa de tirantes. Su cabello caía despeinado sobre la almohada, sus piernas semiabiertas estaban flácidas sobre la cama y sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Edward se recargó en el borde de la ventana y frotó su rostro.

¿_Por qué me torturan? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?_

Se quedó allí, observándola sin hacerlo en realidad. Escuchó su respiración acompasada durante algunos minutos, hasta que la voz de ella lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Edward... —balbuceó dormida. El aludido sonrió, estaba soñando con él. Se acercó más a ella, y entonces la respiración de Isabella comenzó a tornarse agitada...

Edward aspiró y un olor a humedad, y no precisamente uno debido al clima, llegó a su aguda nariz.

—Edwarrdd... —gimió.

_Mierda._

No, no sólo estaba soñando con él, estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo.

_Eres un imbécil, Cullen, uno muy afortunado._

Inhaló de nuevo y ahora el olor era más intenso. Sin poder controlarlo, se arrodilló en el suelo, frente los pies de la cama y observó el sexo de Isabella por encima de sus bragas color azul.

Isabella se revolvió en la cama y gimió más alto, sin saberlo, abrió más las piernas y las flexionó un poco. Al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado vívido.

Edward acercó su rostro al centro de ella, dejó su nariz a milímetros de la tela e inspiró.

Gruñó por lo bajo.

El olor era totalmente intoxicante. Entonces recordó la visión de Alice... la que incluía a Isabella y cera en su sexo... También recordó el enojo de Isabella hace unas horas, completamente furiosa por la culpa de Brenda.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pues en este caso mató a la cordura del vampiro.

_Autocontrol, te fuiste a la mierda._

Serpenteó sigilosamente hasta llegar a aquel mucho cuidado apartó la tela que cubría su sexo y admiró lo más bello que había visto nunca; el centro de Isabella era como una flor rosada y húmeda, totalmente depilada. Sopló un poco de su frío aliento y observó con insana fascinación cómo la piel se contraía y se humedecía más. Dio un lento lametón desde la entrada hasta el clítoris y...

_¡POR LOS DIOSES!_

—Ahhh... —la chica gimió fuerte.

Sabía a gloria; melocotones y fresas ¡qué maravilla!

Se cercioró de que siguiera dormida, separó un poco más las piernas y volvió a lamer, ésta vez un poco más rápido. Estaba sediento, hambriento... Isabella volvió a jadear y Edward siguió con su labor.

Se concentró en su pequeño botón de placer e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

Ambos sisearon.

_Es tan apretada, ya me imagino cuando... ¡AH! ¡MIERDA!_

Isabella apretó sus paredes alrededor del dedo de Edward, incitándolo. Él comenzó a bombear rápidamente y añadió otro dedo cuando los gemidos de Isabella llenaron toda la habitación.

Estaba fascinado, extasiado y alucinado. Los gemidos de su nombre y las contracciones musculares internas de Isabella eran demasiado para guardar la compostura; en ese momento tenía una erección del tamaño del Empire State y ésta comenzaba a volverse insoportable.

Edward sintió cómo el apriete se acrecentaba a cada momento, avisando el clímax de ella. Se concentró en bombear más rápido y dio un mordisco al clítoris de Isabella, desatando un orgasmo jodidamente largo y placentero.

Isabella se sentía morir de placer, aún estando inconsciente, sentía todos sus músculos contraerse y relajarse para contraerse después aún más, hasta que los espasmos cesaron.

El vampiro acosador se levantó rápidamente y se relamió los dedos, degustando el sabor de Isabella. Por última vez se acercó a ella, le susurró sensualmente al oído las palabras:

—Déjà délicieux, fille ... pouvait manger_.(Eres deliciosa, niña... podría comerte) _—depositó un beso fugaz en los labios de ella y se marchó.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encantó, la bendita inspiración ya está de mi lado. :D_**

**_Déjenme RR, díganme si quieren un vampiro acosador como este. Yo quiero uno, si uds. conocen a uno, mándenlo conmigo. :)_**

**_Mordidas..._**


	7. Chapter 6: Todo es culpa de Quinnzel

_**Hola de nuevo, traigo el nuevo capítulo conmigo.**_

_**Gracias por sus RR, me encantaron todos. Pao stewart, tu review me encantó; "El premio a la pareja más interrumpida del año es para: Edward y Bella".**_

_**AVISO: Poli está eliminada de esta historia para siempre; ella estaba basada en una persona real, los motivos por los que la eliminé son personales. (Tal vez digan que no puedo eliminar a un personaje así como así, pero es mi historia).**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, la historia es mía. Queda estrictamente prohibido publicarla en otro blog, página, etc, sin mi autorización.**_

_**Esta historia contiene erotismo y bla bla bla, si eres muy sensible, no lo leas.**_

**_Recomendación _****_musical:_**

**_30 Seconds To Mars — The Fantasy._**

**_Capítulo 6: Todo es culpa de Quinnzel._**

Después de haber tomado té helado hasta casi vomitar, maldecido a Brenda hasta el cansancio y bailado y cantado a todo lo que daba durante horas, Isabella se dio una ducha y cayó rendida a medio vestir sobre su cama.

.

.  
.

_Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, las paredes eran rojas y tenían dibujos en color negro. Estaba sobre una mullida cama cubierta con satín negro, en las cuatro esquinas de la cama habían columnas de madera oscura y se encontraba atada a cada una de ellas con tiras de seda roja. Su cuerpo formaba una cruz, estaba desnuda y expuesta. No había sonido alguno más que el de su corazón de colibrí y su respiración errática. Tenía miedo, temblaba hasta los huesos, y sin embargo estaba excitada._

_Tiró de la seda que la aprisionaba intentado zafarse de ella, pero no lo logró. Entonces una voz profunda vino desde la oscuridad._

_—Quieta, Isabella._

_Se congeló al instante y giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. No vio nada, era la esquina más alejada y en penumbras de la habitación._

_— ¿Qui... qui... quién eres? —tartamudeó con el miedo tatuado en su voz._

_—No tengas miedo, no te haré daño... Al menos no uno que no vayas a disfrutar... —una risa perversa—. Soy yo —dio un paso hacia delante, dejando su imagen a la tenue luz._

_Sin embargo, Isabella no le reconocía; el chico no tenía los ojos color ámbar, éstos eran rojo carmesí. Su piel contrastaba con su larga gabardina de cuero negro y sus pantalones ajustados del mismo material. No llevaba camisa._

_— ¿Edward...? —susurrólevemente. Él asintió y esbozó una sonrisa lobuna._

_— ¿Querías que fuera alguien más? —ella se quedó muda y su boca formó una línea._

_No._

_— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_

_—Yo no te traje, tú viniste a mí —ella rodó los ojos—. No hagas eso._

_— ¿Para qué estamos aquí?_

_—Para cumplir tu fantasía, Isabella... —habló pausadamente—. En esta habitación vivirás, morirás... sangrarás de placer..._

_— ¿Y por qué me ataste?_

_—Porque quiero y porque puedo —ella iba a replicar—. Calla, Isabella. No te permití hablar. Mientras estés en esta habitación, será bajo mis deseos y órdenes —se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron._

_—Creí que estamos aquí para cumplir mi fantasía —y remarcó el "mi"._

_— ¡Silencio! —ordenó—. Ésta es tu fantasía,_

_Isabella —aclaró—. Deseas ser sometida... —su voz se tornó demoníaca— quieres que alguien te lleve al límite entre el dolor y el placer... Y eso yo lo haré. Así que, si te digo que hables, hablas. Si te digo que calles, callas... —llevó dos dedos a su sexo y los introdujo lentamente, ella gimió—. Si te digo que gimas, gimes. Si te digo que grites mi nombre, lo haces —comenzó a bombear dentro de ella—. Si te digo que te corras, te corres. ¿Entendido? —ella masculló lo que suponía ser un "sí"—. Bien..._

_Sacó los dedos que tenía dentro de ella y los llevó a la boca de ésta._

_—Abre la boca, Isabella —ordenó e introdujo sus dedos en ella—. Lame._

_Ella obedeció y lamió mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Isabella nunca pensó que el sabor de su sexo la excitaría de tal manera._

_Cuando Edward retiraba sus dedos, ella mordió la punta de su dedo índice, haciéndolo gruñir. Se posicionó sobre ella y colocó sus brazos a cada lado de Isabella. La tomó por la nuca y la inmovilizó. Ella lo retó con la mirada._

_—No seas insolente, niña... —se acercó a sus labios—. Las puedes pagar muy caro —y mordió su boca tan fuerte que la hizo sangrar. Ella chilló, pero no precisamente de dolor._

_Cerró los ojos y, al hacerlo, tras sus párpados aparecieron los ojos carmesíes de Edward. Increíblemente potentes y exóticos._

_Succionó del labio de ella hasta que la pequeña hemorragia paró. Para cuando esto pasó, Isabella tenía mojada hasta la conciencia._

_Una pequeña gota de sangre se escapaba de la comisura de los labios de Edward._

_—Acércate —pidió ella. Extrañamente, él lo hizo._

_Su lengua se asomó entre sus dientes, lamió la pequeña gota roja sobre la piel de Edward y degustó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Él sonrió torcidamente._

_—Así me gusta… —dijo con voz ronca. Acercó su boca a la de ella y presionó sus labios._

_Isabella siseó, su labio ardía por la mordida. Se vieron intensamente por unos segundos y después unieron sus bocas en un beso lento pero candente. Cuando la intensidad se hizo insoportable, Isabella se vio obligada a tomar aire. Mientras lo hacía, Edward dio mordiscos y lametones a lo largo de su mandíbula, en el cuello; justo donde la sangre se arremolinaba, su clavícula._

_Ella lo miraba maravillada y excitada._

_Luego más al centro; por el valle de sus pechos, sus pezones de pétalos de rosa, su plano vientre y en ambos lados de su cadera. Llegó a su monte de Venus y admiró el pequeño capullo rosáceo y húmedo. Sopló un poco y ella se estremeció._

_—Tu coño es precioso, Isabella —susurró antes de lamer._

_En otro momento, Isabella pudo haberse sonrojado ante esas sucias palabras, pero en esa ocasión el pudor no tenía lugar._

_—Flexiona las rodillas —imperó y así fue hecho._

_Su lengua recorrió desde su entrada hasta su clítoris._

_—Agghh… —apretó las tiras que cubrían sus muñecas._

_Introdujo sus dedos índice y corazón dentro de ella. Los sacó y los metió repetidamente._

_— ¿Lo sientes, Isabella? ¿Sientes cómo tu sexo se contrae? —ella gimió—. Puedes hablar._

_—Sssíí… sí. —susurró._

_— ¿Sí qué? —arremetió más profundo y más fuerte._

_—Lo siento… puedo sentirlo..._

_— ¿Quieres que siga? —preguntó._

_—Sí…_

_—Dime que quieres que continúe, Isabella... —ella gimió desesperada—. ¡Dilo! —demandó._

_— ¡Sigue!... por favor... —lloriqueó entre el placer y el sufrimiento._

_Y comenzó a torturarla._

_Lamía su botón de placer mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos de ella. Isabella se convulsionaba y gritaba de placer. Al los pocos instantes, Edward comenzó a sentir que las paredes de su chica se apretaban cada vez más._

_—Cuando te vengas... grita mi nombre, Isabella. Si no lo haces, te daré unos buenos azotes —advirtió._

_La idea de los azotes era seductora, pero él ya lo había dicho; lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte._

_Dobló sus dedos hacia delante y tocó el punto G de ella, desatando un orgasmo potente y arrasador._

_— ¡Edd...warddd! —la garganta de Isabella se rasgó al mismo tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba._

_Sus músculos internos se relajaron y se contrajeron hasta que cayó desparramaba sobre la cama. Su respiración agitada, su cuerpo sudando y su sexo palpitando. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajar su respiración._

_— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Edward mientras subía hasta su rostro._

_—Por supuesto que me gustó —sonrió lánguidamente._

_—Bien… Ahora quiero mi premio —la tomó por la mandíbula y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su yugular. Acercó su nariz e inspiró—. Déjà fille délicieuse pouvait manger. (Eres deliciosa, niña, podría comerte) —y enterró sus dientes en ella..._

Despertó bruscamente. En un rápido y tosco movimiento se sentó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos al instante. Lo que acababa de hacer la mareó. Pero fuera de eso, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el estado de su cuerpo; sentía sus mejillas arder y su sexo palpitaba como si acabase de tener un asombroso clímax, además de que su respiración era agitada y jadeaba.

Y entonces recordó el sueño que acababa de tener... Las vívidas caricias y el orgasmo que Edward, en sueños, le había dado.

_¡Jesús en el pesebre!_

Llevó su manito a su boca y la cubrió, soltó una risilla infantil.

Desde siempre había tenido sueños muy reales, las pesadillas las eran igual. Si en el sueño caía, en realidad se había caído de la cama. Si en la pesadilla gritaba, en realidad estaba gritando. Y en este caso, era lo mismo.

_—Después de todo, el asombroso clímax fue real._

_— ¿Insinúas que Edward vino aquí, a tu habitación, en medio de la noche sólo para hacer que te corrieras?_ —dijo su subconsciente.

_— ¿Y que, además, es un vampiro dominante? —_agregó la Naga.

_— ¿Es que ustedes no descansan? —_replicó con cansancio. Ellas se vieron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza_—. En cualquier caso, lo de los vampiros es culpa de Quinnzel, ella me mete esas locas ideas a la cabeza._

_—Ella no te obligó a leer las jodidas "Crónicas Vampíricas", ¿o sí?_

_—Oh, jódanse._

Isabella no hizo más que rodar los ojos y mandar al carajo a esas dos. Lo mejor sería una ducha fría y dormir de nuevo.

Antes de entrar al baño, se asomó por la ventana y chequeó si Charlie ya había llegado. La patrulla no estaba.

Después de aquel maravilloso orgasmo y de una larga ducha con agua fría, se recostó y cayó en un sueño pesado.

Y cómo no, después de semejante día y ese sueño maravilloso, cualquiera caería en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Después de casi, casi haber violado a Isabella en su habitación, fue a su apartamento, se metió a la ducha y allí se masturbó como un puto adolescente.

Tomó su miembro y lo acarició arriba y abajo con fuerza. Recordó los gemidos de Isabella, sus estrechas paredes contraerse.

El nudo dentro de él se formó rápidamente.

Sus pequeñas manitos apretar la sábana con fuerza.

Estaba cerca, lo sentía.

Sus suplicas... La forma tan sensual en la que mordía su labio... El gritó desgarrado de su nombre cuando el clímax de ella se desató.

Y el orgasmo de él vino con la fuerza de un huracán.

— ¡Mierda!—golpeó las baldosas mientras se descargaba y apoyó su frente en ellas.

Aún después de haber descargado completamente, seguía excitado como un animal. La imagen de Isabella mordiéndose la boca, sus piernas largas alrededor de él y su bello sexo depilado no lo dejaban en paz. Lo acosaban hasta el punto de la desesperación.

— ¡Maldita seas, Isabella Swan!

.

.

.

6:00 a.m. y el despertador sonaba como loco.

Isabella se despabiló y a tientas lo apagó. No quería levantarse, estaba durmiendo como nunca lo había hecho.

Talló con fuerza sus ojos y se descobijó. Se quedó allí durante unos minutos y cuando el despertador sonó de nuevo, se levantó.

Echó un poco de agua en su rostro, para despertar, y se dispuso a vestirse. Esta vez eligió unos jeans ajustados, una blusa blanca y encima una sudadera negra con un estampado de Chesire* en colores psicodélicos. Oh, y cómo olvidar a sus mejores amigos, sus Converse negros.

Cepilló su cabello y lo dejó suelto. Aplicó un poco de mascara y delineador negro, eso fue todo. Bajó a la cocina y preparó huevo con jamón y tocino. Hizo un poco para ella y guardó para Charlie en el microondas.

Desayunó junto con una taza de té y luego subió a cepillar sus dientes.

Pintó sus uñas de negro, hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Esperó a que el esmalte se secara y se marchó al Instituto, era temprano, pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

Cuando llegó allí, se estacionó donde acostumbraba.

Bajó del auto y fue hacia las bancas a un lado del estacionamiento. Tomó su libro de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey y empezó a leer.

Pasó algunos minutos leyendo hasta que sus párpados comenzaron a hacerse pesados.

_¡Quiero dormir!_

Cruzó los brazos por encima de la mesa y apoyó su frente en sus antebrazos. Y sin darse cuenta empezó a dormitar.

.

.

Ese día se había "levantado", o lo que fuera, con la férrea intención de tener un comportamiento prudente para con Isabella. Sin embargo, esa intención se fue a la mierda cuando vio a Isabella vestida como una adolescente.

Desaliñada, con su melena morena suelta y sus uñas pintadas de negro.

_¡¿Por qué mierda se empeñan en joderme?!_

¡Y además se sentaba tranquilamente a leer un libro erótico!

Todo, todo sobre Isabella lo excitaba. Lo incitaba a morderla.

A besarla.

A amarla.

A... follarla.

A secuestrarla y no dejar que nadie más la viera nunca.

_¡Amor de mierda! Y será peor cuando estemos juntos._

La observó desde su auto durante algunos minutos, hasta que vio que recargaba su cabeza en sus bracitos y de repente no se levantaba.

_¡Demonios, Swan! Eres adorable._

Fue hasta la banca en la que estaba y se sentó a un lado de ella silenciosamente. No quería despertarla, adoraba verla dormir. Años y años de verla hacerlo y no se cansaba. Faltaban pocos minutos para que el timbre sonara, si no despertaba ella sola cuando esto pasara, él la despertaría.

No fue necesario, en cuanto la campanilla sonó, Isabella levantó inmediatamente la cabeza.

—Hola —dijo una voz con un acento jodidamente sexy a su lado.

La imagen de Edward tan cerca de ella, la asustó. Llevó una mano a su pecho.

— ¡Joder, Edward! No hagas eso.

No esperaba encontrarse a Edward al lado de ella, y tampoco esperaba sonrojarse como tomate recordando el sueño de la noche pasada.

—Lo siento, no es mi culpa que estés dormida aquí —rió.

_No, Cullen, sí es tu culpa, _pensó ella.

—Espera... ¿te sonrojaste porque te sorprendí durmiendo? —preguntó él.

_Mierda..._

—Sí... —y agachó la mirada.

_Eres pésima mintiéndome, Swan. _Sí, él sabía lo que pasaba por la siniestra mente de Isabella en ese momento.

—Oh, vamos, Bella. Hemos hecho... —se retractó de lo que iba a decir y dejó la frase inconclusa.

— ¿Qué?

—No, nada...

—Eso creí —dijo ella—. Por cierto, hola —sonrió.

—Hola —y le dedicó esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto ya le gustaba—. Parece que no dormiste bien.

_No, tú viniste a acosarme en sueños._

—No, desperté en medio de la noche porque me estaba asando de calor.

_Cullen, eres un cínico. Tú fuiste a despertarla, _se dijo a sí mismo.

—No estás acostumbrada al calor, ¿verdad?

_Yo te acostumbraré, Swan. Arderemos juntos._

—No, ni yo, ni ningún Forkiano —él se rió ante la extraña palabra—. En cuanto la temperatura sube unos cuantos grados, todos aquí comenzamos a sudar como chanchos— él rió de nuevo.

—Me imagino.

Y entonces Isabella regresó a la realidad y recordó que tenía que ir a clases.

—Me tengo que ir, ¿te veo luego? —tomó su libro y se levantó de la banca. Edward la imitó.

—Claro, en el almuerzo —se dieron un beso en la mejilla y ella comenzó a alejarse rumbo al edificio 4.

Él la observó marcharse enfundada en ese pantalón ajustado del mal y su libro infernal en mano.

Cada vez la amaba más.

_Sólo es el comienzo, Swan...  
_

.

.

Isabella vagaba por los pasillos del Instituto con dirección a su salón. Todos estaban ya en sus aulas, el timbre ya había sonado, ella era la única fantasma que andaba por allí.

No tenía prisa, la maestra Turner siempre llegaba tarde a las clases, muchas veces casi a la mitad de éstas. Así que, ¿para qué apurarse?

Cruzando un pasillo, escuchó unas risillas. Miró sólo de reojo, pero una mancha cobriza exótica llamó su atención. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con Edward y Cherie sentados muy, muy pegaditos, charlando animadamente, pero un aura misteriosa y morbosa los rodeaba.

Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

Se detuvo.

Stevens acercó su mano al brazo Edward y lo acarició "sensualmente". Una ola de celos inundó a Isabella.

_¡ZORRA!_

A Edward no parecía molestarle que Stevens lo tocara, no intentó apartarse o quitar la mano de ella.

— _¿Zorra, Swan? ¿Quién casi folla con él atrás del Instituto?_ —dijo la Naga irónicamente.

—_YO. Pero fue porque ambos quisimos, Stevens es la que lo toca, él no lo hace_.

—_Oh, vamos, Swan, ya sabíamos que él sólo quiere sexo. ¿Realmente esto te sorprende?_

Lo pensó un poco.

No.

No la sorprendía en absoluto, después de todo, no conocía a Edward. No podía decir que era un santo o un mujeriego.

Aunque se guiaba más por la segunda opción...

Siguió caminando hasta su salón; como había supuesto, la profesora Turner no había llegado aún.

Estaba un poco molesta, le hubiera gustado que Edward no le hubiese dado esa impresión. Era inglés, uno se espera cosas diferentes de un inglés.

_Tal vez usa su sexy acento para seducir._

Bueno, no todo se puede.

Desde ese momento se comportaría con Edward de una manera más decente. Trataría de olvidar los besos voraces que habían compartido y calmaría a sus hormonas.

.

.

.

.

El vampiro caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, no quería entrar a clase. Los adolescentes que lo rodeaban ya lo tenían harto. Le preguntaban estupideces,

Cherie estaba fascinada con Edward.

Era listo —lo había comprobado en las clases que compartía con él—, guapo y además inglés.

Lo tomaría como juguete y después lo desecharía, según Cherie y su plan.

Edward había leído la mente de ella y sus intenciones, así que le hizo creer a Cherie que estaba interesado en ella; la miraba de reojo, le daba algunas miradas de "interés".

Ella creyó que él ya estaba atrapado en su garras, ¡vaya tonta!

Lo creyó suyo hasta que el momento en el que charlaba con él, sentados en uno de los pasillos del Instituto.

—Tienes mucho potencial, Edward —dijo con falsa voz inocente, mientras miraba indiscretamente la entrepierna de Edward y acariciaba su brazo. Él le sonrió con supuesta amabilidad.

—Gracias. Te diría lo mismo pero me temo que no puedo —el rostro de ella cambió de expresión—. Verás... conozco muchas chicas como tú, chicas que son, y disculpa la palabra, completamente putas pero aún así fingen ser inocentes ante personas que no las conocen —apartó la mano de su brazo—. Así que, hasta nunca —se levantó y se marchó.

— ¡Nunca encontrarás a una chica mejor que yo! —oyó que le gritaban a sus espaldas.

Soltó una risa y sin girarse le respondió —Ya la encontré —dijo mientras fijaba su mirada en Isabella, que caminaba de espaldas a él.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

Lo que quedó de esa semana y la siguiente, Isabella lo trató como si fuera sólo un compañero de escuela. Eso era lo que era, pero los primeros dos días no lo trató de esa manera, sino una diferente. Una más cercana.

No sabía qué le pasaba, ¿había dicho algo que la ofendió? No que supiera. Y había tratado de que ella lo siguiera tratando menos distante pero nada lograba.

La había acorralado un par de veces, casi la besó en varias ocasiones y ella estuvo a punto de rendirse y, sin embargo, no lo hacía.

¡Era terca como una mula!

Seguía entrando a su habitación en las noches, pero también ahí lo ignoraba. Antes, ella nunca se dormía dando la espalda a la ventana, nunca, y la última semana la había pasado así todas las jodidas noches.

Eso lo puso furioso y excitado como el demonio.

Los "no" de Isabella lo tenían al borde de la locura, sino es que estaba ya en ese abismo.

3 días y 3 noches de completa ignorancia y él ya sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos. El problema no era dar, sino quitar. E Isabella le había quitado su trato afectuoso de un día a otro.

Una de esas noches no lo soportó más y corrió como loco hasta Canadá, allí mató a un ladrón y bebió toda su sangre casi de un sorbo.

Al siguiente día Isabella sí lo miró diferente, no con miedo, con sorpresa.

_— ¿Qué le sucedió a tus ojos?_

_—Oh... necesitaba unos lentes de contacto nuevos, pero no habían transparentes con el aumento que necesito. Sólo estos._

—Ah —

dijo no muy convencida.

Bella fue directamente con Quinnzel a contárselo.

_— ¿Rojos dijiste, niña? —_ella asintió_—. Te lo digo, Bella, ese hombre es un demonio._

—Pero qué demonio hermoso —

dijo ella.

_—Lo sé, cariño, pero eso no le quita lo peligroso_.

_—Por tu culpa pienso que es un vampiro, Quinnzel._

—_Lo siento, mi cielo, pero yo nunca te he obligado a leer sagas de vampiros —_y le guiñó un ojo.

Edward pidió ayuda a Alice, pero ésta no pudo ver qué pasaba. Por lo menos, Alice no era la única que no sabía qué sucedía.

Isabella notó que su autocontrol cada vez se hacía más y más pequeño. Cada vez le costaba más controlarse con Edward. Sentía que cada día dependía más de él.

Aunque no sólo ella estaba cambiando, él también.

De un día para otro los ojos de Edward eran rojos, ¿cómo mierda era eso posible? La mala excusa que él le había dado no la había convencido en lo más mínimo. Además de que Edward comía casi nada, si así comía siempre, debería tener un grado de desnutrición grave. O anemia.

Iba a preguntárselo, sólo por simple y mórbida curiosidad.

Ese día Edward estuvo ansioso toda la mañana, sabía que Isabella quería hablar con él. Y sabía sobre qué, Alice chequeó el futuro, no había forma de que Isabella no lo supiera ese día. Edward no estaba muy contento con la idea, no era que ella no debiera saber que era un chupasangre, pero no quería que lo supiera tan pronto.

Lo mejor sería que él comenzara.

—Bella, ¿te importaría que fuéramos a mi apartamento después del Instituto? —la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Um, no supongo que no. ¿Tienes algo planeado?

—No, sólo charlar.

—Okay, sólo déjame ir a la biblioteca a dejar esto —señaló un libro.

—Vamos, te acompaño.

Emprendieron camino a la biblioteca, allí estaba Quinnzel, que se quedó de una sola pieza. Mirando a Edward sin recato alguno.

—Holaaaaaa... —dijo Bella moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de la bibliotecaria—. Vengo a entregar un libro.

La anciana por fin reaccionó.

—Oh, claro, claro —rió nerviosamente. Hizo los movimientos que tenía que hacer y le entregó su tarjeta e Bella— Hasta luego —les sonrió, ellos la imitaron y se marcharon.

— ¿Te parece si tú guías y yo te sigo?

—Está bien, trataré de no correr mucho —y miró el auto de Isabella con desconfianza.

— ¡Hey! Mi auto no es lento, y funciona bien —reclamó.

—Sólo decía —levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Calla y conduce, Cullen, antes de que patee tu trasero —rieron.

Subieron a sus autos, respectivamente, y al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron al edificio en el que Edward vivía.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el piso 4 y Edward abrió la puerta, dejando ver un apartamento limpio y ordenado. Sencillo, con paredes beige y sillones color crema, muebles color madera natural y bien iluminado.

Entraron y Bella admiró la simple decoración.

—Me gusta, es lindo y sencillo —comentó ella.

—Gracias, Alice lo decoró. Siéntate, —invitó— ¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Café, agua, té?

—No gracias así estoy bien —se sentaron en la sala y quedaron en absoluto silencio.

Ella comenzó a examinarlo, su piel pálida, sus ojos rojos, su cuerpo bien formado. ¿Cómo es que comiendo tan poco estaba así de bueno?

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Edward.

— ¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza, se había perdido en sus pensamientos— Ah... es que estaba pensando en que comes muy poco como para estar en tan buena forma.

—Oh... —silencio de nuevo— ¿Y si jugamos a las 20 preguntas? —sugirió.

— ¿Es en serio? —él asintió, ella se encogió de hombros— Supongo que está bien.

— ¿Comienzo yo? —ella aceptó— Bien, ¿por qué desde hace unos días me tratas diferente? —ella frunció el ceño.

Listo, directo y sin preámbulos.

Se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, supongo que es mi comportamiento habitual para con todos —él movió la cabeza—. Mi turno... Lo de los lentes de contacto no me lo creí en absoluto, ¿tienes algún fetiche por los ojos rojos, acaso? —él soltó una carcajada limpia.

—No, no lo creo. Y tienes razón, lo de los lentes de contacto fue una mala excusa, la verdad es que mis ojos cambian de color dependiendo de lo que coma...

— ¿Dependiendo de lo que comas?

—Sí.

—Pero si tú casi no comes, lo que me recuerda, ¿cuándo jodidas comes? En el Instituto comes casi nada.

—Pues... como cada tres o cuatro días —ella puso los ojos como platos.

— ¿Y no tienes alguna enfermedad? No sé, como anemia —él negó con la cabeza y rió de nuevo.

—No, no creo que sea posible que enferme de nada.

Silencio otra vez.

Edward suspiró rendido y decidió que ya había sido suficiente tiempo el que habían estado callados.

_Aquí va..._

—Bella, tengo algo que decirte, algo que probablemente no me creas en un principio, pero haré todo lo que pueda para que me creas —ella hizo un gesto para que continuara—. Espero que no salgas corriendo de miedo, tienes que saber que no te lastimaría nunca —ella puso cara de confusión—. Bueno —respiró hondo— la razón por la que mis ojos cambian de color por lo que como, es porque no soy un humano. Lo fuí hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya no lo soy.

— ¿Entonces qué eres?

— ¿No se te ocurre una idea? —ella negó— Vampiro, Isabella, soy vampiro...


	8. Chapter 7: No miedo, no mentiras

_**Hola, chicas, ya estoy de vuelta.**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza, las cosas no cooperaban.**_

**_En el capítulo anterior no hubo tantos RR como me hubiera gustado, ¿me han abandonado? Espero que no. Si es por la tardanza, trataré de actualizar más seguido, lo prometo._**

_**Recomendación musical:**_

_**The Rasmus — No Fear.**_

_**Capítulo 7: No miedo, no mentiras.**_

— _¿Entonces qué eres?_

_— ¿No se te ocurre una idea? —ella negó— Vampiro, Isabella, soy vampiro..._

* * *

La habitación en absoluto silencio. Isabella tenía ganas de reír ante semejante confesión, pero la expresión seria de Edward la detuvo.

— ¿No bromeas, verdad? —él negó— Vaya... —frotó sus manos contra sus muslos— una persona no espera que le digan eso —él ladeó la cabeza—. Sinceramente, no creo en lo que me dices. Pero si me lo demuestras, tal vez cambie de opinión —se giró a verlo pero éste ya no estaba en su lugar como hacía dos segundos, no. Edward ahora estaba del otro lado de la estancia— ¿Cómo carajo hiciste eso? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Los vampiros somos rápidos —y en un instante, con una ráfaga de viento, ya estaba sentado a su lado, ella se sobresaltó.

— ¡Mierda! —se llevó una mano al pecho— No hagas eso, me matarás del susto —él rió.

—Lo siento, no quiero matarte. _Al menos no del susto... _No tengas miedo.  
_  
_—Ignorando que mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho, ¿qué más puedes hacer? —se mordió el labio, traviesa, él le dio una mirada profunda.

—No te muerdas el labio, por favor —pidió con voz atormentada. Ella decidió obedecerle.

Lo que iba a hacer era tonto, pero _tenía_ que decirlo— ¿Brillas? —Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Te haces cenizas a la luz del sol? —él llevó su mano a su rostro.

— ¡No! Ninguna de esas estupideces —Bella se carcajeó—. Vaya ideas rebuscadas que la televisión le mete a la gente.

—Perdón, tenía que preguntar... Ahora, ya en serio, ¿qué más puedes hacer? ¿Tienes súper fuerza, o algo parecido?

—Puedo hacer esto —se levantó, tomó con una sola mano el sofá y lo elevó más allá de sus hombros. Isabella se sostuvo con fuerza al sofá.

—Está bien, te creo, te creo. Bájame ya —su rostro tenía una cómica expresión de miedo. Edward acató y la puso en el suelo, después se sentó a su lado, muy, _muy _junto y se recargó en el respaldo. —Nunca creí que los vampiros existieran... sólo en mis sueños. ¿Sabes cuánto he querido conocer a Lestat el vampiro? —negó con la cabeza, aturdida —Es increíble.

—Lamento informarte que Lestat no existe, ni existió.

—Lo sospechaba —hizo un mohín con la boca—. Ehm... a todo esto... ¿Por qué me lo contaste a mí? Quiero decir, pudiste habérselo contado a cualquiera; a la prensa, por ejemplo.

—Nunca se lo contaría a la prensa, me acosarían hasta morir. Te lo conté a ti porque estoy harto de tener que ocultarme de ti mientras... —calló, ya estaba hablando demás.

— ¿Mientras...? —incitó a que continuara— ¿"Mientras" qué? —la mirada de él se oscureció y su voz bajó dos tonos.

—Mientras te... observo —ella puso los ojos como platos.

— ¿Me observas? —él asintió— ¿Cuándo? —dudó— Edward, por favor... —hizo un puchero adorable. El vampiro suspiró.

—En las noches, en el día... cuando no te das cuenta.

_¡¿En las noches?! ¿No me habrá visto cuando... cuando soñé con él, verdad?, _pensó avergonzada, mordió su labio y se sonrojó.

—Deja esa jodida boca, Isabella —gruñó— ¿Qué pasa?

—No, es que... hace unas noches... Nada. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo haces? —él agachó la mirada, y si fuera humano probablemente se hubiera sonrojado— Yo no me asusté, tú no mientas, por favor.

—Si te digo la verdad, ¿prometes no asustarte en lo absoluto? ¿O huir? —sus ojos suplicaron.

—Ya te prometí que no me asustaría, ¿por qué huiría?

—Por miedo —su susurro fue proferido en tono de pregunta. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Te estás poniendo fastidioso... ¿Desde cuándo me observas?

—Meses...

— ¿Meses? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Años... —gimió— dos décadas.

_¡Santa mierda!_

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me conoces desde antes de que naciera? —él asintió— Edward, eso es...

— ¿Raro? ¿Obsesivo? ¿Maniaco? —completó.

—Un poco... —hizo un mohín— ¿Cómo supiste de mí?

—Por Alice, ella ve el futuro. Tuvo una visión en la que, tú y yo, somos pareja, y después de eso vinieron otras; de cuando naciste, la primera vez que te vi, cuando te conocí oficialmente y de este momento. En resumen, ha tenido muchas visiones tuyas y mías, y en todas terminamos juntos —dijo esto último con entusiasmo en su voz.

— ¿Entonces viniste a Forks porque...? —dejó la frase incompleta para que él la terminara.

— ¿Por qué crees tú?

—Tengo varias teorías; la primera es que quieres chuparme la sangre —él sonrió— y la segunda, de la cual dudo mucho, que viniste sólo para conocerme.

—Francamente, ambas —sonrió socarronamente—. Pero no sólo para eso —su mirada se oscureció—, vine por ti, Isabella... —la mirada que le dirigió, junto con su tono de voz y su precioso acento, hizo que mojara las bragas.

Iba a morder de nuevo su labio, pero Edward le dio una mirada de: no lo hagas si quieres conservar tu ropa.

Él ya tenía suficiente con su presencia de mariposilla y el olor de su sangre mezclado con su excitación, como para que Isabella se estuviera mordiendo la deliciosa boca que tenía.

— ¿Por...? —su voz salió ahogada, aclaró su garganta— ¿Por mí?

— ¿Hay alguna otra Isabella en esta habitación? —desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza— Vine por ti para que recorramos la eternidad juntos, para que veamos al mundo vivir y morir.

_Qué bello habla. Debería ser escritor._

—Dijiste que Alice siempre nos ve a ti y a mí como pareja... ¿Eso significa que no tengo opción de elegir?

No era que la idea de vivir eternamente con Edward le desagradara, pero, ¿qué pasaría con Charlie? ¿Con Emmett, Brenda y todos sus seres cercanos?

—Por supuesto que puedes elegir... —lo caviló un poco— pero no te dejaré alejarte de mí —la tomó por la cintura y la acercó posesivamente hacia él—. No podría soportar una eternidad sin tu presencia, mucho menos si tú no quisieras estar conmigo.

—Entonces no me estás dejando escoger —le sonrió.

—Lo hago, con tal de que estés conmigo —sus miradas se conectaron y rozaron sus labios perezosamente. El olor de Edward inundó las fosas nasales de Isabella, y viceversa. — ¿Hay algún problema con esto?

— ¿Con qué? —dijo un poco aturdida.

—Con que te bese.

—No... no lo creo.

—Es una suerte, porque me encanta hacerlo —la afianzó por la nuca y la besó con pasión y más seguridad que otras veces — ahora ya no tenía nada que ocultar.

Ella subió a su regazo y jaló de sus mechones cobrizos, Edward tomó sus caderas y las empujó contra las propias, contra su erección.

Gimieron de forma profunda.

Bajó de su boca a su clavícula, inspiró y se envició con el olor de Isabella.

—Edward... —llamó su atención— Alice ve el futuro, ¿y tú qué haces?

—Leo el pensamiento.

_Mierda._

— ¿Puedes leer mi mente? —rogaba por que no pudiera.

—No —gruñó con enojo—. Por azares del destino no puedo —Isabella suspiró aliviada—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —separó sus rostros sólo lo suficiente para verse.

—Es que... bueno, yo... —suspiró— El día que nos conocimos, tuve un sueño no precisamente decente contigo —dijo Isabella en voz baja y con la mirada en el suelo. Edward tomó la barbilla de ésta y le sonrió de manera oscura.

—Ya lo sabía —susurró.

— ¿Qué? —jadeó ella en respuesta.

—Estuve allí esa noche, te espié... —rió levemente— En realidad hice más que eso. No sé qué soñaste, pero sé que fue conmigo.

— ¿Quieres saber qué soñé? Realmente fue algo muy vívido —él asintió como un niño al que le ofrecen un dulce—. Había un cuarto rojo, y una cama con cuatro postes y yo estaba atada a éstos, tal y como vine al mundo —los ojos rojos de Edward se encendieron—. Después aparecías tú, con el color de ojos que tienes en este momento; me decías que estábamos allí para cumplir mi fantasía... Entonces te acercabas a mí y me besabas, mordías mi labio hasta que sangraba y... —besó su clavícula— y... bebías de él —bajó su mano perezosamente hasta el sexo de Isabella, mientras repartía besos por el valle de sus senos.

Ella no podía ni respirar.

— ¿Y después? ¿Qué hacía yo? ¿Estabas tú como ahora?

_¿Cómo? ¿Mojada hasta la conciencia?_

Desabrochó sus jeans y metió su mano dentro de sus panty's. Separó sus pliegues y sintió el calor y la suavidad de éstos. Como pétalos de rosa.

—Dime, Isabella, ¿qué hacía yo?

—Tú... tú me tocabas.

— ¿Dónde?... ¿aquí? —presionó su clítoris y ella soltó un chillido.

_Sus manos... son heladas._

—Edward... —susurró.

— ¡Contesta! —trazó diminutos círculos en su pequeño botón.

—Sí, sí —tiró del cabello de él—... Edwarddd —ese gemido, digno de película porno, hizo que Edward sintiera su polla vibrar e introdujera un dedo dentro de ella—. Oh, Dios... más, por favor —ella, entre la pasión y el delirio, llevó sus manos temblorosas a la entrepierna de Edward y desabrochó sus pantalones.

Estuvo a punto de hacerle un altar cuando Isabella liberó su miembro erecto y palpitante de su prisión de tela. Ella no pudo abstenerse y, retorciéndose de placer, miró con insana perversión el miembro del vampiro debajo de ella; era grande, y cuando decía grande se refería a _muy grande_.

_¿Eso cabe en mí?_

Era suave y duro, estaba caliente —caliente para un vampiro— y le dieron ganas de comerlo.

Se carcajeó internamente. _Soy una zorra._

Vio directamente a los ojos a Edward, una mirada devoradora, y al mismo tiempo comenzó a acariciarlo, lento, de manera experta, arriba y abajo. Él siguió con su labor, acariciándola en círculos.

Acarició su glande y él gimió su nombre. —Diablos, Bella... —casi se corre al escucharlo hablarle así— sigue —fue una orden.

Introdujo un segundo dedo en ella y los dobló hacia delante, tocando su punto G y desatando un orgasmo arrasador que vino sin previo aviso.

Un espasmo incontrolable de placer la recorrió por completo e hizo que su espalda se arqueara y que de su garganta saliera apenas un jadeo, un grito desgarrado. Él la observó en toda su plenitud; con una fina capa de sudor sobre la piel, todos sus músculos contraídos y cabello alborotado, ella parecía una diosa bajada del Olimpo.

Isabella se las arregló para seguir acariciando a Edward durante su orgasmo, pero en un segundo de descontrol y placer apretó más su miembro, lo que hizo que el clímax de él también llegara.

Ella aún no recuperaba la respiración, cuando observó y escuchó con fascinación a Edward en su orgasmo. Tenía un gesto de placer en su rostro y de su garganta salió un profundo, masculino y sexy gemido, y eso, sumado a que él seguía moviendo sus dedos velozmente, desató otro orgasmo en ella.

Se besaron sin aliento, un beso en medio del clímax, de esos que los das con el corazón en todas partes.

Lo último hizo que su cabeza cayera rendida sobre el hombro de Edward, él la abrazó posesivamente por la cintura, con ambos brazos y sin dejar espacio entre ellos. Enterró su cara en sus senos y soltó su frío aliento sobre ellos, ella se estremeció.

Ninguno de los dos se cubrió, no les incomodaba estar así, después de todo, pasarían la eternidad juntos; amándose y haciendo el amor como leones —todo el día—. Así que estar casi semi-desnudos no era un problema.

Tal vez un poco para su autocontrol, pero nada que un buen orgasmo no solucionara.

Isabella se pegó un poco más a Edward y, sin querer, hizo que sus sexos se rozaran. Él gruñó y sintió cómo se endureció de nuevo.

— ¿Estamos de buenas, Cullen? —susurró ella con voz ahogada y rió, lo que provocó un leve cosquilleo entre ellos.

Él levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada recelosa. —Por supuesto, Swan, podría correr mil maratones, tengo buen aguante —dijo con arrogancia—. En cambio, tú te ves algo aturdida —el rostro de ella cambió—. No creo que aguantes otra ronda...

La amenaza de sexo implícito la hizo tragar saliva y mojarse.

—Yo estoy perfectamente bien, puedo aguantar lo que sea —dijo no muy segura.

—Bueno, pongámoste a prueba —la besó vorazmente y la puso debajo suyo, tomó sus muñecas y restregó su nueva erección contra ella. La respiración de ella se agitó y estaba excitada, mucho. — ¿Segura que podrás? —se mordió la lengua para no contestar —porque la respuesta era no—.

No soportaría otro orgasmo maravilloso, sería demasiado y caería rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

_No juegues, niña, no con él. Tiene mucha más experiencia que tú._

—Entonces —en un rápido movimiento abrochó los jeans de la chica—, si quieres caminar mañana, —ocultó su miembro y acomodó su ropa— te recomiendo no tentarme. Por hoy, tendré piedad de ti.

Lo hacía por su bien, y por el de él.

_¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!_

—Y no me pongas esa cara de: ¿cómo te atreves? Porque tú lo haz hecho varias veces —se acomodó en el sofá.

— ¿Así que esta es tu vendetta? —dice con enojo contenido.

—Llámalo como quieras —la provocó, amaba verla enojada.

—Demonios, eres un vampiro muy odioso —refunfuña fastidiada.

—Y así te gusto, preciosa —le guiñó un ojo.

Ella no contestó, él tenía razón.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos horas charlando acerca de Edward, sus inicios y su pasado. Las personas que conoció en sus innumerables viajes, lugares que visitó y cosas así. Hasta que llegaron al punto al que Edward no quería llegar.

—Cuando me conociste y crecí, además de espiarme, ¿qué hiciste? —ella preguntó.

—Te cuidé, desde siempre. No me involucraba directamente pero hacía todo por que estuvieras a salvo —ella le sonrió agradecida—. Siempre te vi de cierta manera, hasta que tenías 16 y te sentí de otra forma —una pausa—. Te deseaba... te deseo —corrigió— desde siempre —fue liberador poder decirlo—. Hubo un momento de obsesión, no podía estar despegado de ti, te ansiaba tanto que... —negó con la cabeza, tal vez no lo diría— Nada, nada.

— ¿Qué? Edward, dímelo, después de saber que me viste en cuanto nací, cualquier cosa es normal —lo incitó y le dio una sonrisa dulce—. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Él suspiró y, aunque dudó, lo dijo: —Llegué a odiarte, Bella —la confusión en los ojos de ella—. Quise matarte.

—Wow... —el desconcierto apareció en su rostro— ¿No se suponía que me protegías?

—Sí... pero te odiaba por no ser mía. Por no conocerme, por ser tan deliciosa... por desearte... —dijo esto en tono bajo—. Así que indirectamente me odiaba a mí mismo. Poco después, me di cuenta que eso podría llegar a matarte y, por lo tanto, a mí también. Me rehabilité y, aquí estoy.

— ¿Así de fácil fue?

Él rió. —No, no. Hubo un tiempo en el que buscaba chicas que se parecieran a ti y bebía su sangre... O buscaba a alguien que oliera como tú; pero nada funcionó.

—Ohh...

—Sí.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, Bella se despedía de Edward en la puerta de su auto.

—Iré a verte en la noche —no era una pregunta.

Ella levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —una mirada retadora.

—No te estoy preguntando, nena —le guiñó un ojo—. Te estoy informando.

—Podría denunciarte por invasión de morada —él soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

— ¿Oh, si? ¿Qué les dirías? "¿Un vampiro entra a mi habitación a observarme?"

—Mi padre es el Jefe de Policía.

—Te mandaría a un hospital psiquiátrico —ella bufó.

—Me voy —dio media vuelta pero Edward tiró de ella y la acercó hacia él.

—Hey, hey, hey —ella rodó los ojos.

—Eres algo odioso, ¿sabías? —él rió.

— ¿Te vas sin despedirte? —rozó sus labios con los de ella.

—Por supuesto, ¡qué mal educada soy! —rió traviesamente.

—Terrible, Swan —mordisqueó su lóbulo quedamente—, tendré que educarte... A mi manera.

_Oh, Dios..._

Sus labios se unieron en un beso retador, juguetón, mordelón. Ya comenzaban a excitarse de nuevo cuando la jodida cordura decidió regresar a ella.

—Me tengo que ir —musitó cerca de sus labios—. Te veo en la noche.

—Por supuesto, nena... Espero no asustarte, soy muy sigiloso.

Subió a su auto, una sonrisa, y se marchó.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo va todo en el trabajo, Pa?

Después de días sin hacerlo, padre e hija comían tranquilamente en la pequeña mesa. Salmón ahumado con verduras, Bella lo preparó penas llegó de la casa de Don Vampiro Odioso.

—No tan bien como me gustaría, Bell's.

— ¿Lo dices por el secuestro en Seattle?

—Precisamente —masticó y tragó su comida—. Fue todo por uno de los chicos que participaron, es esquizofrénico, era electricista y fue a reparar unas cosas a una casa muy lujosa. Vive ahí un tipo rico, con su esposa e hija, el chico imaginó que se acostó con la esposa, se enamoró y creyó que ella también.

—Y eso no pasó —Charlie negó.

—La mujer, Lidia, le aclaró que nada había pasado entre ellos. Él enloqueció, más, y tomó a la hija como rehén.

—Vaya psicópata.

—Te contaría más, Bell's, pero son detalles muy escabrosos, es mejor dejarlo así.

—Ok.

.

.

.

.

Eran ya las 11:00 p.m., se había duchado y cambiado por unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes de algodón.

¿Esperaría despierta a Edward? O, más importante aún, ¿vendría él?

Se tiró en su cama, bocabajo, y respiró.

No podía negar que estaba algo consternada y emocionada con la idea de que Edward fuese vampiro y, por sobretodo, con que viniera por ella. _Me observó desde siempre y no me di cuenta. _La idea le extrañaba un poco, pero no se iba a poner como una loca asustada porque un vampiro la observaba. ¿Qué ese no era acaso el sueño de muchas?

Aún así, no sabía si estaba lista para irse y dejarlo todo. Iban bastante rápido, lo suficiente como para casi haber hecho el amor.

_¿Qué mierda, Swan? ¿Hacer el amor? ¡Apenas lo conoces, niña, despierta!_

Y ahí estaba la prueba de qué tan rápido avanzaban, ya comenzaba a pensar boberías como "hacer el amor".

Pero lo que más le "asustaba" era la forma en que la cambiaba; su comportamiento era totalmente diferente cuando estaba con él. Su zorra salía imponente y decía: _Abran paso, aquí voy. _¿Desde cuánto ella besaba a cualquiera? Más bien, ¿desde cuándo ella besaba a alguien? O, ¿desde cuándo ella decía esas cosas sucias y profanas, que sólo pensaba, en voz alta?

No es que fuera algo malo, pero no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Era como el sexo: —en muchos normal— para los que no lo practican es un poco extraño comenzar a hacerlo.

Y entre divagues y esas cosas, el sueño la tomó.

.

.

.

Isabella se despierta en plena madrugada, el reloj marca las 3:20 a.m. Edward no se ve en la habitación.

_No vino, ni vendrá, _piensa decepcionada.

Se levanta al baño, hace sus necesidades y sale. Está a punto de tocar su cama cuando una mano tapa su boca y otra la toma por la cintura desde atrás. Su grito sonó ahogado gracias a la mano del vampiro detrás de ella.

Sus cuerpos separados por nada más que un poco de ropa. Un roce que suponía ser un beso y un lametón en su cuello la hacen estremecer y relajarse.

—Hola, bonita —una oscura voz le susurra desde las tinieblas—, ¿te asusté? —descubre su boca un suelta una leve carcajada.

—Eres un puto gato silencioso, Cullen —se queja bajito y él chasquea la lengua.

— ¿Diciendo malas palabras a estas horas? ¿Qué educación es esa, Swan?

—No estaría maldiciendo si no te hubieran dado ganas de hacer que el corazón me salte del pecho —pone sus manos en el marmóreo pecho de Edward.

_Tengo ganas de otra cosa, bonita..._

La gira hacia él, acerca sus rostros lo más posible y murmura: —No seas grosera, preciosa... —dice con tono autoritario— Ahora —una mano en su nuca y la otra casi en la curva de sus nalgas—, salúdame o te tendré que dar un muy, pero _muy _duro castigo.

—Sí, señor —un beso ansiado y asfixiante—. Lo que usted diga, señor.

—Tal vez te tome la palabra, hermosa, así que cuidado...

* * *

_**Lo sé, lo sé, quieren mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, me lo merezco. ¡Pero!, tengo mis razones para tardar en actualizar; hace poco tuve un concurso de ortografía (gané el 3er. Lugar :D), y mañana tengo otro pero a nivel Estatal. Así que ya se imaginarán, ando rebotando por todos lados.**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Déjenme RR, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Las quiero, no me abandonen.**_

_**Mordidas...**_

_**Ninfaffadd.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Chica fetiche

_**Hola a todos, bienvenidos.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**A Batichica: Gracias por apoyarme, amiga.**_

_**A Thor y a Gatubela: Gracias por hacerme reír.**_

_**En este capítulo Bella se pondrá algo rejega...**_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

_**(Importante leer la nota del final)**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: El vampiro fetiche y su chica fetiche.**_

_**Música:**_

_**[EDM] - [Chillout] Varien - L'esprit Noir (The Spirit of Darkness)**_

Su primera noche juntos —o al menos la primera en la que Bella sabía que Edward estaba allí— fue un poco incómoda. No porque no tuvieran de qué hablar, sino porque ninguno de los dos podía dejar las manos quietas, lo que los excitaba y dejaba frustrados de no poder hacer lo que querían.

Bueno, sí podían, pero Charlie estaba a 4 metros de distancia, podía escucharlos. Además, Bella era virgen y —según Edward— ella se merecía algo mejor.

—_Te deseo, Edward._

—_Yo también te deseo, bonita, pero no quiero que esto sea así._

—_A mí no me importa cómo sea._

—_A mí sí._

Pensarán que Isabella es una arrastrada y que sólo quiere sexo. Pero lo deseaba de verdad, tanto que dolía. Y el hecho de que Edward se pasara la noche besándola, mordisqueándole el cuello y tocando sus senos, no ayudaba mucho a controlarse.

—Si quieres seguir siendo virgen hoy, Isabella, te recomiendo dejes las manos quietas —susurró Edward.

Bella estaba sentada a horcadas de él, lo tocaba con su mano por encima del pantalón, lo que lo hacía gruñir y apretarle el culo. Ella —sólo con blusa y bragas puestas— soltaba pequeñas risillas traviesas.

—Ahí está el detalle, Cullen —le besó la mandíbula—, no quiero seguir virgen hoy —le guiñó un ojo, mientras intentaba de desabrochar los jeans de él.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Edward los hizo cambiar de posición, quedando sobre ella. La tomó fuerte por las muñecas y la aprisionó con sus piernas.

—Quieta —ordenó con voz ronca.

—No puedes hablarme de esa manera y esperar que me quede quieta —reprochó, mientras restregaba sus caderas contra las de él.

—Tal vez no —una lamida sobre sus labios—, pero puedo obligarte.

_Eso estaría bien._

— ¿Oh, sí? No me digas. ¿Y cómo lo harás?

—Pues... —le sonrió perversamente— Podría atarte, como en tu sueño —le susurró al oído—, o como lo tengo planeado...

El sólo hecho de imaginarlo, la hizo mojarse.

_¡Dios! ¿Qué hice bien?_

Edward tomó una de las almohadas y le quitó la funda, en seguida —con la funda—, amarró a Isabella por las muñecas. Ésta se retorció y trató de soltarse.

Como es obvio: falló.

—Edward —se quejó e hizo un puchero.

—Nada de "Edward", Isabella —reprendió—. Te lo ganaste.

—Pero —luchó contra el amarre—, necesito tocarte —él cubrió su boca con la palma de su mano.

—Shh... —la silenció y se acercó a su oreja— Recuerda, nena, que por eso estás así... —la tomó por la mandíbula y expuso su cuello— Por no obedecerme —le dio lametones—. Si no puedes más, si crees que es suficiente, sólo di "basta" y pararé, ¿de acuerdo? —el tono de su voz inspiraba confianza. Dentro de Isabella surgió algo parecido a la ternura.

—Sí... —asintió mientras lo decía— ¿Vas a someterme? —su voz apenas se escuchó como un jadeo. Él negó.

—No, bonita... —soltó una ligera risa misteriosa— Voy a castigarte.

_¡Santos azotes, Batman!_

— ¿Azotes, Amo? —se mordió el labio después de que dijo eso.

Él gruñó ante la mención, llevó la mano hacia el cabello de Isabella y tiró levemente de él.

—No, nena, eso será después.

La besó con ardor y brusquedad, ella respondió el beso como pudo; le faltaba el aire y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Se separó de ella, dejándola con ganas de más. Tocó sus senos por encima de la blusa.

—De verdad creo que quieres matarme —musitó el vampiro, pues Isabella no llevaba sujetador.

—Eso podría decirlo yo —señaló ella, tratando de recuperar su respiración.

Edward enroscó sus dedos índices en los tirantes de la pequeña blusa de Isabella, tiró un poco de ellos y se desprendieron como si nada más fueran dos enclenques hilos. Después, con un movimiento elegante pero feroz, desgarró el trozo de tela que cubría las dos bellezas de Isabella. Ésta jadeó y su piel se puso de gallina con el frío hálito que Edward sopló sobre sus pechos.

Liberó su mandíbula y acercó su rostro a los pezones de Isabella, saboreó lo que venía.

Años, décadas, imaginando el sabor de su amada, y de repente estaba allí; expuesta y dispuesta, a nada más que dos centímetros de él.

Dio la primera lamida sobre el pezón izquierdo y gimió, Isabella se estremeció.

Otra lamida y otro gemido.

—Dios... —jadeó.

Chupaba sus pezones y alternaba con los masajes de su mano a sus senos.

Hubo un momento en el que Isabella soltó un gemido bastante audible —provocado por una mordida a su pezón.

—Oh, Isabella —chasqueó la lengua—, no quiero ser duro contigo, aún no —le dijo en un secreteo—, pero me estás provocando demasiado... —llevó su mano al capullo húmedo de ella— No quiero ni un ruido de tu deliciosa boca, ¿entendido? —ella asintió.

Toqueteó juguetonamente sobre la entrepierna de Bella, deleitándose con la humedad y el calor que emanaba de allí.

— ¿Recuerdas, Isabella, que me contaste tu sueño? —ella asintió— Pues, hay algo sobre eso, que yo no te conté —los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par.

—Ya me dijiste que estuviste aquí —murmuró, con voz apenas audible.

—Ya lo sé, pero hay algo que no dije —tomó un extremo de las pequeñas bragas azules y tiró de éste. Se rompió al instante y la chica sintió un espasmo de placer. —Esa noche —tomó el otro extremo—, observé cómo te retorcías de placer y no pude evitar acercarme más —haló de nuevo y destrozó la pequeña prenda. —Así que lo hice, y te toqué... —terminó de quitarle la estorbosa prenda y tanteó por encima de su depilado sexo. Isabella apretó el amarré de sus muñecas. —Justo aquí —habló con voz ronca y sensual.

Tocó su clítoris y —además de estremecerse notablemente— un improperio de parte de Isabella fue dicho como gemido. Edward jaló de su melena de nuevo y observó con insana fascinación el potente pulso en la yugular de Isabella.

Se le hizo agua la boca.

—Un sonido más, nena, y me veré _obligado _a amordazarte.

¡Dios! Qué cínico era.

Lo que acababa de decir era una mentira y una crueldad total.

Pero claro que quería ser duro con ella, quería castigarla por haberle hecho esperar tanto, y no, no se vería "obligado" a amordazarla. Si lo hacía, era porque quería.

Vampiro cínico y seductor...

— ¿Quieres saber qué más te hice? —se sentía un abusivo, un pervertido, y le fascinaba. Ella asintió. —Eres sucia, bonita —la besó—, me encanta eso... —la rozó por última vez y bajó hasta su monte de Venus. —Ese día, estuve observándote desde que llegaste de aquel _spa_. Sabía que estabas depilada y, juro por los dioses que traté de detenerme. Traté, preciosa, y no lo logré. Y es que tú estabas justo aquí, casi desnuda... Tan expuesta e indefensa, y yo tan ansioso y excitado... Me coloqué por la oscuridad, como el vampiro que soy, hasta donde estoy ahora, y, además de tocarte, te probé, nena. Esto —señaló su sexo tierno y virgen— lo saboreé, y aún tengo el aceite de tu coño en mi paladar.

_Oh... Joder... Este hombre es... es... ¡No es un hombre!_

Besuqueo su cuello y de nuevo su pulso llamó su atención...

La ponzoña en su boca.

Sus colmillos se asomaron.

Sólo una pequeña mordida y sería suya para siempre.

Pero no. Se abstuvo y se retiró de allí. Bajó a sus senos e hizo lo mismo que en su cuello. Lamió los pezones lento, saboreando. Isabella volteó a verlo y se dio cuenta de los grandes colmillos. Gimió y sintió una contracción dentro suyo.

_¡Santo Dios!_

— ¿Qué pasa, nena?

—Tus... tus colmillos —le susurró embobada. Él sonrió ampliamente y se relamió los labios.

— ¿Te gustan? —dijo con aires de arrogancia.

— ¡Me fascinan! —Edward rió, su garganta quemaba.

Él fetiche y su chica fetiche... ¡Qué se le iba a hacer!

—Bésame... —le suplicó— Bésame, bésame…

—Con gusto...

Un beso sensual, erótico e impúdico fue depositado en su boca con ferocidad. Edward mordió el labio inferior de Isabella y ésta comenzó a jadear de placer cuando sintió sus colmillos allí. Su sexo ardía, sentía que el orgasmo estaba cerca.

_Un beso y ya estás a punto, Isabella._

Él bajó su mano lentamente hasta su sexo y acarició su clítoris, sintió a Isabella tensarse debajo de él. Introdujo un dedo y sintió sus paredes contraerse. Bombeó un poco y cuando ella estaba a punto de llegar, dejó de tocarla y besarla.

— ¡Edward! —gruñó furiosa. Él rió.

—Este es tu castigo, bonita, ¿ya lo habías olvidado?

—Pero... pero...

— ¡Calla! —le ordenó bajo, pero autoritario— Si no quieres que tu castigo sea más largo, haz lo que te digo —ella no contestó—. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —eso pareció un respiro o un gemido de desesperación.

— ¿"Sí" qué, Isabella? —un azote en su sexo y mordió su labio dolorosamente.

—Sí, señor...

Entonces se levantó de la cama, tomó la silla mecedora de la esquina y la puso frente a la cama. Se sentó y lo único que hizo fue mirar a Isabella.

—Abre las piernas... —le dijo con voz oscura— Déjame verte —ella se ruborizó, pero obedeció.

Alucinó con la sensación de que pronto estaría —por fin— dentro de Isabella.

Creyó que él haría algo, pero no. Sólo la observó —más bien su centro. En su rostro había una expresión como la que pone un niño al tener un delicioso dulce frente suyo; pero Edward se sentía como un perro siguiendo autos, ahora que había alcanzado uno, no sabía qué hacer con él.

Y se quedó allí sentado, sin hacer nada más que mirarla.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos e Isabella —con su sexo lubricado, ardiendo e hinchado— ya había perdido la paciencia.

—Tu coño es perfecto... —le susurró él.

—Edward... —ella le dirigió una mirada de suplica— Acércate, por favor —le dijo con un hilo de voz. Él lo hizo.

Se colocó entre sus piernas y acarició su cara con adoración.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, preciosa? —le dijo mientras rozaba sus labios.

—Tócame, te lo ruego —le lloriqueó.

—¿Dónde? —su propósito era torturarla.

—Donde quieras...

Entonces llevó su mano a la entrepierna de Bella, y con sus dedos fríos y húmedos acarició su clítoris. Primero lento y luego rápido, lento, lento, rápido... Introdujo sus dedos índice y medio y cuando sintió que Isabella contraía sus paredes, dejó de tocarla de nuevo.

— ¡Edward! —un gruñido de rabia y frustración salió demasiado audible.

Lo suficiente como para despertar a Charlie...

Edward captó un sonido de una puerta abriéndose, era Charles. Decidió seguir acariciando a Isabella, pero antes advirtió:

—Tu padre viene hacia acá, nena, habla con naturalidad —ella puso los ojos como platos.

—Pero...

—Guarda silencio, si pregunta por qué estás haciendo ruido, dile que estabas soñando —no le pareció una buena idea, pero aceptó.

No es como si tuviera otra opción...

Unos golpes en su puerta.

_¡Mierda!_

— ¿_Bella, estás bien?_

Ella se aclaró la garganta. —Sí —Edward bombeó dentro de ella fuerte y rápido, Isabella lo miró diciendo: _¿Qué haces? _—, sólo estaba soñando.

— _¿Segura? _—Isabella jadeó y mordió fuertemente su labio.

—Por supuesto... Buenas noches, papá.

_¡Vete ya!_

—_Está bien _—no sonaba convencido—, _buenas noches_.

Edward escuchó los pasos alejarse y sonrió.

—Nada mal, bonita... Te ganaste un orgasmo.

_¡Sí! ¡Gracias Thor!  
_

Masajeó su clítoris con el pulgar mientras seguía moviendo los dedos en su interior. De nuevo su sexo se contraía, avisando el clímax y de nuevo, ¿qué creen? ¡Edward paró!

—Dijiste que me había ganado un orgasmo —le reprochó jadeante y con un puchero en su boquita.

—Nunca dije cuando lo tendrías —le guiñó un ojo.

Bajó hasta su sexo y —con sus colmillos aún asomándose— comenzó a dar lamidas a todo lo largo de su sexo, haciendo círculos en su clítoris e introduciendo su lengua de vez en cuando. Bella no podía hacer más que gemir lo más bajo que podía y tirar del amarre de sus muñecas.

Un segundo más y llegaría, tenía la leve esperanza de hacerlo cuando...

_¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

Se detuvo de nuevo.

— ¡Basta! —su sexo dolía y estaba al borde de las lágrimas— ¡Edward! —gimoteó de desesperación— Si vas a parar, para de una vez —le dijo al borde de las lágrimas—. Si no, fóllame, hazme el amor, muérdeme, lo que quieras... pero, ¡por Dios!, déjame correrme... por favor —lloriqueó.

Edward rió y chasqueó la lengua de nuevo.

— ¿Qué dije sobre hacer mucho ruido, Isabella? —negó con la cabeza— Te lo advertí... Ahora —comenzó a desatar sus muñecas—. Quieta —ordenó y la desató—. No quiero que estés totalmente indefensa, no ahora, pero —tomó la blusa de Isabella— voy a amordazarte, ¿entendido? —ella sólo asintió.

No podía quejarse, sabía que haría tanto ruido como el desfile de San Patricio.

Se acercó a su boca y la besó de nuevo, jugueteó con su lengua y mordisqueó sus labios, luego se separó. —Cuando te corras, quiero que me veas a los ojos, no dejes de hacerlo —demandó, Bella asintió.

Con Isabella amordazada bajo su cuerpo, Edward llevó su mano —por milésima vez en la noche— al sexo hinchado y ardiente de Isabella. Introdujo un dedo, dos, bombeó lento, suave. Una mirada de piedad de Isabella y después los dobló hacia el frente, tocando su pared más sensible.

Todo dentro suyo se contrajo, sintió cada gota de sangre recorrerla entera y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Su orgasmo llegó lento y potente, arrancándole gemidos y gritos que sonaban amortiguados por la mordaza. Sintió vértigo, arañar el cielo con las puntas de sus dedos y hundirse en el infierno.

Apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada a Edward, porque —además de que sus ojos carmesíes lanzaban miradas que la hacían estremecerse— el placer era demasiado. Tanto, que unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus sienes, hasta la almohada.

En el rostro de Edward había una expresión de máximo goce y, dentro suyo, había un monstruo —el vampiro—, deleitándose con el orgasmo de Isabella, que apretaba sus dedos de forma deliciosa.

Se imaginó dentro de ella, arremetiendo dentro de ella, bebiendo de ella. Y a ella debajo de él, apisonándolo y gimiendo.

Se estremeció.

Isabella temblaba bajo su cuerpo, se sentía liviana y a la vez, pesada. Sentía sus párpados cerrarse, invitándola a un sueño profundo y relajante, pero se resistía. Edward desató el trozo de tela que cubría su boca y acarició su rostro delicado casi con veneración.

—Descansa, Isabella —sus párpados estaban a punto de caer, pero ella se rehusó y los abrió.

—No, no —su voz apenas se escuchó—. Tú, tú necesitas... —Edward la calló con un beso.

—Ya haz hecho suficiente por hoy.

—Pero...

—Cállate y no seas terca. Necesitas dormir y lo harás, aunque no lo quieras —le dio un beso tierno en la frente, como despedida y dijo: —Tengo que irme.

—Quédate —le suplicó, casi dormida.

—Si lo hago, no voy a tener piedad de ti... —depositó un dulce beso en sus labios, al oído, le susurró: —Duerme, Isabella —y se marchó.

.

.

Huyó como animal herido a su refugio, al bosque.

Estaba horrorosamente excitado, y asustado... Lo segundo no le importó mucho en ese momento.

Unos segundos más dentro de ese pequeño cuarto y hubiera enterrado su miembro en Isabella hasta que perdieran la cordura.

Con el olor de Isabella en su organismo, liberó su erección punzante y se acarició frenéticamente. Casi inmediatamente, su clímax arrasó con él. Haciéndole soltar gemidos y gruñidos guturales con el nombre de aquella chica que yacía desmadejada en su cama.

Recargó su frente contra el tronco de un árbol y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Si hubiese sido un humano, caería noqueado ante la brutalidad del orgasmo.

Acomodó su ropa y se coló de nuevo por la ventana de Isabella. Se acercó a ésta, acarició su rostro con amor y a su oído susurró:

—Tienes mi oscuro corazón en tus manos, Isabella Swan.

Veló sus sueños durante toda la noche, y partió al amanecer.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella despertó desnuda y sola en su cama, con un ligero y placentero dolor en su sexo, recuerdo de la noche anterior. Rememoró todo lo que hizo y dijo la noche anterior; tocar a Edward sin pudor ni temor de que su padre —a sólo unos escasos metros de distancia— los escuchara... Le hizo amarrarla, luego amordazarla...

¡Le dijo Amo! Se carcajeó.

_Dios..._

Le pidió...

_¡Santos dioses!_

Le pidió que la follara, que la mordiera... Se sonrojó terriblemente por eso. Esas palabras —que sólo había leído en sus libros oscuros y pensado que diría en sus más eróticas e irrealizables fantasías— se las dijo a él. ¡A Edward vampiro cínico y seductor Cullen!

Y...

_¡Dios mío, no!_

Le rogó que le hiciera el amor...

_¡No! ¡No! Eso no puede ser... Yo... yo nunca, nunca lo haría._

¡Pero sí lo hizo!

Estaba perdida. No era que no creyera en el amor —sí creía—, pero eso no significaba que se dejaría llevar con el primero que se le pasara por enfrente, aunque ese "primero" fuera un vampiro hermoso y le dijera que la había esperado por décadas.

_¡Dios!_

Se llevó las manos a la cara y aventó las cobijas a un lado con las piernas. Se levantó de golpe y sintió un delicioso espasmo de placer en su vientre bajo. A pesar de lo que había dicho, no pudo evitar estremecerse y gemir al recordar el tacto de Edward sobre su piel.

Suspiró y pasó —o por lo menos trató— sus manos por su cabello. Éstas se quedaron atoradas a medio camino, su cabello era un desastre total. Parecía que un ave había hecho su nido ahí. Suspiró.

_Está bien, Isabella, ordena tus ideas y apresúrate._

Primero; necesitaba una ducha, urgente. Debía pensar bien las cosas, para no actuar de forma estúpida.

Mientras se duchaba, pensó en lo que había hecho; primero, decirle a Edward que ya no quería ser virgen, y que quería que él se encargara de eso... _Al menos no era una mentira_. Logró hacerle amarrarla. Y, más tarde, que la amordazara. _Eso sí fue a propósito... _¡Y luego rogarle que le hiciera el amor!

En su defensa, estaba desesperada por un orgasmo. ¡Cualquiera diría eso en su situación!

Comenzó a enjabonarse y pasó la mano por sexo, dolía y escocía un poco, pero era soportable. Miró su seno derecho y notó que tenía unos hematomas con forma de media luna en su pezón.

_¿En qué momento fue eso?_

Terminó de asearse y salió de la ducha. Se arregló, desayunó un poco y partió hacia el Instituto. En el camino se preparó mentalmente para hablar con Edward, expresarle lo que sentía y estar preparada para perderlo. Él le había dicho que la había esperado durante años, sí, pero eso no aseguraba que no la dejara nunca.

Cuando había estado en su departamento, él le contó que los de su especie se distraían muy fácil. Así que en cualquier momento, podría dejarla.

Tal vez era una tonta, tal vez era dramática e incrédula, y cualquiera diría: "Simplemente acéptalo y vete con él". De verdad quería hacerlo, pero no era fácil. No podía dejar todo y ya, así como tampoco podía decir que no estaba asustada.

No estaba a su alcance comprender que Edward vampiro de ensueños Cullen le dijera eso, que había ido por ella. Y es que, ¡por Dios!, no era fea. No tenía problemas de autoestima, era bonita, lo sabía. Pero había mejores, eso también lo sabía...

Sí, sus ojos eran de simple color marrón, al igual que su cabello y su piel era pálida e imposible de broncear. Pero era bonita...

Aún así, no podía creerlo.

¿Por qué, pudiendo tener a una chica con grandes senos y con cara de portada de revista Dior, Cullen la escogió a ella?

No sabía el por qué, pero bueno, a fin de cuentas era ella.

No Brenda, con su cuerpo voluptuoso, no a Cherie, la típica rubia hermosa de Estados Unidos. No.

Sonrió y se dio un golpe mental.

_¿Deja de darle vueltas y disfruta mientras dure!_

Eso haría, disfrutaría, y si Edward la dejaba... Bueno, ya vería cómo librarse.

Pero —siempre hay un pero—, necesitaba que fueran un poco más despacio... Y también que la conquistara.

* * *

**Probablemente, querrán matarme o torturarme, y tienen todo el derecho. Sé que no es necesario hacerlo, pero daré una explicación sobre por qué no había actualizado.**

**He estado ocupada con exámenes, entrega de trabajos, en fin, la escuela. Mi prima se casó hace una semana y estuve fuera unos días. Hay algunos asuntillos con "mon " que me tienen muy pensativa, y no me dejan en paz (sólo mis compañeras entenderán esto, pero bueno). Y también he estado teniendo algunas "discusiones" con alguien cercano a mí. Lo que, sinceramente, me pone de mal humor.**

**Debido a lo anterior, he tomado una decisión. Los capítulos los reduciré, para así actualizar más seguido. Algunas veces tardaré un poco en actualizar, no dejaré la historia —eso sería algo cruel—, pero deben ser pacientes.**

**Además, un aviso: ELIMINARÉ LA HISTORIA Y LA VOLVERÉ A SUBIR CON EL MISMO NOMBRE, PERO CON UNAS CUANTAS MODIFICACIONES. Esto es porque lo que tenía planeado hacer al principio, lo he modificado y si escribo lo que ahora pienso, la historia no será coherente.**

**LES AVISARÉ CON ANTICIPACIÓN ANTES DE HACER ESTO, así que estén tranquilas.**

**Espero me comprendan.**

**Mil gracias a todas, a las que marcaron/siguen esta historia y a mí, como favoritas, a las que dejan reviews, a las lectoras fantasmas. Gracias.**

******Marta Salazar, **Esmeralda C, Pao stewart, eddieIlove, zujeyane, ALEXANDRACAST, Giorka Ramirez Montoya, Anne McQ Sheperd Pattz, Kela o Cathe Viquez, danny, Black Angel Lilith, AlitaC, Esmeraldy, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Dark Glimmer, Anastacia trinidad crawford, Moonlullaby97, crizthal, Monse, Andrea 14 de Cullen, miriancullen32, beakis.

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Mordidas...**

**Ninfaffadd.**


End file.
